


The Secret Daughter

by IlianaMystery



Series: Tales from Ellington and Townsville [2]
Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Chosen One, Coming of Age, Crack Pairing, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Helpful Guidance, Lies and Slander, Lost and Found, Magical Kingdoms, Mistakes, Motherhood, On and Off Romance, Premature Birth, Princesses and Princes, Revenge Suicide, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Teen Pregnancy, family life, magical girl, old flame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: This is the coming of age story of Alejandra Danyell Garcia-Copular, the bastard child of Ace Copular and DeeDee.  She is raised by DeeDee's aunt and uncle, Meghan and Felix until she learns of her true parents. After, she spends a summer learning and spending time with both sides of her family (her parents are married to other people and have other kids and live in neighboring towns). But there are other secrets and adventures awaiting her in her journey. What will she learn? What will she overcome? Will she be able to handle all that is thrown at her? What is her purpose in life and what is her destiny?





	1. Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're probably thinking when you start reading this...why the hell did you put Ace Copular and DeeDee together? Well, at the time, I was super into crack pairings.
> 
> I just feel like the dynamic of these two totally different personalities is quite interesting. But I'll let you be the judge of that. Please don't be too harsh. This is all in good fun. :) 
> 
> BTW this is a story I wrote back in the Spring of 2012.

I did a horrible thing when I was sixteen years old. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew deep down I was wrong. I was perfect...an angel barely tainted by the imperfectness of the world. Some said I was sent from heaven, but I didn't feel like that anymore. I was near the end of my sophomore year when I broke up with my boyfriend. It crushed him more that it crushed me since I knew deep down that I was deeply in love with another. 

He was a bad boy, seventeen years running with a steep criminal record. Besides his green complexion, I thought he was the sweetest guy when he started going to Ellington high. We were both caught up in a forbidden love, "Hate That I Love You" was our theme song. For he had his own lover...the very girl I had befriended. Even though I knew that I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't hide the feelings I had for him. I remember the night he told me he had to break up with her. I cried with him, but I was happy to know that. That was the night of my perfect fall...the night I made the biggest mistake...

Where am I now, you ask. I'm in a hospital bed all alone...yep, that was my big mistake. That night, I did sleep with him and I didn't even know I was pregnant until I went to San Diego to visit my mom's sister, Meaghan, and her Spanish husband, Felix. It was two days ago and she was born premature. I was having pains and aunt Meaghan took me to the clinic only for them to rush me to the hospital. I didn't even get to hold my baby before they took her away. 

Two weeks later, I was released from the hospital with my little baby daughter. Aunt Meaghan came to assist me and bring us to her house. I was finally able to hold her and look at her. She looked just like me especially when she opened her eyes- the same crystal blue I had. As soon as I put her to sleep, Aunt Meaghan was eager to ask about what happened. 

"I don't know what to do with her. I'm only sixteen."

"Do you think we could take her in?"

"You would?!"

"DeeDee, you know we never had kids. We would love to take her as our own."

"You can't tell my parents or brother..no one I know. She'll be my secret daughter."

"You know I will, because you're my favorite. But I just want to know what happened."

"Well, there was this guy that transferred to Ellington High freshman year and he had his own issues and baggage and girlfriend."

"Did you know about her before you slept with him?!"

"Yes, but they broke up and I was separated from my boyfriend. He was crying and I was crying then we started making out and everything just escalated and now I'm a mother."

"You should have been more discerning, Dee. Did you really love that boy to go through that?"

"Yes, I did." Tears started running down my face. "We loved each other even when we were with others. I helped his adjust to high school and we slowly fell in love."

"You got it bad. What does he look like? How old is he?" 

I handed her a picture of us and said, "He goes by Ace and he's twenty-six. He's been in and out of jail for seventeen years and he's enrolled as a rising junior like me."

"I never thought you were into bad boys. He looks like an interesting character."

"He is, but I love him anyway. He's trying to change his ways."

"Well, that's good. Uncle Felix is so excited that we are adopting her."

"I bet. Thank you, Aunt Meaghan."

"No problem, DeeDee."

 

The beginning of junior year was a week after I came back home from San Diego. I was hooking up with Ace again (secretly I was on birth control now). He was telling me he didn't want to make up with his ex-girlfriend anymore since he was madly in love with me. He made our relationship official after two weeks. But I still felt guilty about never telling him that I was pregnant and gave our daughter to my aunt and uncle. I still couldn't forget about her though. Aunt Meaghan would send pictures of her via text message. Junior Prom was amazing too. Ace helped me pick out a mint green dress and took me. I felt like Cinderella that night, the only problem was that Ace stayed true to me, but I couldn't tell him we have a daughter. 

My parents allowed me to go back to San Diego by Aunt Meaghan and Uncle Felix that summer two days before my baby's first birthday, Aunt Meaghan opened the door holding her tight. She smiled at me showing her two little top fangs that grew in. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled as the tufts of her black hair blew in the mild June wind. She got even chubbier ever since her birth too. 

"Come in, DeeDee. Alejandra really missed you," she assured.

"Alejandra?"

"Yeah, your uncle Felix named her after his deceased grandmother...oh man could that woman cook! But we named her Alejandra Danyell Garcia."

"Danyell? Where did you get that from?"

"I just like the name. Are you hungry? Your uncle just cooked."

"Yeah." After I ate, Aunt Meaghan handed me Alejandra and asked, "How long are you going to be here?"

"The rest of the summer," I answered tickling Alejandra's tummy. I loved the way she laughed showing her fangs.

"Oh, good. Are you still with her father?"

"Yes, we are dating now." I showed her the ring he gave me. "I even brought some pictures from prom."

"Aww! Aren't you two just cute?!," she said looking through the pictures. 

"I miss him. He didn't want to let me go when I told him I was leaving."

"Figures."

 

That summer was truly amazing. I loved finally spending time with my daughter. That July, her thin black hair became thicker and grew out. Sure her black hair clashed with her blue eyes, but she was beautiful to me. She loved to smile showing her fangs too. Whenever I touched her hair after brushing it, it felt soft and smooth as her father's whenever I'd work my fingers through his hair. I remember one day she picked up my photo album and brought it to me. When I got to a picture of Ace, she yelled "Green!"

I laughed and asked, "How'd you learn to say that?"

"Green!," she chirped again. 

"Yeah, that's your daddy."

"Da Da?"

"Well, Uncle Felix is your father too."

"Da Da!"

"And Aunt Meaghan and I are your mother."

"Mama!" I laughed again as she tried to grip the album in her tiny hands. It slipped and fell backwards on the floor. "Oops." I picked it back up and put it on the coffee table. Then I went in my bag and took out two dolls Soyen made of Ace- one when he was seventeen and another when he was twenty-six. I gave her the one of when he was seventeen. "Da Da!" She squeezed the doll with all her might which made me smile. 

That evening, Ace called me. I had just finished bathing Alejandra and getting her ready for bed, She never let go of that doll either. It was just me and her that night since Aunt Meaghan and Uncle Felix went out to eat. 

"Hello," I chirped happily. 

"Hey," he answered back nonchalantly. I giggled, blushing on the other side of the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Da Da! Green!," Alejandra yelled in the background. I turned and saw her hugging the doll again. 

"What was that?" I was trying to think of a good lie and then it hit me when he said, "Dee, what was that?"

"That was my baby cousin. I'm babysitting for my aunt and uncle. She misses my uncle."

"Then why did she say 'green'?"

"I taught her how to say that. Yeah, she caught on fast."

"Because I'm always on your mind?" He sounded so flirtatious on the other side and his accent, man I loved it. I blushed after he said that. He was right. I was always thinking about him. 

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't stop thinking about you either. When are you coming back?"

"The first week of August."

"But that only gives us two weeks until senior year."

"I know, but I figured that was enough time."

"Why are you always going to your aunt and uncle's anyway?"

"I love going to San Diego. My aunt and uncle are the best."

"Must be. I wanted to spend all summer with you though." 

"I understand."

"Well, I have to go. Good night, I love you."

"I love you too." Click on the other side of the line, my heart started beating faster. I wanted to spend time with my daughter, but I missed Ace even more. I was torn, truly I was. I fell asleep that night with a heavy heart dreaming about him. I even had Alejandra in the room I sleep in.

 

August. Time to go back home. I missed Ace, but I don't think I wanted to leave Alejandra either. Aunt Meaghan helped me pack my bags and put them in her new SUV. She told Uncle Felix to watch Alejandra while she dropped me off to my house. Alejandra was screaming and crying when I walked out the door reaching for me. I just patted her short jet black hair and kissed her cheek. I let her keep the doll and waved goodbye. The last thing I heard her say was "Green!" Little did I know, that it was the last time I would see her like that again. Aunt Meaghan dropped me off at the door of my house and took off. It was really dark in my house. I walked up to my room and there he was...

Ace. He was sitting on my bed only wearing his old khakis. Candles were lit all around in the dim lit room. He smiled, got up, took me by the hand, and led me where he was sitting. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. 

"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered. 

"Yeah, no place like home. How did you get into my house?"

"I know how to pick locks."

"Won't my parents get mad if they know you're here?"

"Probably not. They know we're dating. Besides, after you left they went on a cruise."

"What about my brother?"

"Science Camp."

"But still."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, no."

"Good. Your parents don't have to know that we sleep together. You were all up for it last year."

"I know. But it's wrong."

"Fine. We could just cuddle."

"I would feel more comfortable if we got rid of the candles." 

"Okay." After he blew out all the candles, he snuggled by me in my bed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So what about that cousin of yours?" My stomach dropped when he said that. 

"Why are you shaking? Answer my question."

"She's great."

"So is that why you're always going to San Diego?"

"Oh yeah. My aunt had her last year and I became her godmother."

"Well, that's nice. What's her name?"

"Umm...Alejandra. After my uncle's grandmother."

"What about..."

"Ace! I'm tired, please stop."

"I didn't mean to aggravate ya," he said after kissing my neck. "Sweet dreams." 

I felt so bad lying to Ace that night. I still loved him, but I didn't know how to tell him that we have a daughter. 

 

Our relationship didn't last long that year. In September, Ace and his ex-girlfriend got back together. I was sad that I had to go back to being friends (with benefits) with him too. Then in November, my ex-boyfriend begged me to take him back. I took him back, of course, we became a little closer through it all too. But then Aunt Meaghan stopped sending pictures of Alejandra and I began to forget about her. Then all my dreams seemed closer to me when I got into acting school and my boyfriend proposed to me at twenty-one. 

After marriage, there came our twins McKenna and Malone and ironically, Ace and his wife had boy-girl twins Clover and Spade. But my husband wanted me to stay away from Ace. (It doesn't work though!) But I guess what made me forget even more about Alejandra was not only the birth of my twins, but how great my life is now. I mean, I'm an actress and my husband is an executive of DexCorp. We live in a mansion in the town I grew up in with our own maid, Rosalita Sanchez. But everytime I laid my head down to sleep, I knew something was missing...


	2. Time to Face the Music

"Felix, do you think we should tell her?," mother asked him at the table that morning after she went to school. Just the other day, I told her about how my friend found out she was adopted and how happy I was to know my real parents. Mother felt really guilt after that. 

"Tell her what?"

"That we adopted her...and about her real parents."

"I guess. What are you planning on doing?"

"Letting her spend time with her family this summer."

"Are you sure Dee's husband will be willing to this?"

"Probably not, but I don't care. I got her bags packed and called a taxi cab when she comes back from school."

"Okay, Meg. But you're digging a deep hole."

"We were doing that when we adopted Alejandra. We were covering up Dee's lie."

 

"I'm home!,"I called from the foyer. I threw my bookbag by the door and I noticed mother drinking tea in the den and father reading the paper.

"Oh, hello Allie! How was your last day?"

"Fine. Why do you look so serious?"

"Allie, sit down. You might need to get comfortable when I tell you this."

"What, mom?"

"Sweetie, I'm not your real mother and Felix isn't your real father."

"What do you mean?"

"We're your great aunt and uncle. Our niece, DeeDee Astronomonov, is your real mother. We adopted you since your mother wasn't capable of raising you."

"What do you mean 'not capable'?"

"She was sixteen when you were born. But we have decided to let you spend the summer with your real parents."

"Really? But who's my dad?"

"You know that plushie we said we got you from the fair when you were little?"

"Yeah, Greenie. What about it?"

"That's your father. Your mother gave it to you when you were little."

"My dad is green? Really?"

"I was a little surprised too. There's something your mother wanted me to give you when you got older." She took out a locket and handed it to me. 

"A locket? And it has my name on it."

"Felix engraved it. Open it."

"That's a picture of your mother holding you on the left and then that's a picture of both of your parents from their junior prom."

"Wow, seems like a weird family."

"Well, I haven't seen my sister, brother-in-law, and nephew in awhile."

"Well, you and Uncle Felix will always be my parents."

"I know, I know," she answered hugging me. 

 

"This is a really big house," I observed slowly walking out the taxi to the sidewalk of the mansion. "Well, here goes nothing," I murmured dragging my suitcase to the front door. I knocked and this pale, dark haired girl with a blonde streak in the front answered the door. 

"Who are you?," she questioned. "What are you doing on my step?"

"Our aunt Meaghan and uncle Felix sent me here."

"Who? You didn't answer my question."

"I'm Alejandra Danyell Garcia. I'm looking for DeeDee Astronomonov."

"What do you want with my mother?"

"I'm her other daughter. Don't I look like her?"

"I thought it was just a coincidence." 

"A what?"

"Nevermind. I see you're wearing the blonde streak too."

"Yeah, aunt Meaghan let me do it."

"Hmmm...well, I'm McKenna."

"That's an interesting name."

"It's Irish for 'born of fire'."

"Well, Alejandra is Spanish for 'defender of mankind'."

"McKenna! Who's at the door?," a voice asked in the background. 

"Some girl that claims to be your daughter!"

"What?! Let her in!" My real mother's eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Alejandra." She threw her arms around me with a warm embrace. "You look so good."

"Thanks, mom. It's so nice to see you again."

"So this is your daughter?"

"Yes, McKenna."

"Who's her father?," she roughly asked. "Surely not my daddy, Stephen Mandel Astronomonov!"

"Ace."

"What?!"

"Did I stutter, McKenna?! Ace is her father."

"Mom! You actually slept with him?!"

"Obviously, if I'm here."

"Dee, what's going on in there?!"

"Who's that?," I asked walking to the back room.

"Alejandra! Wait!" But it was too late. All of the people in the room were staring at me with wide eyes. They looked back and forth at me and my mother. 

"They look just alike," MeeMee observed. 

"Yeah, DeeDee, you have a clone?!," Dexter teased. 

"Looks like she was sleeping around," Blossom whispered to Stephen.

"I know fairly well McKenna is my only daughter."

"I hope you can explain yourself," my grandfather said sternly. I could see his wife next to him crying into a handkerchief between her Latex glove hands. Mother started to tear up herself. 

"I'm sorry, mom and dad. You trusted me and I lost your trust. I had Alejandra when I was sixteen and aunt Meaghan decided to adopt her to cover up my mess."

"Uhh!," mom groaned. "My sister was your cohort! No wonder she didn't want me around San Diego anymore."

"I'm sorry I kept her a secret for so long."

"May I ask who the father is?," Stephen sneered. 

"We all know who it is," Blossom interrupted.

"Well, are you gonna speak? I want to hear it from you."

"Her father is...Ace." She looked like she wanted swallow those words before they came out. The sudden silence spread through the room again and I even could tell that Stephen was about to snap. 

"DeeDee! I can't believe you had the audacity to sleep with the likes of him!"

"He was my boyfriend!" 

"I don't care! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Are you jealous because I never slept with you where we were dating?"

"You know what I don't want to see you right now."

"What?!"

"You heard me! Go away! You're not sleeping in our bed tonight!" 

So with that, she ran off to another room. She heard me call out for her, but she didn't stop. The tears kept falling and falling on her face. Then she looked up at me still with wet eyes.

"Mom, mom, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, Alejandra. I'm sorry, baby. It's my fault."

"It's my fault, mom. I was the one that was born."

"You were just an innocent baby. It wasn't your fault."

"Why didn't you just abort me like most teen mom's do?"

"Alejandra! Don't say that! Every unborn baby has a purpose."

"Then why doesn't daddy know about me?"

"I was scared, sweetie. I didn't know how he would react."

"You don't think he would love me?"

"Now I know he would."

"You need to make up with your husband."

"I can't."

"Fine, then I will."

"Alejandra, don't." Her words didn't sway me cause I just walked back on the scene. It was empty- just Stephen in the room grumbling and reading the paper.

"That darn DeeDee! I can't believe she embarrassed me in front of those people!"

"Stephen, we need to talk." He looked up at me, eyes seething with rage. 

"It's Mr. Astronomonov to you. What do you want?!"

"Can you apologize to my mother?"

"No, I can't! You won't call my wife your mother in my house either! Get out!! Go back to where you came from!" I ran out of the front door only to be hit with my own suitcase. "And stay out!," he yelled slamming the door behind me.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is from Malone's POV and then switches back to Alejandra's POV.

I ran downstairs after I heard father yelling at someone. I soon went to see where the crying was coming from, but father threatened to ground me if I went to look. I laughed in his face and still went to see what was going on. I saw Alejandra crying sitting on one of the front steps. I walked over and tapped her shoulder. 

She looked at me and softly smiled. "Let's take a walk," I suggested. I helped her up and she followed dragging her suitcase behind. "Did my dad kick you out?"

"Yes, he hates me."

"I'm sorry about him. He's a douche. How are you Ace's daughter?"

"Our aunt Meaghan, the woman that raised me, told me I have his black hair and fangs."

"Oh, I can tell. I think you'll like his family better."

"Are we walking to their house?"

"No, no. You see the skyscrapers ahead?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ace lives there. It's called Townsville. It's an hour away."

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see." I led her to a medium-sized, ranch style home in a cul-de-sac and rang the doorbell. Mr. Chen answered the door.

"Hello, Malone. Is this a friend of yours?"

"She's my stepsister. This is Alejandra Copular."

"Hello, Alejandra. Welcome to our little community."

"Is Mrs. Chen home?"

"Sure is. Desiree! Malone and his friend are here!"

"Coming, Siwon."

"Come in." We sat on the couch closest to the hallway and then, Hyuna, Hyerim, and Heechul ran downstairs and flopped down on the sofa with us. "Okay you three, don't bother the guests."

"We won't, daddy!," they chirped.

"Nice to meet you again, Alejandra. I must be getting back to work."

"He's a graphic designer," I whispered to Alejandra since she looked confused. 

"Your name is Alejandra?!," Hyerim chirped.

"Yes."

"Oh, that is such a pretty name! I'm Hyerim."

"I'm Hyuna!"

"And I'm Heechul!"

"Are you Malone's girlfriend?," Hyerim asked. 

"I thought he liked Clover," Heechul pondered. 

"Excuse them, I'm older so I know better," Hyuna assured. 

"I'm DeeDee and Ace's daughter making me Malone's stepsister."

"You're Ace's daughter?!," Hyuna and Hyerim shrieked. 

"Isn't he green?!," Heechul exclaimed. 

"Yes, but I have his fangs and hair."

"Hyuna Dae Soonei Chen and Hyerim Dae Soonyi Chen! Are you bothering the guests?!"

"But mom, Heechul was too," Hyerim whined. 

Hey, Mrs. Chen," Malone greeted. 

"Hello, Malone...Hello, Alejandra."

"You're Mrs. Chen?!," she shrieked. 

"Sure am...Mrs. Desiree Aimee Davenport-Chen...wait, were you expecting a Korean woman?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no, Siwon didn't like the status quo. Oh, Malone, tell your mother I apologize for missing her party. Siwon and I have been very busy with our jobs."

"No worries. It wasn't that great. Can you give us a ride to Townsville?"

"Sure thing. Hyuna, tell your father I'll be back later."

"No problem, mom."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Alejandra," Mrs. Chen said as she pulled out of the driveway. "Your mother told me about you awhile back."

"She did?! I thought no one knew about me."

"I was the only one. Our other friends- MeeMee, LeeLee, Meri, and even my sister-in-law, Soyen, can't keep a secret and DeeDee was fully aware of that."

"What about Mrs. Mordecai (Holly)?"

"DeeDee didn't want to tell her with a cousin like Princess."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Mrs. Mitchelson."

"Someone's actually named Princess?!"

"Yeah, Princess Eloise Madeline Morbucks-Mitchelson."

"Wow! May I ask how you and Mr. Chen met? Oh, and why are his eyes dark blue instead of black or dark brown?"

"At my father's art shop. He died of a heart attack after Heechul was born, so Siwon and I renovated it into our graphic design studio. It's down that street."

"Oh, I can see that," I assured. 

"He had a Korean fiancée named Min Chi, but after we started dating he forgot about her. She was immortal like me but I didn't know when I crashed their wedding posing as her. The reason his eyes are dark blue is because after we kissed when I crashed the wedding, some of my magic went to him. She hated me after that and tried to kill me more than once. But one of my closest friends and I were able to defeat her in a battle when I was three months pregnant with Hyuna."

"You're immortal?! Does that mean your kids are too?!"

"Yeah, but we stay low-key nowadays. The world isn't in danger as much anymore."

"That friend was Michel (michelle) Jackson, my dad's ex-girlfriend."

"They have a daughter together."

"You're joking, Mrs. Chen!," Malone yelled. 

"No, I'm not. Her name is Melania Diane Stephanie Rodski. She thinks Vlad is her father. But don't tell."

"And he's mad that I'm Ace and DeeDee's daughter!"

"He doesn't know about Melania."

"Oh, wait...Hyuna and Hyerim aren't twins?!"

"Oh, no. Hyuna's older and all three of them are a year apart. Siwon and I just gave her and Hyerim similar middle names because they look alike."

"Oh, that is kinda cute."

"Welcome to Townsville," Mrs. Chen said. 

"Wow, it's beautiful here."

"Sure is. You see that skyscraper?," Malone asked me. 

"Yeah."

"That's Malph's corporate building. It's over all of the Cali Malph's franchises. Ace is the CEO of the corporation."

"Wow! My parents are so successful!"

"Yeah, Siwon and I have the medium ranch with this Bentley and Siwon's Ferrari. Their house is a little bigger and they have a Porsche and Lamborghini. Your mother likes Mercedes. Speaking of which, look its Bubbles, Boomer, and Briella. 

"Hey guys!," she yelled out the passenger window. 

"Hey Desi! Why are you here?," Bubbles asked. 

"Malone and his friend want to see Clover and Spade."

"Oh, well see ya."

"Friend?," I asked after they went on.

"Bubbles can't hold water either."

"That's a cute nickname." 

"Bubbles is her real name," Mrs. Chen clarified.

"Oh."

"There's Pokey Oaks where Mrs. Copular went to grade school and teaches Kindergarten."

"She's a teacher."

"Yeah, Ace is the one making six G's," Mrs. Chen clarified. 

"I see their house," Malone said. 

"Oh yeah. Welcome to the Copular Manor." Mrs. Chen had to push buttons for the gate to open. She was right about the size of the house and it had two separate driveways that wrapped around the house. 

"Here we are."

"Thanks Mrs. Chen."

"No problem, Alejandra. Tell them I said hi."

"I will."


	4. Finally Getting It Right

After I rung the doorbell, a girl with bright green eyes and jet black hair opened the door. I was surprised that she wasn't acting like McKenna when she first saw me, but instead she smiled at me. 

"Hey! Are you one of Malone's friends?"

"No, I'm your stepsister. Your father and DeeDee are my parents."

"Really? I knew they liked each other, but...nevermind. I'm Clover Audrie Copular, Ace's other daughter."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alejandra Danyell Garcia...Copular. I was raised by   
DeeDee's aunt and uncle."

"Oh. I never heard of them, but you seem cool."

"Clover, who's at the door," a woman in the background asked.

"Dad's long lost daughter, Alejandra."

"Long lost daughter?! Let her in."

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Copular," I greeted after walking in the house.

"Sure am. What's your name?"

"I'm going back upstairs," Clover announced.

"Alejandra Danyell Garcia...Copular. My mom is DeeDee and I grew up in San Diego with her aunt and uncle."

"Oh, well if you are his daughter, he probably wants to meet you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Are you mad at my father?," I asked.

"No, I know that he dated your mother. It's not like he cheated and he did help make a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you," I said blushing. "Can I meet him now?"

"Sure, he's just working on his laptop in the den."

"Okay." Mrs. Copular led me to the den where father was sitting, eyes glued to the laptop screen and headset jammed in his right ear.

"Ace, you have a visitor."

"Well, who is it? Sanford or Billy?," he asked eyes still glued to the screen. 

"Neither, but someone special," she assured pushing me closer to him. He looked up, but jumped when he saw who was standing by him. 

"You look like..."

"I know. I'm Alejandra, your daughter."

"Daughter? I thought you were her baby cousin."

"Mother was afraid to tell you the truth."

"She could have told me...well, we sure did make a beautiful little girl...looking just like your mother. Come, sit."

"You have a suitcase?," father asked after I sat down.

"Yeah, my caretakers wanted me to spend time with you and mom. May I stay   
here for the summer?"

"Well, of course, any daughter of mine is welcome to stay."

"Will the misses mind?"

"No," she called from the kitchen.

"Well, it's settled. You can pick an guest room you want."

"Thank you, dad." I said hugging him. He just giggled and smiled at me. 

 

"Alejandra, may I come in?," Mrs. Copular asked peeking through a crack of the guest room. I was just staring at the locket mother gave me before I left San Diego when she appeared by the door. 

"Oh, Mrs. Copular. Yeah, you can come in."

"Thank you, I just want to briefly talk to you."

"That's fine, what do you want to talk about?" 

She sat on the edge of the bed which I followed sitting by her. 

"First off, why did you think I was mad at you? Why would I be?"

"Mr. Astronomonov was. He kicked me out and threw my suitcase at me. It still hurts," I said rubbing the back of her head. "He also doesn't want me to call my mother 'mom'."

"Hold up! The nerve of that man! Now DeeDee is your mother whether he likes it or not. He always thought he ruled everything. Don't worry about him. He's unstable."

"He's something...why would he be so mean to me?" I started to cry so hard that I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "It's bad enough that now I realized that the people I thought were my parents aren't."

"It's okay. I'm here. And if you want, you can call me 'mom' or Buttercup. I don't mind."

"That's a cute nickname."

"That's my real name. Dear ol' dad wasn't good at picking names."

"Did your mother have any say?"

"We don't have a mother."

"We?"

"Yep, I'm the middle sister than I have an older sister with red hair named Blossom and a younger sister with blonde hair named Bubbles."

"Really? That's weird. Wait, is Blossom the one with pink eyes and red hair because she was instigating the whole time after Mr. Astronomonov met me. And I saw Bubbles on the way here."

"Yep, I apologize for her drama. She loves it."

"So are you triplets?"

"Sort of. We all have superpowers since we were a science experiment gone wrong."

"Oh, so you're like Mr. and Mrs. Chen?"

"Kinda. But Desiree is more like us."

"How?"

"She was exposed to a nuclear reaction in her aunt and uncle's lab in San Diego with her older sister when they were younger. It mutated her DNA so much that her powers evolve over time."

"Wow, she was telling Malone and I about Mr. Chen's ex-fiancée...but I forgot her name."

"Min Chi Won? Oh, yeah. That girl was quite a handful. I have a little story about her."

"Oooh, can I hear it?"

"Sure. Her father was a scientist like our dad that worked at a nuclear plant in her native country. Now for some reason, it was bring your kids to work day over there one day when she was five. Well, they had an attack from their neighboring country that hit the power plant. It was much panic and her father helped get everyone out. He told her to go too, but she didn't...soon the whole thing exploded and the immediate radiation killed her father but mutated her DNA giving her superpowers. But the explosion left lacerations on her right arm and leg that never healed."

"Did that happen to Mrs. Chen?"

"Nope, not sure why it happened to her though. Anyway, Siwon was like her whole life before they moved to Cali when he was ten. Then five years later, he met Desiree at her father's art store. After they started dating, Min Chi came back on the scene to marry him. Desiree wasn't too happy so she crashed the wedding posing as her to prevent her from marrying him. After that, she vowed to kill Desiree. But one last battle, she was defeated. Poor thing, she died a broken woman."

"Wow," she yawned. "That was like a bedtime story."

"Good night, Alejandra," she said tucking her in and kissing her head.


	5. Living La Vida Loca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches from Alejandra's POV to DeeDee's POV.

By mid-June, daddy was convinced that I loved my new surrounding and that his family loved me too. Even his two older sisters, Allie and Anja, came to meet me and they seem really nice to me. And Allie's little son is so cute! But Zias Adriana and Antonia are really sweet too! Even though we are really different, I love Clover's friends and even Spade started to like me over the course of the time I was there.

Daddy knew I was starting to grow on him and obviously Buttercup liked me too since she treated me like I was her daughter. So it was then that he decided to get full custody of me from my caretakers. But he had to make sure it was okay with Buttercup too. 

"Buttercup," he called tapping her shoulder. It was around nine in the evening and she fell asleep in his arms. "Buttercup!"

"What, Ace?! I'm tired!," she yelled in an impatient tone. 

"I just wanted to talk to you about Alejandra."

"What about her?"

"I see how we've adjusted to her, even you treat her like a daughter."

"How else am I supposed to treat her?! With no respect or dignity?!"

"That's not what I'm saying. Buttercup, I want full custody of her with visitation for her caretakers and DeeDee."

"Ace, Alejandra is her daughter too."

"I heard about what Stephen did to her. I want my daughter in a nice and stable environment and we can provide that for her."

"What about her caretakers? They've raised her thus far...won't they miss her?"

"I know they would want her to be by her real parents."

"Fine, but you need to talk to DeeDee and her caretakers."

"I want Alejandra's opinion too."

"Fine, ask her in the morning."

 

"Alejandra, can I see you?," daddy asked after I was done eating breakfast. 

"Sure, dad." He led me to the living room and sat down with her on the nearest sofa. 

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"And are you getting along with your stepsiblings?"

"Of course! You've seen yourself. I love this family."

"How would you like if Mrs. Copular and I tried to get full custody of you with full visitation for your mother and caretakers. I will talk to them too."

"Can I stay here in Townsville?"

"Yes. We will enroll you in Townsville High if you stay and live with us. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I love it here but I miss San Diego."

"They'll get full visitation rights. You can visit them every summer."

"Will you talk to mom and my caretakers first?"

"Of course, Alejandra."

"What about Stephen?"

"I'll worry about him. He won't harm you again."

"How can you say that?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Okay, I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

 

Stephen and I managed to make up that week and he at least told me he wouldn't harm Alejandra for my sake. I really didn't know if I should believe him or not actually. Then Ace called me at the end of the week asking to talk to me over dinner that Sunday night. Surprisingly, Stephen had no rebuttal and I told him I could come. I met up with him on the outside of the restaurant in a modest long sleeve dress and black boots with heels to match. 

"You look pretty, DeeDee."

"Thank you. Fancy restaurant."

"I know." The woman at the podium led us to a small candlelit table in the middle of the restaurant. I put on a little grin, then looked back down at my hands on my lap. He coughed to get my attention so I shot my head back up barely looking at him. 

"Why do you look so down?"

"I have a secret that I never told Stephen."

"What? You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant again."

"Really? How long did you know?"

"Since last week. Buttercup's pregnant too...and so is Desiree."

"She is?! Wait, how do you know?"

"She told me the other day, but don't tell. She might tell you soon."

"No wonder she's been so tired, irritable, and cranky! She was even worse when she was pregnant with Clover and Spade. Wait, Desiree's pregnant too?!"

"Yep, I was surprised too."

"Planned or unplanned?"

"Not sure. They probably want to try for another son since Heechul has two older sisters."

"Probably."

"Why did you want me to come?"

"I wanted to talk about Alejandra."

"What about her?"

"She's really grown on the family. I think she likes it here. I'm thinking about Buttercup and I getting full custody of her with full visitation for you and her caretakers."

"Stephen is still unstable about it though...but if that's what you want to do."

"I'll talk to your aunt and uncle too."

"I'm fully aware you'll do so."

"DeeDee, I missed thirteen years of my daughter's life. I just want to be part of it now."

"I understand, Ace. Just talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Alright, I will. Would you like to dance?"

"Okay." He led me to the dance floor and twirled me around as we did the waltz with the music. It was just like junior prom...I felt like I was falling in love with him again. 

"Reminds me of junior prom."

"Yeah, I think I still love you, DeeDee."

"I still love you too." He grinned with a little chuckle following. 

Suddenly, he embraced me closer looking deep in my eyes. I tried to look away, but then he kissed me. I slightly smiled after until the music changed into a smooth salsa. The night was perfect because we were once again in love.


	6. Turn Your Love Around

"Alejandra! Could you come downstairs?!," daddy called from the foyer. I walked down after he did reluctantly with my head down yawning.

"Yes, dad," I weakly said.

"We got a surprise for you."

"What?" I followed him in the living room and my expression changed when I saw my caretakers and my birth mother there.

"Mom! Dad!," I yelled running to hug my caretakers.

"Wait, mom?" I asked looking at my birth mother.

"Yes, I'm here too."

"What is this about?"

"Ace was telling us that he wants to adopt you."

"Is that okay, mom?"

"Well, do you like it here?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Buttercup, is that okay with you?," my caretaker dad asked. "I mean you are with child."

"It's perfectly fine. We have plenty of room for her."

"Okay," he said nonchalantly.

"So are you doing it?"

"Yes, but we probably can't get anywhere until the end of the summer.

"I'm patient, mom."

"I know you are. Felix and I are now adopting a little girl from his hometown."

"Really?! What's her name?!"

"Alaynie. Starts with an 'A' like your name."

"Oh, mom! I'm so excited!"

"I thought you might be."

"Aunt Meaghan, Uncle Felix, I want to start over. I would like to invite all of you to my house for a party. Alejandra, your grandparents want to get to know you better."

"Okay."

 

"Are you excited?!," Clover asked me as we walked downstairs to leave. We were both in party dresses even though Buttercup had to force Clover to get in the dress since she hates dresses.

"Yeah, I am," I answered back.

"Mr. and Mrs. McPherson are really nice," she told me suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm not sure."

"You just caught them off guard."

"I hope."

"Will you two come on?!," Spade called from the porch.

"Be patient, Spade!," Clover spewed.

"Enough you two! Your father is ready to go now," Buttercup said walking up on the porch to get us. We walked to the garage and just like she said, daddy was waiting in the car just tapping the dashboard. After we got settled and daddy drove off, Spade started harassing Clover about Malone. Buttercup decided to change the conversation after that.

"Desiree and her family are going."

"Really, Buttercup?!"

"Really, she's with child too like your mother and me."

"Oh, well congrads to them!" We arrived at the house and pulled in a little later. Mom was looking out of one of the windows and she ran to meet us.

"Welcome!"

"Mom!," I yelled running to hug her.

"Hey, sweetie. Come in, come in. Clover...Spade, Malone's upstairs with Marlon, Hyuna, Hyerim, and Heechul."

"Where's McKenna?," Clover asked.

"In her room with Marlow."

"Figures," Spade moaned.

"May I go with them?," I asked.

"No, not yet. I want you to get to know my parents a little better."

"Okay," I moaned. Mom led me to the grand living room where all the guests were. My maternal grandparents were sitting next to my caretakers trying to catch up with them.

"Alejandra!," they all yelled.

"Hey!," I greeted back as I sat by them.

"Dee, come here," Stephen summoned.

"I must be going," mom told us as she walked by him.

"So, Alejandra, I hear you've been living in Townsville with your father," caretaker dad started.

"Do you like it there?," grandma asked.

"I sure do. Dad is so cool."

"What do you think of our daughter?," grandpa asked.

"She's really nice just like Mrs. Copular."

"Oh, yes. Buttercup is so nice now. Meaghan was telling us that Ace wants to adopt you."

"Yes, grandma. But dad's making sure mom will be able to see me."

"We're fully aware," she assured.

"Raising you has been quite a blessing," caretaker mom chirped.

"Thank you, mom."

"Yes, yes. We just want to apologize about the other day. It was so nice to finally meet you," grandma assured.

"Yes, you remind us of DeeDee when she was your age."

"Wow! That must be great, grandpa."

"Alejandra!"

"Mrs. Chen?!," I jumped up and ran to hug her.

"Whoa, I'm still with child."

"I'm sorry...I forgot."

"I'm just joking with ya. Don't you just look pretty?!"

"Thanks. Where's your husband?"

"Just talking to Stephen. Those two have been friends for awhile."

"Really?"

"Yeah, since grade school. Don't know how, though. They aren't the same at all."

"I don't think anyone's like Mr. Astronomonov."

"True, true. Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that I'm your godmother and I wanted to give you this in person." She handed me a long box with blue polka dotted bow in the middle of it.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Chen."

"Open it."

"Oh, okay." It was a bottle cap necklace inside with a huge picture of me in the middle and small pictures of mom and dad and my stepsiblings. "Wow!"

"I thought you might like it. Siwon designed that type of necklace for a jeweler he designs advertisements for. So I just took the design and actually made it into this for you. I'm glad you like it."

"No, no I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. And you can call me 'nanny' or 'Nanny Dee' or 'Mrs. Desi'. I don't mind."

"Okay, Nanny Dee." She laughed.

 

After that, I was free to go by the rest of the 'kids' just to hang out and talk. Unfortunately, I bumped into a red-haired girl that looked like Blossom and McKenna.

"Watch where you're going!," the red-head demanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm Alejandra. Nice to meet you..."

"Marlow...Marlow Bethanie McPhearson, the daughter of two very smart married people."

"Oh, Marlow, don't tease. It's not her fault she's codominant!"

"What?"

"We meant you're just like both of your parents: slow!"

"McKenna, we do share a mother."

"I know. But I'm a genius like dear ol' dad. You look like mom and act just like her."

"Well, we're done here. Let's go, McKenna."

"Don't worry about them." I followed the voice until she saw the blonde standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi! I'm Alejandra."

"I know. I'm Briella Michelle."

"Oh, wait. I saw you the other day."

"Yes, I remember. Are you new in town?"

"Sort of. I'm Ace and DeeDee's daughter."

"Oh, well you can come hang with us. We don't bite. Marlow's just naturally mean."

"And McKenna," I moaned walking into the room.

"Hey Malone!"

"Oh, hey Alejandra," he greeted hugging me. "How have you been?"

"Good...I guess."

"Oh, Marlon, this is my stepsister, Alejandra. This is my best friend, Marlon Thomas."

"Marlon Brandon Thomas. Nice to meet you, Alejandra."

"I like your contacts."

"What?"

"She told me the same thing," Clover whispered.

"This is my real eye color- hazel green. My dad is that brunette green eyed man."

"Oh, so your mom is black right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Marian Anita Andrews-Thomas...your mom's best friend."

"Oh, I apologize."

"No worries."

"Oh, mom gave you the necklace!," Hyuna piped in.

"Yeah, I love it!"

"We're glad. Hyuna and I helped sequin it," Hyerim assured.

"What about me?," Heechul asked.

"You didn't help!," Hyerim yelled.

"Oh, right. That's why I made you this card."

"Thank you, Heechul. I love it."

"I hope mom is having a boy. That way I won't be the only one," he moaned.

"We all hope," Hyerim agreed.

"It will be fair to you," Hyuna added.

"Where's your father?," I asked Hyuna.

"In Mr. Astronomonov's office."

"Okay, thanks." I slipped away from Malone's room and went by the office when I heard Nanny Dee talking to Mr. Chen about the 'other side'.

"I think they should meet."

"I don't know if Stephen is strong enough to face this."

"I want Alejandra to meet her too. I was even planning to take her to the other side."

"But Melania...and Vladimir in this case. She thought he was her father this whole time."

"I know, but she's fourteen now like Alejandra and she needs to know the truth."

"I understand, Desi. But this is too much for this family to undertake."

"You're right. I'm causing myself unwanted stress."

"Just calm down. We don't need a premature baby." I paced by the staircase and went back to the scene knocking on the wall.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Mr. Chen."

"Oh, hello Alejandra. Desi told me you liked the necklace."

"Yeah, I love it. Thank you."

"No problem." My eyes moved straight to Nanny Dee.

"What gender is the baby?"

"I've only been pregnant for a week and a half. You don't find that out until you're six months."

"Oh, my bad."

"You're just like your mother," she moaned.

 

**One Week Later**

 

Nanny Dee rode into Townsville to pick me up. Her plan worked and she was able to get Michel, Vladimir, and Melania to go to her house. But she had two specific places to take me: Luminia and Andros on the 'other side'. She arrived in Townsville much quicker than she had the last time in particular haste. She knocked on the door and Buttercup answered.

"Hey, Desi."

"Hey, BC. Is Alejandra awake?"

"Just woke up. Are you here to pick her up?"

"Yeah, I have a surprise for her at the house."

"Oh, well...come on in." Clover, Spade, and I were at the breakfast table laughing and giggling while daddy was reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Nanny Dee!," I yelled running to hug her.

"Hey, Alle. I see you love your necklace."

"I never take it off. Why are you here?"

"I want you to meet Melania," she whispered to me.

"She's here?!"

"Yep, with Michel and Vladimir. She's fourteen just like you."

"OMG! I need to get dressed quick!," I blurted charging up the stairs.

"Hey, Desi. Buttercup, I need to go."

"Okay, Acey. Bye."

"Okay, Nanny Dee. I'm ready!" I came downstairs with a shot silk dress with silver stilettos and my hair pinned up.

"Wow, you're dressed up!," Nanny Dee exclaimed.

"With my stilettos," Buttercup piped in.

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to wear them."

"Fine," she murmured.

"Well, let's go."

 

Hyuna and Hyerim were talking Melania to death when we got there. Heechul was sitting by Mr. Chen as he was talking to Michel and Vladimir. Everything got quiet as we walked into the room. Nanny Dee decided to break the silence.

"Michel, Vladimir, Melania, this is my goddaughter, Alejandra Danyell Garcia Copular."

"It's nice to meet you, Alejandra," Michel greeted.

"Melania! Talk to her!"

"Oh, hey Alejandra. Why are we here?"

"It's complicated," Vladimir spewed.

"What's so complicated about it?!"

"Vladimir isn't your real father," Michel whispered.

"What?!"

"Stephen Astronomonov, my mother's husband is your real father," I perked up.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."  
"Fine, take me to see him."

"I don't..."

"Take me!" She grabbed my arm hard and dragged me out the door. "Melania, wait!," Michel called. After we were a ways away from the house, she let go of my arm and walked ahead.

"I can't believe I'm half mortal!," she spewed. "Mother kept this from me for fourteen years!"

"Are you a vampire?," I whimpered.

"Of course! One of the best hunters there are!"

"Do you really want to meet your father?"

"No, but I wanted to get away from mother dearest."

"Oh."

"Why are you so dressed up anyway?"

"Nanny Dee told me she was going to bring me to the other side."

"Other side, huh? I can take you there."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, step in the portal."

 

_**To Be Continued...** _


	7. Crossing Over

"Whoa! What is this place?," I chirped. I marveled at the beauty of the glorious palace and the luxurious glow that surrounded the kingdom. 

"Luminia circa first century C.E. This kingdom is ruled by Reina Darcita, my third cousin, and her four children: Mariposa, Marisol, Dawn, and Brandon."

"Wow! Are we on the other side?!"

"Sure are."

"Are you going to show me around?"

"No, I have plans."

"How am I supposed to get back?"

"I don't know," she moaned as she disappeared.

 

I ran into the enchanted forest to hide so no one could see that I was a mortal. I hid up in the tallest tree I could find only to be frightened by a talking tree squirrel. I fell out of the tree and was caught by a singing woman in green and brown that resembled a Native American woman. 

"What are you doing in the enchanted forest?," she asked me. 

"I was hiding. I'm not from here."

"Are you from the other side?"

"Yes, San Diego, California."

"Hmm...what's your name child?"

"Alejandra."

"I'm Adsila, the Guardian of Magical and Earthly Creatures."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. It means flower in Cherokee. Myrim saved me as a baby from the Trail of Tears."

"Who's Myrim?"

"The highest being in this realm. She lives in New Sparks across this kingdom."

"Oh."

"Don't be ashamed that you are a mortal either. We accept mortals in this realm, heck the king of this kingdom was mortal."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I must be going. Be careful, Alejandra. This realm can still be dangerous for a mortal."

"I'll take heed."

 

Meanwhile, Dawn and Brandon Carson were walking from the palace to the enchanted forest to pick apples for their breakfast buffet. Dawn wasn't too willing to go with her younger twin brother to do such a thing since their mother didn't know where they were going. Ever since their father died, she was much more worried about their safety. 

"Brandon, I want apples as much as you but won't mother be worried if we are gone and she doesn't know."

"Dawn, you worry too much."

"We still could have told her."

"If we did, she would send our servants to pick apples and they never pick the ripe ones."

"What's so wrong with that? We are the royalty."

"I rather pick them myself. I know which ones I like." I held tight to the branch I was sitting on when I heard them coming into the woods. I scurried down the tree and went to hide in the bushes. Too bad I didn't realize I was still seen. 

"Who's there?," Brandon asked. I whimpered trying to get back down.

"We can see you, young lady."

"What are you doing here?," Brandon asked.

"Hiding."

"Do your parents know that you're here?," Dawn asked.

"Probably not."

"We could escort you home," Brandon offered. 

"I'm not from here."

"Then where are you from?," Dawn rudely asked.

"The other side. My Nanny Desiree was going to take me here but a vampress named Melania took me here and deserted me."

"Oh, not Melania!," Dawn grunted.

"Desiree? As in Desiree Chen?," Brandon excitedly asked.

"Yeah, she's my godmother."

"That's amazing! What's your name?"

"Alejandra Danyell Garcia Copular."

"I'm Prince Brandon and this is my sister, Dawn. Welcome to New Luminia. Desiree is widely known in this realm. There's a statue of her in New Andros."

"Wow! But I'm a mortal."

"That's fine. Our mother must meet you."

"Brandon."

"Dawn, it's fine. You can come with us."

"Okay!," she chirped skipping.

"Stay here and we'll get our mother to see you," Brandon instructed me. "Okay!," I happily responded. After they left, I ventured off to the same room their older sister was in talking to one of the royal advisors. I admiring one of the tapestries and when I went out to touch it, she was quick to stop me. 

"What are you doing?!," she demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Who are you?! Why are you in our palace?!"

"I'm waiting for the queen. Are you..."

"No! I'm her eldest daughter, Mariposa. Are you here to complain to my mother?! What village are you from?!"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Fine. Security!"

"Wait, I'm here to see the queen," Alejandra whined dangling by her arms tightly clenched by the guards. 

"Mariposa Juanita Ramirez! What are you doing?"

"Mother. This commoner was disrupting the peace."

"That commoner is Desiree Chen's goddaughter, Alejandra Danyell Copular. Guards, let her go."

"Right, your majesty. Sorry, Alejandra." 

"Why can't you just be quiet like Marisol? This is still my kingdom and I'm still in charge."

"That mortal has made you weak. I'm only trying to protect my kingdom. Not all mortals can be trusted."

"That mortal was more of a father to you then Marco! I'm starting to see Marco in you."

"Well, he was my father! I'm the rightful heir!"

"No, I'm going to give my throne to Brandon."

"Fine!," she declared storming off.

"I apologize for her, Alejandra."

"It's okay, your majesty." I curtsied and smiled at Brandon standing behind her.

"Welcome to New Luminia. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Same to you."

"Dawn, go fetch her a new dress of yours."

"Yes, mother."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"People will know you're from the other side. You look like you're Dawn size."

"Okay."

"Your dress is ready!," Dawn called from the staircase.

"I'm coming!," I yelled running up the stairs. The dress was very poise and elegant almost looking like a prom dress. It was a bright hot pink sleeveless and went all the way down to my feet. When I walked out of the room, I bumped into Marisol. 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're fine. I'm Marisol Brandie Ramirez. Who are you? A visitor of my mother's?"

"Sort of. I'm Alejandra Danyell Copular."

"Oh my! You're Desiree Chen's goddaughter! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Please come down, Alejandra."

"Coming, your majesty."

"My, my you look wonderful! Perfect!"

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I'll take you to the room you can stay in."

"Stay in? I need to get back home."

"At least stay the night. We insist."

"Okay, Brandon." He took me to one of the grand rooms of the palace and showed me around. "This is where you can stay."

"Wow! This room is very elegant!"

"Anything for our greatest visitor."

"Oh, you're too kind. Hey, what is this?"

"A portal necklace, but I would advise you not to touch..." But it was too late. A portal appeared and swallowed me inside of it before Brandon could stop it.


	8. Disruptions and Lost Translation

"Hey! Watch out!," a young man called out to his young damsel. Her name was Malaysia, the beautiful princess of Lutari Island, that graced him as his young bride. The young man was Prince Kiet of Andros, whose parents were the beautiful Queen Sherydan and the first Thai king of Andros, Rikyl. Strangely, they all shared the Japanese surname of his grandmother's husband, Shotoku Masura.

"Ahh!," I screamed before crashlanding in the dirt.

"Uhh! Random girl falling from the sky!"

"Calm down, Mally. Who are you, miss?" I slowly picked up my head from the dirt and when I saw him, I couldn't help but just admire his handsome, tan complexion. He was rugged, not skinny but toned, and tanned from the mixture of Thai and Andrean skin. His dark colored, almond shaped eyes complimented his bright white smile. 

"I'm Alejandra Danyell Copular."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said before kissing my hand which made me blush. "I'm Prince Kiet (key-tah) of Andros."

"And I'm Malaysia, the princess of Lutari Island and his fiancée."

"I'm aware. I'm graced by Prince Brandon of Luminia."

"Wow." I looked up as I heard the sound of huge flapping wings from the sky. I saw a tan young girl and what looked to be an Asian young man on a red and orange dragon.

"Uhh! Kenji!," Kiet grunted.

"Who's Kenji?"

"Prince of Shintoo and my older twin sister, Lawai's fiancée. They're engaged to keep the alliance my parents made with the new Shintoo monarcy. His family took over the democracy. To me, they're more like dictators."

"No offense to your Grandfather Shotoku, but that's just like the Japanese to do. He's the only Japanese person I like."

"Why all the animosity?"

"I'm half Thai, that's why."

"And Lutarians are from mixed blood of ancient Andreans and Koreans."

"Joy made the nations of Shintoo and the Terrans for all Asian people to live in peace and harmony, but after Kenji's family rose to power, there's been nothing but conflict!"

"Oh, here he comes," Malaysia huffed. 

Kenji landed his dragon about a foot away from them and jumped off to help Lawai down. 

"There you go, my sweet."

"Oh, Kenji! That was really fun!"

"Thank you, lily. It took me a long time to tame this beast," he assured gently tapping his dragon's coat.

"But he's a sweet beast now." Kenji looked straight at Kiet with a small smirk on his face.

"Hello, dearest future brother-in-law. I am lucky to be graced by her beauty," he teased in Japanese.

"You better treat my sister with respect and dignity and not as sex object for your pleasure!," Kiet yelled back in Japanese. That outburst started a fight between them as Kenji yelled back and forth to Kiet and Malaysia in Japanese. Lawai scooted by me that was now dumbfounded.

"Hey, Alejandra," she whispered. "I'm Princess Lawai (la-why) of Andros. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. You're very pretty."

"Thank you. What brings you here?"

"Melania brought me here."

"The vampress Melania?"

"Yeah." Kenji, Kiet, and Malaysia finished their argument soon after leaving Kiet and Malaysia standing furious as Kenji flew off on the beast. 

"Kiet! Why did you make a scene in front of our guest?! She looked frightened!"

"She's just lucky I said it in Japanese. I had a few choice words for him."

"Kiet, he's my fiancée whether you like it or not."

"How do you know Japanese? I thought you were Thai."

"I am half Thai. My father took my grandfather's Japanese surname and plus our aunt Miyoko only understands Japanese but she's trying to learn English," Kiet explained.

"But we also know Mandarin, Korean, Thai, and Spanish. Our parents made alliances with Luminia, Shintoo, and Lutari Island so we learned those languages since we were little from the best scholars," Lawai added. 

"Even Desiree is fluent in Korean and Japanese," Kiet assured.

"Wow! Cool place!"

"Well, a long time ago when our grandmother was young, Andros was a place of isolation for English speaking dark-skinned people. But she made such an impact on Shintoo and the Terrans that the people started to migrate to Andros and when our Andrean mother married our Thai father, they made Andros open to everyone so now this place is known as New Andros," Kiet explained.

"It was a vision grandma had for a long time that is equality for all the different people of this galaxy," Lawai added.

"Wow. I want to meet them."

"Don't worry. You will," Malaysia assured. 

 

"Your highness, Rikyl, your mother's family is coming over to visit for the rest of the summer."

"Of course. Thank you."

"When were you going to tell me?," his wife asked.

"It was going to be a surprise, Sherry."

"What are you going to do about Miyoko? All of our nobility and palace officials can only speak English."

"Well, I apologize for my mother trying to impress Shotoku by making Japanese the family language."

"Wait, can't Mikio understand English?"

"Yeah, he can translate for her."

"I wonder when the kids are coming back. They're probably almost here by now."

"Well, they live in the Terrans. It ain't that far."

"Mother, father, we're back with a guest," Lawai called. 

"Sorry we took so long. I had to bring Malaysia home."

"No matter. Who is this guest?," their mother asked.

"Hello, your majesty," I greeted.

"Oh! Is it really you, Alejandra?!"

"Yes, Queen Sherydan."

"Oh, well you have come at a great time! My mother-in-law will be delighted to meet you."

"Well, I'll be happy to meet her too."

"We're here!," a voice declared from the main hallway. 

"That's them right now." I stayed on the side as the guests said hello to their family. Besides, I couldn't understand since they were talking in Japanese. I tried to walk farther away from the scene when I knocked into Miyoko. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." The tan girl looked at her like she was confused. Her almond shaped eyes kept on blinking.

"Are you deaf?" I meant it in all seriousness.

"What did you say? I apologize for bumping into you," the girl responded in clear Japanese.

"Can you understand English?"

"No, she can't," her brother, Mikio, declared. "She apologized for bumping into you. My sister's slightly dyslexic so it's been hard teaching her English."

"Oh, I apologize." 

"She forgives you."

"I see you've met my aunt Miyoko and uncle Mikio," Kiet said.

"Aunt?! Uncle?! They're our age!"

"I know. Miyoko's fourteen and Mikio's thirteen."

"Hello, Alejandra." I looked back to see a dark-skinned woman standing behind me. 

"Umm, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Lauryn Masura...the king's mother and the mother of these two. It's nice to meet you. Desiree's a close friend of mine."

"Wait, how are you the king's mother? You're black."

"I'm aware. I adopted him when he was a baby."

"Oh. If you can speak English, why do your kids speak..."

"Well, my husband and I wanted them to learn Japanese first because that's our tongue we use at home, but then Miyoko was diagnosed with dyslexia so it's been really hard to teach her English."

"Oh."

"So Mikio translates for her."

"Alejandra. Such a pretty young lady."

"Thanks, mister."

"This is my husband, Shotoku Masura."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Lauryn!"

"Rochelle." The two met in a friendly hug. 

"Hello, Shotoku...and look at you, Mikio! Handsome, young man!"

Then she looked at silent Miyoko and said, "Hello, young lady. Don't you look pretty?," in Japanese.

"Arigato," was Miyoko's quick response as a small smile followed.

"You know Japanese too?!," I asked anxiously.

"Who are you, miss?"

"Mother, this is Desiree Chen's goddaughter, Alejandra Copular," Sherydan explained.

"Oh. I'm Rochelle Wilks, Sherydan's mother and former queen of Andros. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."


	9. False Accusations

Queen Sherydan and Mrs. Lauryn insisted that I stayed for their early dinner, so I did. I was still dumbfounded though since everyone was speaking Japanese for Miyoko unless they were addressing the help. I guess they figured that since I was Desiree's goddaughter, that I could understand...but that was a false accusation. After dinner, I went to one of the grand windows of the palace and looked out to the magnificent kingdom I was now in. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I turned around to see Mrs. Lauryn standing behind me. 

"Yes," I replied.

"I had to flee from here when I was six," she started.

"Why?"

"Andros was attacked by a vampire clan and no mercy was shown to my parents. My aunt and uncle took us to Monokia Island. I thought I would never see the beauty of Andros ever again. But then my son met Sherydan and they married making this kingdom open to everyone."

"Was that your dream?"

"Why, yes. Yes, it was."

"Wow. I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

 

I walked outside of the palace grounds into the inner city protected by the gate around the kingdom. I awed at the glory of the kingdom and giggled as I saw the little Andrean and Shintoo kids playing in the streets. I kept walking down the road until I saw what looked to be Malaysia walking with two other girls. I tapped her shoulder and all of them turned my way. 

"Oh, hey Alejandra."

"Hey Malaysia. Who's your friends?"

"Friends? These are my little twin sisters, Indonesya and Tywan."

"Oh, hi!" They just looked at me and waved liked I did.

"Umm...Alejandra...they only speak Korean."

"What?! Then how do you understand English?"

"I learned since English is Kiet's first language. Since we live in Lutari Island, Korean is our native tongue."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet them."

"Well, we need to go. Bye, Alejandra."

"Bye!" I walked on further down the road until I saw the red and orange beast I saw just awhile ago. Behind the beast, I saw Kenji talking to a tan girl. She was quite beautiful with long, flowing hair and the same dark colored, almond shaped eyes as Miyoko. 

"That cheater!," I whispered. I tried to hide better until I tripped over the beast's tail. 

"You! Didn't I just see you?!"

"Who is she?," the girl asked. 

"I'm Alejandra. What are you doing with another girl?"

"What?! This is my cousin, Utaki. Her mother is Andrean, so she lives here."

"Are your parents divorced?"

"No, my father died in battle. Kenji visits my mother and I every day. He's my favorite cousin."

"Oh."

"Did you really believe I would cheat on my beautiful bride? I love Lawai too much to do such a thing."

"I'm sorry." 

"Utaki! Come inside! It's getting late!"

"Coming, mother! Bye, Kenji!"

"Bye. I will talk to mother about you two moving to Shintoo by us."

"Okay!"

"I'm sorry again, Kenji."

"It's fine, I guess. You're new here, but you've probably been listening to Kiet about how he sees me. Well, whatever he told you is  
wrong. I'm trustworthy and I'm no dictator and my parents aren't either. We're fair rulers."

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me. I understand."

"It's a whole new world here. I'm not used to dark-skinned people speaking Korean or Japanese except my godmother."

"What's the other side like?"

"Nothing like this. No one has magical powers except my stepsiblings, stepmother, and her sisters and magical creatures don't exist. But I guess you could include my father."

"What's wrong with your father?"

"He's green...like his skin is green. And he has fangs like mine. I think he's a vampire, but I'm not sure."

"Interesting. Your world sounds boring."

"Yeah, I like it here. I wish I could stay."

"Maybe you could."

"No, I can't. My father would be worried."

"Well, you are a teenager now. Don't you want some freedom?"

"Yes. It's getting late. I need to get back to Luminia."

"Why?"

"I'm staying at the palace."

"How long you staying?"

"I have to go back home tomorrow."

"Hmmm...I could take you there. I'm going back to Shintoo."

"Take me to Shintoo."

"What?"

"Take me with you. It's only seven."

"Okay. Watch out for my mother though. She doesn't like seeing me with anyone other than Lawai."

"And your dad?"

"He's carefree. Don't worry."

"Okay."


	10. No More Lies, Just Lanterns

The beast glided over the brightly lit Shintoo. I got a nice glimpse of the luxury of the brand new monarchy as the townspeople put up lanterns above their porches. Most of the people were wearing festive, colorful kimonos around the Imperial Court of Shintoo. Those people that lived around the court were 97% Japanese as the other Asian groups lived among that area more spaciously. 

"Why is everyone so festive?" 

"It's a Friday night. They always do this."

"Oh, it's so pretty."

"Yeah. Shintoo is a beautiful place."

"I'll say! Are you going to land by the Imperial Court?"

"Yep. Down, boy." 

The beast swooped down on its landing spot and gently stopped. Kenji helped me off of him and led me to the front of the court. Surprisingly, Lawai was standing there in a kimono talking to a short, middle-aged lady with shoulder length, jet black hair. 

"Mom?! Lawai?!"

"Kenji, who is this?" the woman asked. 

"Well..."

"Alejandra?!" Lawai shrieked. "I thought you went back to Luminia."

"I was going to take her back, but she wanted to come here."

"Say no more. She's Desiree Chen's goddaughter. It's nice to meet you! I'm Empress Yui."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad you understand English." 

"Huh?"

"She's been to Andros," Kenji answered for me. 

"Oh, right. They mostly just do that for Lauryn's little girl, Miyoko," Empress Yui moaned. 

"I just came to see the beautiful Friday night Lantern Festival. It's really pretty."

"We've been doing this for years, Lawai," Empress Yui explained. "Please come in, Alejandra. The Emperor would love to meet you."

"Okay."

 

The interior of the palace was kind of a given since the outside looked like a shogun palace. The art and tapestries were that of Ancient Japanese marvels from the other side. Most of the trinkets were made of gold or jade showing the wealth of their family. The Empress led the way to the throne room where the Emperor was looking out to the city where the lanterns glew in the nighttime sky. 

"My Queen, look at how beautiful our empire looks."

"I am sure of it, my king."

"Yes, yes. Well, what a surprise!" he cheered after turning around. "We weren't expecting you, Alejandra."

"Your majesty," I greeted with a curtesy. 

"I am Emperor Keoshi on Shintoo's Imperial Court"

"Nice to meet you."

"Your sisters have been waiting for you," Emperor Keoshi said. 

"Of course they have," he said sarcastically. 

"You're finally back!" a girl yelled. 

"Whatever, Yuki. I'm back now."

"Where were you?"

"At Utaki's house. I can't visit my cousin now?"

"Whatever!" 

"Are you visiting?" one asked me.

"Umm..yes," I mumbled. 

"Lawai! You look so pretty!" another said. 

"Thank you, Yumi."

"Alejandra, these are my three little sisters: Yuki, Yumi, and Yuri. They're triplets."

"Hey, Alejandra. I'm the oldest and the prettiest."

"Whatever, Yuki! We all look the same!," Yuri yelled. 

"Don't be mad because you're little."

"Enough you three. Get along around the guest."

"Yes, father," they all said. 

"Do you want to see the rest of the palace?"

"Yes! I'd love too, Kenji."

"Don't bore her, brother."

"I don't plan too, Yuki."

 

"And this is my chamber," Kenji announce with Alejandra slowly following behind. "Pretty spacious, huh?"

"I'll say. This looks like a scene from Ancient Japan."

"Shintoo was made by Joy during the Yayoi Period of Japan. It was for the oppressed people Joy saved. Overtime, Myrim blessed them with powers and talents. The original Shintoo people were Japanese and according to my father, they were our direct ancestors. We started out as a monarchy but more Asian people began to come in. We were still at peace until the 1900s. Joy began to allow oppressed Korean and Taiwanese people in. They didn't like us because of our Japanese heritage, so they double teamed and overthrew our monarchy. My ancestors were able to restore most of the monarchy but Shintoo was divided. The north was under the tyranny and dictatorship of those people and the south was under the original monarchy. Many civilians moved to the south and others fled to the Terrans. Around the 1950s, rebel Korean democrats overthrew the tyranny and monarchy making Shintoo united under a democracy. They exiled my family to Japan and the Japanese civilians were cased to the outside of Shintoo and the Korean and Taiwanese people were in control." 

"Wow, so how did your family gain power again?"

"It was during the time Lauryn made her mark. My father and his three brothers escaped from Japan and went to battle. All three of my uncles were killed, but they won the battle. My father had the Imperial Court rebuilt rebuilt and became emperor. He cast out all the Rebels to the outside of Shintoo, the Terrans, and Lutari Island.

"Is that why they speak Korean?"

"The Lutarians? Yes. Lutari Island was an Andrean territory, but they began to intermarry with the Rebels."

"Interesting. How did your parents meet then?"

"My mother was born Korean, but her parents were murdered so Joy took her and brought her to a barren Japanese family as a baby and named her Yui. My father had the guards go through Shintoo to bring the most beautiful women to him so he could choose a bride. Mother went with the guards peacefully as they took her to my father. He was quickly amazed by her beauty and took her as his bride. Two years later, I was born and two years after that, my sisters were born." 

"Is everything red, gold, bronze, and jade in here?"

"Basically."

"Well, you have a nice view of the kingdom," Alejandra said looking out of the circular window.

"All of the rooms have this."

"This kingdom really is beautiful."

"Yeah."

"How old are your sisters?"

"Twelve. Yuki thinks she rules everything and a little arrogant and she always argues with Yuri. Yumi is the middle sister and is very sweet and kind."

"Oh. Well, I better get back to Luminia."

"All right. I'll take you."


	11. Playing Hard to Get

After I said goodbye to the Emperor, Empress, and the three princesses, Kenji led me to the beast and we flew off to Luminia in the nighttime sky. 

"The Lantern Festival was really beautiful."

"Thank you. My mother introduced it again."

"I feel like I can fly."

"It must suck being a mortal."

"Yeah, a little."

"I hear you're keen on Prince Brandon."

"A little. I mean he is handsome like you."

"You're starting to grow on me too. You're really pretty yourself."

"Thanks. I hope I'll be able to see Shintoo again."

"You're always welcome to come. You remind me of Utaki."

"Really? Why?"

"Your personality...it's hard to explain."

"Luminia is straight ahead."

 

The beast glided over the huge palace and landed by the nearby enchanted forest. As soon as Kenji helped me down, we were met by Brandon. 

"My princess," he greeted me before hugging me. 

"Hey, Brandon."

"Kenji Mitzuko! What are you doing with her?!"

"She visited Shintoo and Andros. I was bringing her back."

"Well, thank you. Now you are free to leave my kingdom."

"Fine, Brandon Carson...but this kingdom is still Darcita's."

"Leave...now!" 

"Hmph! Bye, Alejandra."

"Bye, Kenji." He left on his beast muttering something in Japanese. 

"Brandon, why did you..."

"Alejandra, we were worried about about you. Where have you been?"

"Kenji told you already."

"I don't want you near him anymore."

"Why?!"

"I care about you and I don't trust him."

"What's with you and Kiet Masura?! Huh?! Kenji is really sweet and kind."

"Alejandra, I love you...that's why."

"How?! We just met!" 

"I know, but I feel a connection with you."

"Why are you getting closer to me?"

"Shhh." He suddenly leaned in for a kiss. 

"Brandon, stop," I whispered after pushing him away from me. 

"Don't you love me?"

"No, I don't. And I can't stay here. Earth is my home.

"So I don't mean anything to you?"

"I'm tired. Good night, Brandon." 

I slowly drifted away from him and walked towards the palace. I bumped into Reina Darcita on the way to my guest chamber. 

"Oh dear, Alejandra," she chirped. 

"Excuse me, Reina."

"Oh, no problem. My son was worried about you."

"I know. He just tried to kiss me. I was with Kenji Mitzuko."

"Oh, I see. He must be falling in love with you. But don't mind him. He needs to learn patience...you just can't force someone to love you. But I'm sure you'll make a fine queen someday. Hopefully by then, Brandon will actually become charming."

"Thank you...I think. But I'm super tired. So good night."

"Yes, good night."

 

During the middle of the night, I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I got up and went to the door to find, surprise surprise, Brandon standing there in his royal jammies with a big smile on his cheeky little face. 

"Oh, hello princess. Have I disturbed you?"

"Um, yeah. It's the middle of the night. What do you want?"

"I wanted to wish you sweet dreams. I didn't get to earlier...you left me so soon.."

"Okay, thank you. Now good night," I grumbled before closing the door on him, but he stopped it with his foot. 

"Alejandra, why are you being so mean?"

"Really, Brandon?! It's 2 o'clock in the morning and you woke me up. You were being so rude to Kenji earlier and you were interrogating me. I'm fine. I can take care of myself and I don't love you...now leave me alone!"

"Fine, I read you loud and clear."

"Are you sure? You don't seem to understand English."

"No, I get it. Good night, Alejandra," he pouted before walking away. 

I felt a little bad for hurting his feelings, but not that bad. He was being super annoying and was being extremely rude to Kenji, so he deserved the response that he got from me. But no matter. I didn't have too much time to dwell on it. I just wanted to go back to sleep...which I did.


	12. Rude Awakening

The next morning, I woke up to the bright Luminian sun beaming in my face. It was a nice sight though...definitely not like the mornings I have back in San Diego or the mornings I was now having in Townsville. But anyway, I jumped out of bed and looked out the grand window to the valley and the nearby villages...just basking in the beauty that was New Luminia. I just couldn't believe that a place like this existed. I always thought that there was just Earth, the rest of the solar system, and the Milky Way. Deep down, I knew there was something else in the universe...but I wasn't sure until I arrived in this realm. Now all of my thoughts were at rest. 

Everything just seemed so right, until I heard a loud knock on the door. 

"Brandon!" I thought loudly in my head. 

I reluctantly went to answer the door and there he was in his full royal garb with a bright smile on his face. 

"Good morning, sunshine!" he greeted. "The sunlight's reflection..." But he was cut off by my yawn. 

"Save it. Breakfast smells really good. You must have some great cooks."

"We got fresh apples too."

"Brandon!" Dawn called from the other chamber door. 

"Oh, hey Dawn."

"Are you bothering Alejandra again? Geez, can't she just catch a break in the morning?!"

"Fine. I'll let you go, Alejandra. I'll meet you two in the dining hall," he scoffed before walking down the hallway. 

"Wow, he really has the hots for you," Dawn remarked. 

"Yeah, I know. He's so persistent."

"Hmm, don't mind him. He's super awkward. Mother's been trying to teach him to be more kingly...be more charming. He's gonna need a queen someday...probably someday soon. Mother keeps saying her days are numbered."

"What?"

"Oh, perhaps I said too much. Don't tell a soul what was just told."

"I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Thank you. I have to change...and so do you. So I'll see you in a bit. Also if you wish for a bath, the wash room is the second door on the left down the hall."

"Oh, you just read my mind. Thank you."

 

As soon as I stopped talking to Dawn, I gathered some clothes that Marisol gave me to wear and headed to the wash room. When I toggled the door knob, I noticed that the door was locked. I clutched the dress in my arms and just waited...impatiently. I really wanted breakfast, but someone just had to be in the wash room when I was trying to use it. 

"I'm sorry about her," a calm voice said. I turned around and noticed timid Marisol standing behind me. She was all dressed up in her royal gown and jewelry and her raven silk hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a golden tiara adorned her head. 

"Oh, hello Marisol."

"Hello, Alejandra," she chirped. "Wonderful morning, we're having huh?"

"Yeah, I really like it here."

"Oh, I'm so glad. We love having you hear. You're even more amazing than I thought."

"Thanks. So who's in here?"

"Mariposa. She's always hogging the bathroom. She's vain and obsessed with cleanliness and beauty. I feel as though her heart has gone cold...it's hard as stone. And there is nothing redeeming there. I worry for her...and me...and mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, perhaps I said too much. I'll see you at breakfast. Hopefully, Mariposa will leave soon," she said before ultimately walking away.

 

I just scratched my head wondering what they were talking about. They had me messed up honestly. I wasn't this grand hero of New Luminia. I wasn't the new queen either. I was just ordinary, unimpressive Alejandra Danyell Garcia Copular...daughter of a quirky blonde and an ex-convict mutant. There was nothing special about me. Nothing. I was sure of it. 

As soon as I snapped out of my contemplation, though, I was spooked to see Mariposa standing in front of me. And man was I confused. Like I was terrified of her after our first encounter, but she was really pretty. Her long raven, curly silk hair was shining in the light which made me wonder if she used the same hair product my real dad used. Her brown skin was glowing too and her face was decorated in the finest makeup. I swear I was swooning, but she wasn't that impressed to see me. 

"Ugh. You again? Why are you here?"

"Reina invited me to stay."

"Of course she did. Mother is way too nice for her own good. That's why this kingdom is falling apart. And what's her solution? Giving the kingdom to my incompetent brother. I'm so done with being unappreciated. If I was in charge, this kingdom would go back to its glory days."

"I respect your mother's judgment."

"How would you know? You just met her. I guess you want to stay on her good side because you're the new queen, right? Whatever. I'm starving. See you never," she remarked before walking down to the dining hall. 

I just shrugged my shoulders and walked into the wash room to wash up and change. After I got ready, I walked down to the dining hall to find the whole royal family sitting down just waiting for me to arrive so they could eat. 

"Oh, look who decided to join us," Mariposa huffed. 

"Sorry I took long."

"Oh, no worries," Reina Darcita started. "We weren't gonna eat until you arrived."

"Thank you for waiting then. I really appreciate it."

"You're our guest. It's the least we could do," Marisol added. 

"So have you been enjoying your stay here? Or at least in this realm?"

"Yes, yes I have. I never really left San Diego growing up so it's nice to get a change."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your stay. I heard you also went to Andros."

"Yes, I did. The Masura Royal Family is very very courteous and hospitable."

"Oh yes. Rikyl and Sherydan are wonderful people," Reina assured. 

"And so is Lauryn."

"Right, I forgot about her. She's really one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet."

"Reina, you have some visitors," her assistant, Shanta, announced. 

"Oh, well let them..."

"Tell them to wait, Shanta. We're very busy here."

"Mariposa Juanita Ramirez! You are speaking out of turn. Again, this is still my kingdom. Bring them in, Shanta."

"Of course, your majesty," she answered before bowing before her. 

 

Two seconds later, Shanta walked back into the dining hall with a middle aged black woman and to my surprise, Utaki. 

"Reina, your visitors, Yve and Utaki Fujiwara," Shanta said before stepping back out. 

"Yve! Utaki!" Reina chirped. "Hello, welcome back to New Luminia."

"Yes, hello, Reina Darcita," Yve said before bowing before her. 

"At ease. What brings you here?"

"Utaki wanted to talk to Alejandra. But I decided to tag along to catch up with you."

"Well of course, you two are always welcome here."

"I can't believe you mother. How could you so openly invited this indignant, dishonorable Andrean woman and her hell spawn into our home. We all know she led to Daisuke's downfall," Mariposa huffed. 

"My father died in battle! He died a good man!" Utaki argued. 

"That's only what your horrible mother wants you to believe."

"Enough, Mariposa! Hush!"

"Come on, Utaki. We can talk in my guest chamber," I offered. 

"What about your breakfast?"

"I'll have one of the chefs wrap it up for you," Reina offered. 

"Okay, thank you. Well, let's go then."

"Sorry if I seemed mean yesterday," she started after we sat down on my bed. 

"That's okay. I was spying after all."

"But I'm usually much nicer."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Who's Daisuke?" I quickly asked once I thought about it again. 

"My father," she whined as tears fell from her eyes. "Daisuke Fujiwara, the only biological child of of the Fujiwaras that adopted Kenji's mother. He was born after they adopted Aunt Yui."

"Oh, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine," she assured before she handed me the locket around her neck. "It was the last thing my father gave me. I never take it off...he seems so much closer when I have it on."

"What happened?"

"My mother was like Lauryn Masura being the second Andrean woman at TUMS. Father was a part-time student there getting an engineering degree and he was a part of Uncle Keoshi's army. He bumped into mother one day and they soon fell in love. But my grandparents didn't like mother or Andrean people...mom told me they felt they were a threat to the status quo because of Lauryn. Well, they didn't give them the consent to get married but my mother's parents did, so they got married. His parents were furious, so Aunt Yui and Uncle Keoshi helped them flee from Shintoo and they lived with my mother's parents in Andros. They managed to buy a small apartment on the outskirts of Shintoo and two years later, I was born. Daddy loved me so much. He named me Utaki, but always called me "Honeysuckle". Mother's parents loved me and they would always come to see me, but my other grandparents hated me...I never met them. When I was seven, though, daddy had to go to battle and he gave me this locket soon before he left and told me he would be back soon, but then he died. His parents blamed mother for his death and mom fell into depression. Some nights, she would cry herself to sleep until we moved back to Andros. Aunt Yui, Uncle Keoshi, Grandma, Grandpa, and even Lauryn try to help us when we need it though."

"I'm sorry, Utaki."

"It's not your fault. It's been seven years though."

"I wish I could do something."

"Just forget about it, Alejandra. I don't want to burden you with my problems. I was only answering your inquiry."

"Utaki!" Yve called from the hallway.

"Oh, I guess it's time for me to go. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me."

"Oh, no problem. Bye," I moaned before a tear fell from my eye.


	13. Back to Square One

As soon as Utaki left, I fell into a crying fit. I just couldn't believe it. I had no idea that Utaki's life was so tragic and hard. And to think, I thought that living a lie for 14 years of my life was bad...at least my two real parents were still alive and I gained a whole new family. Meanwhile, Yve and Utaki were stricken with regret, guilt, and suffering on a day to day basis...barely getting by with the help that they were getting. It was sad to just imagine being in her shoes as a 14 year old girl myself. And then it was even worse that I thought she was helping Kenji cheat on Lawai. I was so hard on her and my first impression sucked. Like what was wrong with me? Wasn't I raised better than that? 

I was so deep in contemplation...my eyes drowned in tears...that I didn't even notice that Nanny Dee had walked into my guest chamber to get me and bring me back to the other side. 

"Alejandra, time to go," she said standing behind me. 

"I don't want to!"

"Alejandra Danyell Garcia Copular!" 

"Nanny Dee!" I chirped once I noticed her. 

"And me," another voice said. 

"Melania," I moaned once I noticed her too. "What are you doing here?"

"I dragged her here with me because she got you into this in the first place and she has something to tell you."

"Sorry, Alejandra," she huffed. "I'll never do it again. And it's nice to see you again too."

"Thank you for your heartfelt apology, Melania. Now let's get you home, Alejandra. Ace has been extremely worried."

"Oh, poor daddy. I'm just glad he's okay and is in one piece."

"What? Well of course he's okay. He's just worried about his daughter...like he's supposed to be."

"Wait, I thought you were taking us to my father's house. So she can spend time with her mother and I can finally meet my real father."

"I am. Ace is supposed to be coming over later."

"Right," Melania moaned before they walked back to the dining hall. 

"Thank you for taking care of her, Reina."

"No problem, Desiree. Alejandra is a very sweet girl...just like her mother," she giggled. 

"Yes, she definitely is DeeDee's daughter."

"Oh, yes. I still remember our old misadventures in Ellington. We were so young and feeble back then. I miss those days. I miss those guys. It's just me, Michel, and Jenny now."

"Oh, how is Jenny doing now that you mention it?"

"Oh, she's just fine. She works for Queen Nathalia now. She misses her old life and family dearly, but she has learned to love her new life. It's hard to outlive all of your loved ones I'm sure. I know how much I miss my sweet Bradley. He was such a wonderful man."

"Yes, I've been told. I would have loved to meet him."

"So that must have been when my dear mother fell in love with my real father, huh?" Melania questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is the same time period."

"Figures," she huffed. 

"Don't worry your little head, fair Melania. Stephen is a good guy...he's changed a lot since we first met him. Michel saw something in him that none of us saw. In a way, she was the reason that he ended up with DeeDee like he always wanted. She truly loved him and in some ways, I feel like she still does."

"Okay, I'm ready to meet this dork."

"Okay, well let me get these two back to Ellington then. It was nice catching up with you though, Reina."

"Same to you, Desiree. I always enjoy your company." 

"Bye, Reina!" I greeted. 

"Goodbye, Alejandra! Please come back soon!"

 

After we crossed over to the other side, Desiree took us out for ice cream before finally bringing us back to the Astronomonov Mansion. She knocked on the door and my real mother answered the door...but she surprised me because her hair was in a short bob instead of the normal pigtails that according to Desiree she rocked since elementary school. 

"Oh hey. There's my little girl!" she cooed before hugging me. "Oh, Ace and I were worried sick."

"Well, I'm okay. I was just on the other side."

"Yes, Desi told me. I'm so glad your safe though. You can tell me all about it. I just made lunch too."

"Awesome...since I didn't eat all of my breakfast."

"Of course. Oh, and who are you?" she asked Melania.

"Hey, DeeDee is it? Where is your husband?"

"Huh?"

"Melania! Be polite," Desiree snapped. 

"Fine, hello DeeDee...I'm your husband's daughter. So I was wondering where he was."

"May I ask who your mother is first?"

"Michel Jessica Jackson-Rodski. You're familiar with her, no?"

"I am. Wow, I had no idea. I knew they were dating...but wow. I guess we both had on break babies. But never mind that. He's in his study if you want to speak with him. I'll bring you to him. Desi, Alejandra, you can just hang out in the living room until I come back. It's super quiet in here since McKenna and Malone are in Townsville right now."

"I was about to ask," Desiree insisted before we all walked in after mother. 

"Okay, Melania, Stephen is in his lab in the basement," mother told her before leading her down the basement stairs. Five minutes later, she walked back up the stairs and joined Nanny Dee and me on the sofa that we were sitting on. 

"Wow, he was shocked to know he had a secret daughter too," she giggled. "That's what he gets for being so hard on me."

"So does that mean that he still hates me?"

"No, he doesn't hate you. He lashed out at you because he was mad at me for keeping you a secret for so long. But he's gonna have to get used to you. We missed thirteen years of your life, and Ace and I refuse to miss anymore. We love you so much," she insisted before hugging me. 

"Love you too, mama."

"Oh, it's so nice to hear you call me mama. I hope you can forgive me for giving you away."

"Of course I can. You did what you felt was right. But I'm so glad that I got to meet you and daddy."

"Oh, that's so nice to hear," she cooed again before hugging me again. 

"I really do apologize about Melania. I just wanted Michel to allow her to meet Stephen. I had no idea she was gonna bring Alejandra to the other side. That was what I was gonna do, but she beat me to the punch."

"Well, she definitely is Stephen's daughter. She's as maniacal as he was. I'm surprised it never rubbed off on McKenna or Malone," mother remarked. "But anyway. I did make lunch. I'll fix you a plate, Alejandra. Desi, would you like something too?"

"Oh, no. I'm good. I better be heading back home."

"Oh, well alright. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you girl. Bye, Alejandra. You take care now and stay out of trouble."

"I will, Nanny Dee. I promise," I chirped before she left. 

"So what did you make for lunch?"

"Oh, my portobello mushroom finger sandwiches. Stephen just loves them."

"Portobello mushrooms?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention...we're vegetarian in this household. Stephen's parents were hippies and he just grew up with that diet. Never changed...only his name and character."

"Name? Character? I overheard Reina and Desiree talking about it. What's up with his past?"

"Oh, where to begin? Where to begin?" she pondered before handing me a fixed plate. "Oh, I got it. I have the perfect scrapbook for this story. I actually made it because McKenna had the same questions about three years ago." I watched her go to the shelf above their TV and pick up a pink scrapbook before she sat back down by me and opened it. 

"First things first. Stephen was such a little dork when we were younger," she explained before she showed me a picture. "See. That's me, him, and my little brother. We were very interesting children...especially me. I used to take dance classes and I was super hyperactive. I would get on my brother's nerves all of the time. I had no feelings for Stephen...but he was madly in love with me. He was very weird about it and I wasn't really into nerds back then...until I met Beau. After a long heart to heart, I started dating Beau and I instantly fell for the bookish type. Of course, it wasn't to last and I started seeing Stephen. It was his dream come true but then I met and fell for your father. So we broke up and I started seeing Ace...around the same time Stephen started seeing Michel...again."

"Wow. Is that Stephen too," I asked pointing at the picture of who I thought was a girl. 

"Oh, yeah. That's Stephen. You want to know his real name?"

"What's his real name?"

"Susan."

"For real?"

"For real. I'm being so for real. So he changed it to Stephen once he turned 18."

"Wow, that's so cruel."

"I know," she giggled. "I used to tease him about it all of the time. But anyway, back to the story. You see this picture right here. It was Reina's first trip to Ellington. See, that's her and the late Rey Bradley, Jenny, her late husband Sheldon, Bradley's little brother Tucker, and Michel."

"Wow. Reina was so young right there. And still so beautiful. And that's what the old king looked like? Wow, he was really handsome."

"Yes, they were madly in love with each other. They were truly soulmates. Desi told me she was heartbroken when he was killed in battle."

"Wow, the more you know."

"Well, that's not all. You see, we decided to hide them in my little bro's lab so our parents wouldn't suspect anything...but I quickly befriended Michel. Stephen actually came over that day for my attention but I rejected him like I always did, but she actually found him charming. They ended up dating for about four years until she was turned into a vampire and ultimately fell in love with Vladimir. Stephen was heartbroken...until I saw something in him like she did. But I guess after they got back together, Stephen lost his virginity to her and got her pregnant in the process so Melania came into existence. I can't believe we both lied to each other about that on our wedding night. We promised to wait for each other, but it seems we both couldn't wait."

"Wow. Thank you for clearing some stuff up for me. But I'm still confused."

"About what?"

"Why all of the M's in all of Stephen's old pictures?" 

"Oh, that was his little alias when he was still evil and my bro's rival."

"Alias?"

"Yeah, he went by Mandark."

"That's the silliest thing I ever heard."

"I know. He agrees. That's why we don't really bring it up."

"Right."

"So your father is coming over to pick you up...although he's doing me a favor by bringing McKenna and Malone back home. We need to have a little family meeting when they all get here too. I have important news to share...plus I have to introduce Melania to her half siblings."

"Oh, okay. Wait, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Oh, I didn't cut my hair. I was feeling nostalgic...so I went through my old stuff in the attic and found my old wig. I used to play this cutthroat fashion designer on this old soap opera."

"What soap opera?"

"The Pretty and The Petty."

"Wait, you were Tara Lovey?!"

"Sure was. You've seen the show?"

"Aunt Meaghan loves that soap opera. She used to watch it all of the time when I was little. I had no idea the Tara Lovey was my mom though. You're an amazing actress."

"Oh, thank you. But my actress days are over. I have a family now. But I have started taking dance classes again...trying to go back to my old roots. So tell me about your adventures on the other side...while it's fresh on my mind."

"Oh, it was really fun. New Luminia is beautiful and the royal family is so nice...but the only prince, Brandon, was a little too friendly at times..."

"I see why. You're beautiful like your mother. You have to keep the boys off of you, ya know? Seems like you have your own Mandark now," she giggled. 

"Hooray. So he was that persistent ?"

"Stephen loves to deny it, but yes he was. Very persistent. When we got married, he told me he felt like it was a dream. The object of his affection actually loved him back and was now sleeping next to him every night."

"Wow, I'm starting to look at Stephen in a different light."

"That's why he lashed out at you. He can't stand to think that his perfect angel lost her virginity to someone that wasn't him. It's a silly thought...but I'm sure I can make him numb to the thought in the best way I know how."

"Oh, I see. I also went to Andros and Shintoo. The Masura Royal Family is really nice and hospitable. The only thing was that I was they were all speaking Japanese and I couldn't understand them. I also met these princesses from Lutari Island which is an Andrean territory. They speak Korean there apparently and the oldest princess, Malaysia, is engaged to the prince of Andros, Kiet. I also met Kenji and his cousin, Utaki in Andros. Kenji is engaged to the princess of Andros, Lawai and he's the only prince of Shintoo. The Mitzuko Royal Family of Shintoo was also really nice. Kenji is really cool...I would love to hang out with him again soon. But then there's Utaki...like I mentioned..."

"What about her, sweetie?"

"Well, her mother is Andrean and..."

"Let me guess, her father's Japanese, they met in college, and his parents didn't like her."

"Wow, you're good."

"Oh no. That's not it. It just sounds a lot like Lauryn's story. But what happened in this instance?"

"Her father died in battle seven years ago. I wish I could do something for them. I mean they're miserable."

"Oh, Alejandra," mother started before she hugged me close. "You're too much like me. You care too much about everything...especially things that you can't change."

"What? Didn't you help dad get through high school? And didn't you help bring to rival towns together? You're like a legend...a hero here."

"I also fixed the future..."

"What?"

"Oh, that's a story for another time. Don't tell Uncle Dexter I told you that story, when I do. He'll deny it."

"Umm, okay. But why can't I try to help someone? I mean you accomplished the unthinkable."

"Alejandra, that situation is more complex than the situations I faced at your age. Utaki's father is dead. You can't bring him back. I know that the Cancer sign within you wants to help. We're linked with the same astrology sign, you know...but you can't help in this situation. This is above you."

"Anything's possible though, mama. I mean these people think I'm their next queen. How crazy does that sound? I mean how could I possibly be their next queen? I'm just unimpressive and ordinary Alejandra. There's nothing special about me."

"Now don't say that, Alejandra. Of course you're special. You're my daughter. You never really realize that the universe and its plan is bigger than us. You think I thought I would do half of the things I accomplished in high school? No way! You're capable of so much wonder and you deserve the world, Alejandra. Never forget that. You're gonna accomplish great things...you are destined to be a light in a world of darkness."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome," she said before she kissed my cheek. Then the doorbell rang. 

"Oh, that must be Ace, McKenna, and Malone," mother said before she went to open the door. But instead of it being my father and half siblings, it was Michel standing in the door way." 

"Hello, DeeDee. Is Stephen here?" she asked.


	14. That's Messed Up

_"Hello, DeeDee. Is Stephen here?"_

"Yes, he is. He's in his lab...in the basement."

"Oh, okay. I need to talk to him. Also, have you seen Melania? I'm worried sick about her."

"She's actually down in the lab with him right now."

"Oh, well perfect. Oh, hello Alejandra. How are you? I apologize for Melania's behavior the other day."

"It's fine. I hear she takes after Stephen."

"She does...but it's oddly charming in a very twisted way."

"Of course," I moaned before mother led Michel to the basement lab.

I decided to follow them after they disappeared from my sight and stood by the stairwell to just see what was going on. I noticed that Melania was sitting in a chair across from Stephen's as he sat at his desk before mother and Michel went by them.

"Oh, my lovely DeeDee, do I have another visitor?"

"Yes, you remember Michel, right?"

"Oh, well what a surprise. Hello, Michel."

"Oh, Stephen! You look amazing!" she cheered before she hugged him.

"Thank you. You look amazing too."

"Oh, thank you. You're so sweet. I see you met Melania. She isn't giving you any trouble...is she?"

"Oh no. I love her. You could have told me I had a daughter."

"I was just scared, Stephen. I mean you were married to DeeDee by the time she was born."

"I can understand that. But no, Melania is great. We've been talking for a while now."

"Yeah, for a dork, dad's pretty cool, mom."

"Oh, I'm so glad you two are getting along. Thank you so much also, DeeDee."

"Well of course. It's important for a child to know all of their relatives. Isn't that right, Stephen?"

"Of course, my angel."

I just scoffed under my breath.

"Is something wrong?" Michel asked.

"Oh, no. Everything's peachy. I have to go check on my apple pie upstairs...so I'll leave you three alone." As soon as I saw her turn around and storm away, I tried to run back up the stairs so she wouldn't catch me spying, but she caught me on the last step up.

"Alejandra, were you spying on us?"

"No..."

She giggled. "Oh, you're just as nosy as I used to be. How charming. My secret daughter is just like me and Stephen's is just like him. How convenient."

"Right," I moaned. "I can't believe the hypocrisy of Stephen."

"I told you he used to be maniacal. Honestly, that shouldn't surprise me. I know deep down that he still really loves Michel and she feels the same. I mean they were each other's first 'love' and they did lose their virginities to each other. They're still intertwined in that sense and now I find out they had a child too."

"Real talk though, mother...do you still really love dad?"

"Of course I do. Ace unlocked a side of me I never knew I had. He always had my motor running...but I would never overstep my boundaries again. I couldn't hurt Buttercup like that. She's my friend...that would be wrong."

"I understand," I moaned before the doorbell rang again. Mother went to the door again and it was my father and half siblings this time.

"Ace!" she cheered before she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"DeeDee. You look different..."

"Oh yeah. I'm embracing my old Tara Lovey days. It's been a nostalgic day for me."

"I see. Where's your mean ol' husband? I have a bone to pick with him."

"He's kinda busy right now...in his lab and all."

"Right," he moaned angrily. "Well, where's my little girl at least?"

"Hey, daddy!"

"Oh, there's my little cannoli!" he cheered before I ran to hug him. "How was your day, princess?"

"She had a pretty jam packed day," mother started.

"Oh really? Well I should get comfortable then," he said before all three of them walked in the house.

"McKenna, Malone, I still have some portobello mushroom finger sandwiches if you want a quick bite. Just wash your hands first."

"Okay, mom," they both moaned.

"How was Malone?" mother asked father after he sat down by me.

"Oh, he was good. He's a good kid, Dee."

"I know...but he can be a troublemaker like his father sometimes."

"No, he was cool today."

"Well, okay."

"So Alejandra, you had a full day huh...tell me all about it."

"Well, I went to the other side..."

"Other side?"

"Yeah, another realm outside of ours. I first ended up in this place called New Luminia. The Carson Royal Family was really nice...although the prince was a little too friendly at times..."

"A friendly prince you say? What's this fellow's name and what does he look like?"

"His name is Brandon and he has pale skin and dark brown hair and hazel eyes and is a bit short and stocky..."

"I see. Well, I would love to meet this young fella one day...since he seems a little too keen on my little girl."

"Oh, Ace. You're so cute when you're being protective of our girl. But don't worry. Brandon sounds a lot like Stephen back in the day. I'm sure he's a lovely young man."

"I'm sure he is...but I just want to meet him to make sure. I mean I used to live on the mean streets...I'll straighten him up if I have too. He better not hurt my little girl."

"Oh, daddy. Don't worry. I'm not really into him anyway."

"Okay then. But just know I'll be on guard."

"Noted," I cooed.

"So your man's busy right now, huh? He better be treating you right. I know he's treating my blondie right...right?"

"Yes, Ace. Stephen's actually be quite fine and charming as of late. He was just mad that I kept Alejandra a secret or the fact that I lost my virginity to you."

"Oh, now I get it. Jealous little prick. I mean I didn't know about our little girl either but I didn't take it out on her. That's why I have a bone to pick with him."

"Don't be too rough with him now, Ace. You know he can't match up to you."

"I won't kill him, blondie. I'll just ruff him up a bit if need be. Just let him know not to hurt my daughter ever again."

"Noted," mother quickly said. "But I would like you to stay. We need to have a little meeting before you bring Alejandra back home."

"Okay, I can stay for a little while. I can't promise that Buttercup won't be blowing up my phone worrying about me though."

"Oh, she's a good wife. You're lucky to have her, Ace."

"I know she is, blondie. I'm lucky that she even forgave me for all of the shit I put her through. And Stephen's lucky to have you..."

"Oh, stop it."

 

As soon as she said that, Stephen came back up with Melania but there was no sight of Michel. They both looked like they had just witness a murder, to the shock of all of us. Mother asked them what was wrong and where Michel went but they didn't answer. So she just shrugged her shoulders and told McKenna and Malone to come into the living room to meet their other half sister. Melania looked a little unamused and after the unconvincing meeting, she disappeared herself. Meanwhile, Stephen plopped down on the adjacent sofa still looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Stephen, what's going on? What's wrong?"

But there was no answer.

"Yo, Stephen. Your wife asked you a question. What's going on?" father asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Fine. Well, I guess since we're all here...I can announce my good news."

"What good news?" I excitedly asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she chirped.

"You're what?!" Stephen exclaimed once he snapped out of his own hypnosis.

"Yes, Stephen, I'm pregnant again."

"Oh, how exciting," father said. "Aren't you happy too, Stephen?"

"I'm thrilled. I just didn't think I would be having two kids at once and a surprise reveal of a secret daughter."

"Two kids at once? What are you talking about, Stephen?"

"DeeDee, there's something you should know..."

"What? What should I know?"

"The day that I lashed out at you and Alejandra, I did it because I was mad at myself. I mean I was mad that I didn't know about Alejandra or your sexual relationship with Ace, but I was also mad at myself. You see...I haven't been very faithful as of late."

"What do you mean, Stephen?!"

"I was seeing Michel while you were at your late night dance classes."

"What?! How long have you been doing this?"

"Two months now."

"Stephen! How could you?! You lashed out at me for having a secret daughter and then I find out you were cheating on me with your ex?! I can't believe you. I can't believe Michel. I thought she was my friend."

"I'm so sorry, DeeDee. But I'm afraid I got her pregnant again."

"I can't believe you! I trusted you!" mother screamed before tears formed in her eyes.

"You made a grave mistake, Stephen," father said before standing up. "How dare you cheat on one of the most wonderful women in the world."

Next thing I knew, Stephen was on the ground after father threw a punch and knocked him square in the face. He was gonna hit him again until mother stopped him.

"No, don't hit him again, Ace. Please."

"Fine, I won't for you, blondie. But Stephen, if you know what's good for you, I would stay away from DeeDee right now. Blondie, pack your bags and take the kids with you. I'm calling your parents...you need to stay with them for a while until we get this whole catastrophe sorted out."

"You're right, Ace. McKenna, Malone, help me pack your things. We're going to grandma and grandpa's for a while," she declared before they all went upstairs.

"I can't believe you either, Stephen," I started. "You abused me and hated me because I was their love child but then come to find out you had your own lovechild and then you were cheating on your wife with your baby mama...like what? You're such a hypocrite. You don't deserve my mother. You don't deserve her."

All he did was moan and stay on the floor.

"Let's go kids," mother demanded.

"DeeDee, my angel, wait! Please don't leave me."

"You had your chance, Mandark, and you blew it! I don't want to see you ever again! I knew I should have married Terry."

"No, not Terry," he whined.

"Goodbye, Mandark," she grumbled before father and I followed her out the door.

"I called your folks for you. They'll be expecting you shortly."

"Thank you, Ace," mother said before hugging him and kissing his cheek once more. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Alejandra. I feel so betrayed right now."

"I'm sorry, mom," I said before I hugged her.

"Oh, don't worry yourself about this, sweetheart. We might be getting a divorce...but this isn't your fault. Anyway, it's time your father take you back home."

"Okay, mom," I said before I hopped into dad's sedan and watched them get into their van.

"Bye Ace, bye Alejandra!" she greeted before she pulled out the driveway and drove away.

"Goodbye, mom."

 

The ride to Townsville was really really quiet. I just looked out the window in the dark of the night, as the sun set in the horizon. I mean this was one hell of a return trip. I find out all these conspiracy theories about New Luminia and Reina's past and subsequent future and Utaki's painful past and now my world was getting turned upside down. I had just met my real family and now I find out my mother's husband was cheating on her. Like the hell? What was the universe trying to tell me now?

But I couldn't help but be proud of my dad. He was driving like a maniac because he was steaming mad, but he did really care about my mother and he was truly disappointed in her treatment. I actually did look over to him and he looked pissed. I was gonna say something until he interrupted me. 

"Alejandra, I'm sorry you had to see me wild out like that."

"It's okay, daddy. I mean Stephen did have it coming to him."

He laughed. "Yeah, he sure did. I wasn't too please with how he treated you either."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Always having mom's back. She really still loves you and appreciates you."

"Oh, you're welcome. DeeDee means the world to me. She did a lot for me. But I'll always have your back too."

"I'm sure," I happily moaned. 

His phone started ringing after. 

"Oh, that must be Buttercup," he said before hitting his Bluetooth headset. 

"Hello. Oh, hey Mrs. McPherson. What's up?"

"Oh, Ace. Thank you so much for calling us. DeeDee and our grandbabies just made it here. Oh, she crying her little heart out right now. Scott's trying to console her right now."

"It was no problem. I was just trying to be responsible is all."

"I just can't believe Stephen would do something like this. He used to be obsessed with our little girl."

"I can believe it. The guy's scum. DeeDee deserves better."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more. Oh, Malone told me that Alejandra was with you."

"She is. Sitting right next to me. We're on our way back home."

"Oh, good. Well tell her I said hi. And be safe out there now. We love you so much, Ace. Thank you again."

"Alright, love you too, Mrs. McPherson. Take care now. Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh, that was grandma?"

"Yep. She wanted to thank me for calling her about the whole situation."

"Oh, okay."

"Yep. Mandy and Scott are pretty cool people."

"Yeah. They are. I used to think I disappointed them though."

"Oh, no. They were just confused. They had no idea you existed. But I'm sure they love you just as much as they love McKenna, Malone, or Marlow."

"Okay," I moaned. 

"Oh, we're home now," he announced as he drove into the front of the Copular Manor. He parked his sedan in the garage before opening my door and helping me out. Someone heard us arriving because I heard footsteps and then I noticed Buttercup unlocking the garage door. She was talking on the phone but she still smiled at us and waved. 

"I know. I can't believe it either, Desi. Well, I have to go. Ace and Alejandra are here now," she said before she hung up and put her iPhone in her dress pocket. 

"Hello, babe." 

"Oh, hello Ace!" she chirped before she hugged him and kissed him. "And hi, Alejandra." She also hugged me. I didn't want to stare at her, but I noticed that her face was getting a little fatter...I mean I knew it was because she was pregnant but I couldn't help but notice either. 

"So I take it you heard about the catastrophe in Ellington right now."

"I want to beat the everloving shit out of Stephen right now. How dare he cheat on DeeDee? And then there's Michel. What the fuck is wrong with her? DeeDee's your friend and you're still gonna sleep with her man? I know damn well she would never sleep with you behind my back. Because she actually has manners and class."

"I know. It's crazy to me too. She just walked calmly into this woman's house and then announces that she's pregnant with her husband's baby. Like the fuck?"

"DeeDee actually called me first...then she put Desiree on three-way. She was crying her eyes out. It was so hard to hear her so hurt." 

"I bet. It's extremely hard to hear her or see her sad. She's such a wonderful woman." 

"I couldn't agree more." 

"But I did do your job for you, babe," father started as we walked inside. 

"Huh?" 

"I punch Stephen square in the face." 

"Oh, you did? Well, you have learned a lot from me."

"Of course. You used to give me quite a wallop back in the day." 

"I still do." 

"Touche." 

"Alejandra, are you okay?" 

"Huh?" 

"I asked if you were okay. I know this is a lot to take in right now." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Stephen had it coming to him. I'm just glad that dad stood up for mom. My main concern is just mom right now." 

"Oh, Alejandra," Buttercup started. "DeeDee is a very strong woman. She's endure some tough times, but she always persevered. She's gonna be okay. I promise. "

"Okay, thank you, Buttercup," I said before hugging her. 

"You're welcome." 

"I just hope that Desiree isn't blaming herself." 

"Why would see be, Ace?" 

"Well, because she convinced Michel to let Melania met Stephen..." 

"Ace, this has nothing to do with Melania. Michel had been seeing Stephen again since April." 

"Wow, that heffer." 

"That's what I'm saying. But enough about that. We'll talk more later. Alejandra, I'm making dinner right now but I also have a surprise for you upstairs. Come, come. You too, Ace."

Buttercup led us up the stairs and down the hall to the room I was staying in. The door was closed so she opened the door for us. What was on the other side was Clover and Spade sitting on my bed...that looked a little different until I realized that my room did look different. 

The walls were painted light blue, the old furniture was replaced with rustic cream colored furniture, my name was spelled out in neon blue light up letters, the bedding was blue, white, and black paisley, blue curtains were put up on the windows, and they even installed a TV on the wall for me. 

"Surprise!" Clover and Spade screamed. 

"Oh, thank you!" I chirped before I ran to hug both of them. 

"Oh, I'm glad you like your new room," Clover moaned. 

"Yeah, a little too much," Spade remarked before dusting off his hoodie. 

"Oh, sorry." 

"No worries," he moaned. 

"Looks like she likes her room," Buttercup told Ace. "We got the best painters and movers Townsville can offer to set up your new room." 

"I can tell. Thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome, Alejandra. We just want you to be happy and to feel safe." 

"Well, I definitely feel like both." 

"Good." 

"They did do a good job, babe." 

"Thank you, sweetie. It's the only room in this house that's not a tint or shade of green." 

"Go figure." 

"Well, I need to check on dinner. I'll be downstairs," she announced before leaving us. 

"Daddy, you're really lucky." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're lucky to have Buttercup as a wife...and mom as a friend." 

"Yep, I sure am, princess," he cooed before rustling her hair. "Alright, time to go back downstairs. Spade, Clover, that means you too. Let's hightail it down. Mother's almost done with dinner."


	15. Storm's A Brewing

While we ever having a nice and 'peaceful' dinner at the Copular Manor, the storm in Ellington was just a brewing...figuratively and physically. Daddy was actually telling Buttercup that he could see storm clouds forming over Ellington over the horizon and that the forecast called for thunderstorms all night. It just seemed right with the situation going on right now. But I tried to forget about it as much as I could, although my worry for mom was still present. 

And while we had dinner at the Manor...mom, McKenna, and Malone were about to have dinner with grandma and grandpa at the house that mom and Uncle Dex grew up in. The house was a few blocks away from the land that mom and Stephen bought to build the Astronomonov Mansion. (Uncle Dex and Aunt Blossom lived on the border of Ellington and Townsville...the same area where DexLabs was.) But it was far away enough for mom to escape from her cheating husband. And grandpa was gonna make sure that if Stephen went there to win her back...he wasn't gonna let him in...even call the cops if need be. 

"Dinner's ready!" grandma called from the dining room. McKenna and Malone ran into the dining room and sat down in their prospective places before grandma put down some fixed plates in front of them. 

"Hmm, where's your mother?" she asked before she walked back to the living room. She was distraught, again, by what she saw. Mother was still crying her eyes out while grandpa was rubbing her shoulder trying to console her. 

"Oh, DeeDee, forget about Stephen. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve nothing but happiness, dear."

"I know, dad. But it's still hard. I love him so much! I became vegetarian for him. I learned Japanese for him. I gave my all for him," she cried. 

"Scott, honey, dinner's ready."

"Oh, I'll be right there, mother."

"Scott, sweetie, you're on grandkid duty now. Now get into the dining room and eat with your grandkids before I refuse to give you sugar tonight," she grumbled. 

"Right, I'll see about you again later, dear," he said before hustling into the dining room. Grandma then went by mom to calm her down. 

"DeeDee, sweetheart, you need to eat. You haven't eaten in hours."

"I'm not hungry, mom."

"I know you are. I took the time to memorize Oceanbird's recipe for quinoa burgers and sweet potato hash for you guys."

"I appreciate you taking recipes from Oceanbird for our dietary needs, mom...but I'm really not hungry."

"I know this is hard for you, but..."

"I don't want the kids seeing me like this."

"Oh, so that's what this is about?"

"That's what I was trying to tell dad. It's not as easy to leave a terrible situation when children are involved. McKenna thinks the world of her father. Her whole world would be crushed if she knew the whole story."

"Well, that's not your fault, dear. Stephen should have thought about his family before he started this affair."

"I know he should have. But I'm their mother too. I just want them to be happy."

"Oh, I understand that. Being a mother is tough...but you're doing a great job in my book."

"Thanks. It's gonna be so hard now."

"Yes, I'm afraid it will be...but..."

"Mom, I'm pregnant again."

"What? Did he know that?"

"I just told him today."

"Oh, well that's good news...I just wish the atmosphere would have been better though..."

"Ditto."

"Are McKenna and Malone at least excited?"

"Oh, yes. They were asking a lot of questions on the ride here."

"Oh, they're such curious children...just like you and your brother."

"Yes, I guess so," she giggled. 

"Oh, there's my bubbly little girl," grandma cooed before she hugged her. "So where did you find this old thing?"

"Oh...my wig...I was feeling nostalgic. I picked a perfect day to do so. Life imitates art sometimes I guess."

"But you're not Tara Lovey."

"You can say that again," she moaned before she noticed that grandma walked away. 

But she came back in the room with a brush and scrunchies. She sat back down by her and said, 

"Yes, you sure aren't Tara Lovey," grandma started before taking the wig off of her head. The wig cap came off next and then she started brushing mom's real hair before pulling it up into her signature pigtails. "But you are DeeDee McPherson and I think that she's pretty cool." 

Mom found a mirror on the table and looked into it before realizing what grandma was trying to say. Mom wasn't defined by her past or the character that she used to play...she was defined by her true character and her heart. She was special...even if she was alone. She didn't need Stephen or anyone to define her...she could define herself. 

"Oh, mom! Thank you! I get it now," she exclaimed before hugging her. 

"Oh, there's my girl. You don't need Stephen. You just need to be strong for yourself and the kids. Please take care of yourself, I beg of you. I want you to have another healthy baby soon."

"I will, mom. Don't worry."

"Well, let's start by having you eat. Let's go now."

"Okay, mom," she giggled as she was led to the kitchen by her. 

"Hey mom!" McKenna and Malone both chirped. 

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, you took the wig off," grandpa observed. 

"Actually, I did, honey," grandma assured before sitting down. "So do you like dinner?"

"Yeah, this vegetarian stuff is actually pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it, Scott. But I was asking the actual vegetarians."

"Oh, right," he sulked. 

"Yeah, this is really good, grandma," Malone chirped. 

"It's okay," McKenna huffed. 

"Oh, well I guess that means it was good," grandma moaned. 

"Mom, are you and dad getting a divorce?" Malone asked. 

"Oh, no. It's not like that honey. We just hit a rough patch, is all. We're gonna be separated for a while...but we might be able to reconcile."

"So what does that mean?" McKenna inquired. 

"That means that we'll be staying with grandma and grandpa for a while. McKenna, you can stay in my old room and Malone, you can stay in Uncle Dex's old room. I'll just stay in the guest room until further notice."

"This is all Alejandra's fault," McKenna huffed. 

"McKenna!" mom, grandma, and Malone shrieked. 

"McKenna Daria Susan Astronomonov! Watch your mouth. Now Alejandra is your sister whether you like it or not. And it's not her fault. Your father hid from his past too long and it came back to bite him on the butt and other places."

"I agree, mom," Malone started. "You did meet Melania, didn't you sis? Melania is in the same boat as Alejandra. See, dad isn't so perfect after all."

"Shut up, Malone!" McKenna screamed before she started crying. "My father is...my father is...my father is...actually flawed. Why would he do this to me? To us..." But before she could finish, she jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs still crying her eyes out. 

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," mom told grandma.

"Oh dear. I'll try to talk to her. DeeDee, I'll let you eat. Don't leave this table until your stomach is full either," grandma instructed before she went to see about McKenna. 

"I'm sorry about her, mom. She just can't accept the fact that dad is flawed." 

"You know how much Stephen means to her, Malone. Don't be so hard on her."

"But she's so mean to Alejandra. She didn't do anything to her. Alejandra's one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

"She takes after your mother, that's why," grandpa told Malone.

"Oh, dad. You're too kind," mother said before blushing. "McKenna just wanted a scapegoat. It's hard realizing that your parents are wrong or flawed. Especially for someone your age."

"Oh, I see now, mom. Well, I respect any decision you make for this family whether dad is involved or not."

"Thank you, Malone. I only want what's best for you kids..."

"And the new baby," he added. 

"New baby?!" grandpa asked. 

"Oh, yes, dad. I'm pregnant again. I already told mom."

"Oh, well that's wonderful news. You know how much mother and I love our grandkids. It'll be nice to have a fifth."

"Thanks, dad. Mmmm. These burgers are good."

"Yep, your mother is a great cook."

"She sure is," mom agreed.

Grandma soon came back down with McKenna in tow. McKenna was still crying though. 

"Mom!" she chirped before running over to her. 

"McKenna!" mom screamed back before hugging her. "Oh, my baby."

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry for being so mean to Alejandra and I'm sorry for being such a problem child sometimes."

"Oh, McKenna. You're not a problem child. It's okay."

"Why would daddy do this to us? I thought he loved us."

"McKenna, he does love us...he just made a really big mistake. But we might be able to get past this little roadblock."

"Okay. But are you okay?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"McKenna, you're a good girl and your grandpa and I are so proud. This too shall pass, my child. This too shall pass."

"Listen to mother, she's always right."

"Oh, thank you, Scott. I am always right." 

 

Meanwhile at the Astronomonov Mansion, Stephen was still sulking on the floor of the living room...his right eye still swelling from the punch dad threw at him. His glasses were off to the side, the right side cracked. He could barely see a thing with his one working eye and he couldn't reach his phone to call for help. He was basically 'left for dead' until his calvary appeared right before his eye. 

"Stephen? Where are you?" she softly asked. 

"I'm right here," he moaned against the carpet.

"Stephen? Oh my gosh! Stephen! What happened?"

"It's a long story," he groaned. 

"Oh, well let me fix you up," she insisted before she helped him up and carried him to his room. She lay him down in his bed and went back downstairs to get a bag of ice for his eye. When she made it back, he was fast asleep but she still put the ice on his eye...which immediately woke him up. 

"No! Don't hit me again! Please don't, Ace!"

"Stephen, snap out of it!" she screamed before she smacked him. 

"Huh? Michel, what are you doing here? How am I in bed?"

"I brought you up here, silly. I saw you all hurt in the living room. What were you going on about in your dream?"

"Oh, Ace punched me square in the face earlier."

"Why would he do that?"

"He found out about our affair and the unborn baby."

"What?! How did he find out? And why would he care?"

"He was trying to protect DeeDee. He still really cares about her. But I might of slipped up and told them."

"Stephen! Our relationship is a secret...you promised you would keep it a secret."

"Look, I was just a little spooked when you told me that you were pregnant."

"Oh, I see. I probably should have been more honest with you."

"About what?"

"Vladimir is sterile. And I wanted children. I mean I had Melania right after I married him...but I did want to try for a son. That's why I wanted to rekindle our old romance. I wanted another child."

"I see. Don't you still love me though?"

"Of course I do. But DeeDee is my friend. I never meant for this to go this far. I just wanted another child. And now that I'm pregnant, we can stop this affair."

"I don't want to stop this affair though."

"What do you mean? You're a married man."

"DeeDee left me when she found out. She took the kids and hightailed it to her parents' house. She wants nothing to do with me. I'm gonna be all alone now."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess we can keep this affair going then."

"Good," he moaned before Michel kissed him. 

"I should have married you when I had the chance."

"Never say never."

"You have to get a divorce first. I can just separate from Vladimir. The rules of vampires are much more lax than the rules of humans."

"I see. Well, we're just gonna have to see when the time comes."

"Right. So tell me something...can you even see right now?"

"A little...but everything is super blurry."

"That's what I thought," she cooed before she turned the lamp off. "I'm about to have you seeing stars."

"Ooh, ooh."

 

Around 9:30, I headed back upstairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long two days for me now and I was ready to just go back to sleep. But a peaceful night just had to go to waste because as soon as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I see Melania just sitting on the countertop near the faucet. 

"Melania?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh. It's nice to see you too, Alejandra."

"No, it's not that...I'm just surprised."

"Right. Well, I've been crashing at Desiree's house since that little incident."

"It just happened like a couple of hours ago."

"Well, I'm staying at Desiree's for the time being."

"Why?"

"Did you not see my face before leaving the mansion? I'm scarred for life."

"From what?"

"No person should ever witness their parents having sex."

"Wait, what?"

"Why do you think my mom came to the house? It was so obvious that they've been having an affair."

"How did you know?"

"I have visions of the future...plus mom was super obvious. Vladimir is so innocently ignorant of the whole situation. She played him for a fool."

"Wow, I had no idea...until recently. Did you ever try to stop her?"

"Plenty of times. But she couldn't resist. Her desire for another child drove her mad."

"What? Can't she just have a child with Vladimir?"

"He's sterile."

"What?"

"He can't have children."

"Oh, I think I understand..."

"It's a long story. But the point is, he can't have kids so mom went to the one person that she knew that could...her old flame."

"It all makes sense now. Wow, this sounds like an episode of The Pretty and The Petty."

"What is that?"

"An old soap opera that mom used to star in."

"DeeDee used to be a soap opera actress?"

"Yep. She was the main character, Tara Lovey. Didn't you hear her talking about it?"

"I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh, right. Hopefully, it doesn't end like the show ended."

"How did the show end?"

"The main woman that was Tara's husband's mistress died at the end. I don't remember how...but she did die."

"I guess we'll see," she strangely said nonchalantly. "But I wanted to tell you the truth."

"Thank you for that closure. I really needed that."

"I also came to show you how DeeDee is doing. Desiree insisted I do so when I came," she explained before she made the mirror altar right in front of my eyes. I was a little startled by what she did before she blasted a purple beam at it and it flickered until something came to view. It became clearer and I noticed mom sitting with McKenna and Malone in her old room reading them a story while grandma and grandpa sat in the corner just watching. 

"Oh, well it's nice to see them at peace now."

"As much peace as there can be. What mom and dad are doing is so wrong. They better be careful. A storm is brewing and it's not the storm outside...I'll tell you that. The universe will always get its way..."

"Huh?" I asked before she made the mirror go back to normal. 

"Finally, I have come to bring you good news, as well. Desiree told Joy of your request to help Yve and Utaki...and she has approved of it. I don't know when you'll be able to actually do so, but when you will be...you'll know. I'll promise you that."

"Umm, okay..." I said before she disappeared. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to brushing my teeth. 

"Umm, Alejandra...is everything okay in here?" father asked leaning against the bathroom door. 

"Oh, hey dad. Yeah, everything's okay."

"Okay. I just heard you talking to someone and I was concerned."

"I was just talking to Melania. She came briefly to pay me another visitor."

"Oh, okay. Well, good night, my little cannoli," he cooed before kissing my forehead. 

"Good night, daddy."


	16. Request Accepted

I actually slept like a baby that night, which was good considering the fact that the next morning, I woke up on a concrete sidewalk with no recollection of how I got there. The sun was beaming even brighter than usual, so much so that I had to shield my eyes before I got up. I looked around to see nothing but small ranch houses all around, but the streets were empty and there was no one in sight. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white gown and my hair was tied up in a bun. I scratched my head in confusion, but kept walking down the sidewalk to get some answers before I hit what I thought was a pole. 

When I looked up, though, I saw it wasn't a pole...but instead a really tall woman. She was really pale and had red-haired as bright as Uncle Dex's or grandma's. Her long gown was bright yellow and her face and high cheekbones were decorated with freckles. And her teeth were really white, I observed once she smiled at me. 

"Hello, Alejandra."

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I? Why are you so bright? Why is this place so bright?"

"I'm Queen Joy, Guardian of Earth."

"Oh, you're the Joy that Melania was telling me about last night. I guess my request has been accepted."

"Precisely. Desiree put in a really good word for you. But I already knew that. You're a wonderful young lady like your mother before you. Myrim has great things in store for you."

"Thanks. But again, where am I?"

"This is the place where dead spirits of this realm go. I took you here to meet Daisuke."

"Oh, great! So where is he?"

"I'll show you. But first," she started before shrinking down to the same height as Alejandra. "Oh, is that better, child?"

"Yes, actually that's perfect."

"Good, well let's be going," she chirped before she took my hand and led me down the sidewalk. She stopped at a red ranch house and told me, 

"Be strong." Before she disappeared. 

"Wait, don't go!"

"Get out of our yard!" 

"Huh?" I asked looking towards where the voice came from. 

"Get away! Can't you understand English?!" the woman asked angrily. She was a short and stocky woman with a jet black bob cut and pale skin. Her makeup was on point and she was wearing a white gown like me. 

"Wait, I just wanted to see Daisuke. I'm Alejandra Copular."

"Wait, are you Desiree's goddaughter?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Oh, my apologies. Joy must have sent you here. We don't really get living visitors. But anyway, I'm Hidara Fumiko," she explained before she bowed before me. 

"Oh, there's no need to bow. But wow, Hidara is such a pretty name."

"Thanks, it's my family's last name."

"Oh, um...okay. So where's Daisuke?"

"He's in the house. We live together."

"You're his wife?!"

"Oh, no. I'm his cousin. Dafne assigned us together. I died as a little girl so she raised me."

"Who's Dafne? And how did you die...if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's the Guardian of this place. I died of leukemia."

"Oh, that's sad."

"It's fine. I like it here, but I'm not a huge fan of intruders as you can tell."

"Fumiko, who's here?" a booming voice asked. 

"Daisuke!" I yelled running to hug him. 

"Okay, young lady," he moaned patting my head. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Alejandra Copular and I know your wife and daughter."

"You know my white lily and honeysuckle?"

"Yeah."

"I told you she was soon to come. The Savior of New Luminia is here! All those stories Dafnie told me were true!"

"I'm the Savior of New Luminia?"

"And the next queen," Fumiko added. "You're gonna save us from one of the most evil forces in the history of our world."

"No way! No! I'm just an unimpressive and ordinary 14 year old girl. I can't save anyone. I'm not my mother."

"Don't doubt yourself, Alejandra. You are destined for greatness," Fumiko assured. 

"Well, you're invited for tea, if you would like. I just made some," Daisuke offered. 

"Okay, Mr. Fujiwara. Don't mind if i do."

"You can call me Daisuke. I don't mind."

"Okay." 

Fumiko and Daisuke led me into their house and we all sat down on the sofa in the living room. Daisuke eventually poured me some tea. 

"Mmmm, what is this?" I asked after taking a sip of the tea. 

"White Lily Tea. My white lily loved it."

"White Lily? I've never heard of this tea."

"It's only made here...in this realm."

"Oh."

"So how are they?" Daisuke asked about Yve and Utaki. 

"I really want to meet them," Fumiko added. 

"They really miss you. But they're very sweet people."

"Oh, yes. My wife and daughter are very sweet and bubbly people. I miss them too though. The only thing is I don't think Dafne will let me escape."

"She might...if you bring Alejandra with you," Fumiko insisted. 

"Okay, I'll do it. Alejandra, will you join me?"

"Sure, Daisuke. Why not?"

 

Dafne's palace was on the other side of this spiritual kingdom so it was quite a walk there. Vitani, her assistant, was just standing outside when we arrived. 

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Vitani asked. 

"Excuse me, Vitani. I came to see the queen."

"Well, she's busy so..."

"Please, Vitani. We just want to see her," Alejandra begged. 

"Alejandra! Well, of course you can see her." 

Vitani led the way and I noticed that all of the servants and guards waved and smiled at me and the last two by the grand doors of the throne room opened the doors for us with a bright smile on both of their faces. 

"Fujiwara Daisuke?" Dafne questioned. I looked up at her and noticed how bright she was as opposed to Joy. She was much much brighter and even more pale than Joy. Her whole essence was white and gold. She was beautiful to behold though. I couldn't look away. 

"Your majesty, I came to request something."

"What is it?"

"I want to return to Andros to be with my wife and daughter once more."

"I accept your request. I will allow you to return to your family."

"I understand if you say no...but..."

"I said yes, Fujiwara. You may return."

"Oh, thank you, your majesty," he squealed before bowing before her. "Let's go, Alejandra."

"Wait, Alejandra. Please come forward, child."

"Yes," I asked in a scared voice, my whole body was shaking too. 

"You don't have to fear me child. You are just like me. You just haven't unlocked the power inside of you yet. But I know that you will make a fine queen."

"Aaah!" I screamed as I ran out of the throne room. I was so sick of people on the other side telling me that I was supposed to save New Luminia and become queen. I didn't want that to be my destiny. I just wanted to live a normal life on Earth. Was that too much to ask for?

Daisuke ran after me until I stopped in my tracks to catch my breath. My face felt hot by then too. 

"What's wrong, Alejandra?" he asked. 

"It's nothing. I'm happy you got your request."

"Thanks. I'll catch you later," he said before hugging me.

"Bye, Daisuke."

"You did a good thing," Vitani told me as he walked away. 

"Huh?"

"You're just like Reina Darcita."

"I'm actually just like my mother, DeeDee McPherson...daughter of Mandy and Scott McPherson of Ellington, California."

"Touche. But you are to be queen. You can't escape your destiny. The universe will always have its way."

"Earth is my home."

"Suit yourself, child," she scoffed before I walked away. 

 

My eyes started to bat after I walked away from the palace. All of a sudden, everything just went white and I blinked to find myself back in my new room at the Manor. I batted my eyes again and noticed father and Buttercup sitting on either side of me just looking concerned.

"Oh, good morning, daddy...Buttercup."

"Oh thank goodness. You finally woke up," Buttercup chirped. 

"Were you having a bad dream, princess? We heard you talking in your sleep."

"Oh, no...but it was an interesting dream."

"Oh okay," he moaned. "We're just glad you woke up. We were worried when you didn't wake up."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost twelve," Buttercup told me. 

"Wow, sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, princess. I have to head to the office, but I wanted to stay until we made sure you were okay. Buttercup is gonna be taking you to Ellington today."

"Okay, daddy," I answered before he left my room and walked downstairs. 

"You really spooked us," Buttercup giggled. 

"Sorry. I was just having this crazy dream..."

"Hold that though...Spade Aldrin Copular! Get dressed now! You know I have to take Alejandra back to Ellington and you and Clover are coming with me."

"Okay, mom," he moaned. 

"Ace's past has really rubbed off on him. I always stay worried about him. But Clover is a really good girl. I kinda hope our new baby is a girl."

"I just hope that the baby is healthy.'

"Yes, that is a good thing to hope," she insisted before she hugged me. "Now I'll let you get dressed."

"So I guess you'll be taking me to Grandma and Grandpa's house, then?"

"Yep. I'm sure your grandparents are gonna be happy to see you again. It's been a minute."

"Yeah, I'm sure too," I moaned before she walked out of the room and closed the door. 

But I just wondered what was gonna happen once I step foot back in Ellington...


	17. Kindred Family Souls

"So what was this vivid dream about?" Buttercup asked me once we pulled out of the driveway and passed the gate. 

"Actually, I lied. I wasn't actually a dream."

"You weren't dreaming? Then what was going on?"

"My request was accepted."

"You made a request? For what?"

"I met this girl on the other side...her father died in battle and I wanted to help her and her mother."

"Oh, is this girl named Utaki?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, DeeDee told me. Well, so what did this request entail?"

"I wanted to meet her father...and maybe try to reunite him with his family."

"Oh, how sweet. That's really thoughtful of you, Alejandra. So did you accomplish your mission?"

"Yes, I sure did. Joy and Dafne aided me. Her father is a really cool guy. But yes, Dafne did accept his request to return to his family."

"Well, that's good. I'm proud of you, Alejandra. You're doing good in this world and the other side. You are DeeDee's daughter."

"Tell me something I don't know," I giggled. "Say, are the twins always this quiet in the car?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Clover's always listening to her K-Pop and Spade's always listening to his hard rock music. And then they're always into their phones and tablets. I blame Dex and Blossom. They gave them all of their technology since Dex's name is plastered all over it. But Ace and I are okay with them having technology to stay in touch with today's world...it's just that we sometimes have to pace them with it."

"Oh, okay. I just have an old Android phone that my great uncle gave me."

"Oh, that was me and my sisters too. The professor didn't really believe in exposing us to that until we were much older. We didn't have our first phones until we became teenagers."

"The professor?"

"My dad. We never really called him dad."

"And he was okay with that?" 

"He didn't really mind. It just stuck. I mean he knew he was our father without having to be called such. Titles were only created by society."

"True, I never thought of it that way."

She giggled. "Oh, it's fine. If you were raised that way, that's what you're used to."

"Right."

"Oh, well looks like we're here," she announced before she pulled into the driveway. I looked over and the first thing I thought was...were we back in the spiritual realm because all of these houses almost looked the same. Sure, they weren't ranch houses...but still. But the house did looked really nice...it was hard to believe that they had been living there for 30+ years. It didn't look it at all...honestly.

"Wow, so this is Grandma and Grandpa's house?"

"Yep, sure is," she told me. "Clover, Spade, we're here. Get your electronics together and let's go."

"Okay, mama," they both said before they did so. We all got out of the car and then Buttercup led us to the front door. She rang the bell and grandma answered it. 

"Oh, look who it is!"

"Hello, Mrs. McPherson," Buttercup greeted. 

"Hello, grandma," I chirped. 

"Hello! Welcome, welcome! Hugs all around!" she said before she hugged all of us. "You came at the right time. We just found some old VHS tapes of two of our favorite shows when the kids were growing up...Mr. Chimp Chimp and The Puppet Pals."

"Oh, are you watching that right now?" I excitedly asked. 

"Yep, we sure are, Alejandra. Well, actually we're watching Mr. Chimp Chimp right now," she explained before I walked in. "Oh, Buttercup, you don't want to come in?"

"Oh, we don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. You are all family. I insist that you stay for a while. Besides DeeDee really needs some more moral support right now."

"Of course. We would love to stay for a while."

"Great. I'm even making Spade and Clover's favorite treat, Mama Mandy's Lip-Smacking Lemon Bars." 

"Yay!" Spade and Clover cheered. 

"Well, that settles it. Come on in." 

I didn't even notice that Buttercup, Spade, and Clover came into the house after me. I was too busy laughing at Mr. Chimp Chimp. I was also sitting in between mom and grandpa on the sofa while McKenna and Malone were sitting on the floor rug. 

"Look, we have more company guys," grandma announced. 

"Hello," Buttercup greeted before Clover and Spade went to sit by McKenna and Malone on the carpet. 

"Hello, Buttercup," grandpa greeted. 

"Buttercup!" mom chirped before she went to hug her. "Oh, look at you. You're glowing."

"Oh, thank you. So how you holding up, blondie?"

"I'm okay now. Mom and I had a long talk last night and I'm okay now. I realized that I don't need Stephen to have a happy life. I just need to be strong for the kids...and my unborn baby."

"No truer words have ever been spoken. Also, Ace wanted me to tell you hi. He would have come too...but Sanford needed his help at the office."

"Oh, no worries. CEOs and CMOs have to stick together."

"True that. How's your pregnancy going so far, now that I think about it?"

"Oh, it's been okay so far...I'm sure the morning sickness is gonna kick in soon though."

"That's what I'm afraid of too. I'm just glad school was over when I conceived this time around. I wasn't so lucky with the twins. I had to take up a lot of my vacation days for just morning sickness and then when I was put on bed rest."

"Yes, motherhood can be a burden, but the main concern is making sure that both of your babies are healthy," grandma insisted. 

"Right," Buttercup moaned before she took a seat in grandpa's old recliner. 

"I just can't believe you three girls are pregnant at the same time," grandma giggled. "We're so excited for all of you."

"It was almost like it was planned. But I already know that mother is gonna spoil them rotten," grandpa added. 

"You're darn right I will, Scott. I just love babies."

"Oh, mom," mother sighed. "But no, dad, it wasn't planned...at least I don't think."

"So what is this show again?" Buttercup asked. 

"Mr. Chimp Chimp. It's about this dad chimp and his family and their crazy antics," mom explained. "We used to watch this show all of the time...that's why we have so many old VHS' of it."

"Oh, I see. My sisters and I just used to watch Puppet Pals all of the time with the professor."

"DeeDee and Dex used to love that show too," grandma cooed. 

"No lie there," mom moaned. "I'm kinda glad that we found all of these. It's nice to share a little bit of your childhood with your kids, you know?"

"I totally understand," Buttercup agreed. 

"So Alejandra, I take it that you really like Mr. Chimp Chimp?"

"Are you kidding? This show is hilarious!"

"Glad you think so. So how was your night?"

"Oh, it was great. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Oh, Alejandra," she cooed before she hugged me. "I'm gonna be perfectly fine. I promise you that."

"Yes, no worries, Alejandra. Mother's always know how to help their daughters," grandma assured. 

"Thank you for looking out for her."

"Well, of course. She is my daughter. We really are just so thankful for your father, dear. It was so considerate of him to call us when our little girl was in her time of need."

"Yeah, dad's awesome," I added. 

"And you're so lucky to have him, Buttercup," grandma started. "He became such a respectful and wonderful man."

"Don't I know it? He's come a long way, but now he's a law abiding citizen...a loving husband...and a loving father."

"Well, I'm just glad I got to meet you guys," I said after. 

"Oh, we're glad that we met you too," grandpa said. 

"I love you so much, Alejandra," mom cooed before she hugged me. 

"I love you too, mom."

"Actually, DeeDee, Alejandra had more a crazy early morning than night," Buttercup interrupted. 

"What do you mean, Buttercup?"

"Why don't I let Alejandra explain?"

"Oh, okay," I started. "I got my request accepted!"

"Request accepted?"

"Yes, I got to meet Daisuke...and Dafne accepted his request to return to Andros to be with his family."

"How? How did you do that?"

"Desiree and Melania told Joy about me. She took me to the spiritual realm and I got my request accepted."

"Um, okay. I still don't understand...but I'm happy for you baby. You did good. I can't believe you made it happen, but I'm glad you did. You're probably an angel in their lives. I should have never doubted you."

"It's okay, mom. It almost seemed impossible to me to, honestly."

"Well, nevertheless, I'm proud of you," she assured before she hugged me. 

"Thank you, mom."

 

Five minutes into the next episode of Mr. Chimp Chimp, the doorbell rang. Grandma was in the kitchen checking on the lemon bars at the time, so grandpa got up and went to get the door. To his surprise, it was Desiree and Melania at the door. 

"Oh, hello Desiree...and girl I haven't met before."

"The name's Melania...I'm Stephen's secret daughter."

"Oh, okay," he moaned. "Well, come on in. Mother, we have some more visitors!"

"Oh, well how lovely...Oh, hello Desiree! It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. McPherson. There's someone I want you to me."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Hello," Melania moaned. 

"Hello. Who are you?"

"This is Melania Astronomonov, Stephen's child with Michel."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mandy McPherson and you've already met Scott. We're DeeDee's parents."

"I kinda figured that out."

"Melania," Desiree shrieked before she hit her arm. "Sorry about her. She has a little bit of an attitude."

"Oh, no matter. You came just in time. My lemon bars are almost ready. DeeDee, Alejandra, Buttercup, and the twins are in the living room watching some old cartoons."

"Oh joy. Actually, I did bring something for us to play."

"Oh, really? What is that?" grandpa asked. 

"Korean Karaoke and Dance. It's a really fun game that Taeyeon and Donghae, my in-laws, brought back for our family from their last trip to Seoul." 

"Ooh, sounds fun. I'm gonna change into my track suit."

"Oh, Scott," grandma giggled as he ran upstairs. "But that does sound like fun. I'll change into my own gym wear in a bit. But you can join our other guests. It's so nice to have so many visitors. We usually only really see Dex, Blossom, and Marlow...so this is a nice change."

Desiree just giggled before she and Melania went to the living room to meet us. 

"Hello, guys!" she greeted. 

"Nanny Dee! Melania!" I cheered before I ran over to meet them in a big hug. 

"Hello, Alejandra," they both said. 

"Hey guys," mom said after before she slowly got up to hug them too. 

"Oh, I thought Buttercup was here."

"She's powdering her nose right now," mom answered back. "But it's so nice to see you again."

"I just want to say I'm sorry for my parents, DeeDee. I'm embarrassed of them too, honestly."

"Oh, Melania, it's alright. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"Actually, Desiree and I both did."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, DeeDee. I just wanted Melania to be able to meet her real father...I just wanted her to have the same opportunity as Alejandra. But I really didn't know that Michel was still seeing him...Melania did...but she never told me."

"Oh, Desi, it's okay. It really surprised all of us. But we'll get through these trying times...we will. But Melania, I still love you. I want you to have a nice and happy life just like I want for Alejandra. I am happy to call you my daughter too," she assured before she hugged her too. 

"Wow, you're so forgiving. I never thought you would accept me."

"It's never the child's fault, Melania. I want to be able to protect you just like Alejandra. You're still Stephen's daughter whether I like it or not."

"Thanks, DeeDee. You're quite alright," she said before she hit her arm. 

"So I guess you've been staying with Vladimir, huh?"

"Oh no, DeeDee. She's been staying with me. This is a trying time for her too, so I'm willing to take care of her for now."

"How noble of you, Desi. Look at you. I'm scared of you."

"Oh, Dee. You're too much," she giggled before they hugged again. I laughed too. 

"Oh, speak of the devil," Buttercup moaned once she walked back by us. 

"Buttercup!," Desiree cheered before she went to hug him. 

"Hey, girl. You glowing just like me and Dee now."

"Well, we are all creating new life inside of us. But we came to check on Alejandra and DeeDee."

"Oh, well how nice. But they're good. We've just been reminiscing and watching old episodes of Mr. Chimp Chimp."

"Mr. Chimp Chimp? I used to love that show. Good times, good times."

"And you must be Melania Astronomonov?" 

"Yep, sure am. And you are Buttercup Copular, I presume?"

"Yes, I like her, Desi."

"I'm sure you do, Buttercup. I actually brought something for us to play too." 

"And what would that be?"

"Korean Karaoke and Dance. Taeyeon and Donghae bought it for the family."

"Ooh, cool. I used to cream Bloss and Bubbles at Dance Dance Revolution."

"But now you are with child," mom cooed. 

"Oh, the baby will be fine. I'm about to cream all of ya'll."

"We'll see about that, Buttercup. I've beaten Desiree many a times."

"I guess we'll just see about that, Melania," she scoffed before she folded her arms.

"Okay! I'm ready to play!" grandpa announced as he pranced back into the room. He was wearing a muscle tank with green gym shorts and had a red headband over his grey hair. 

"Look at you, Mr. McPherson! You are ready to go," Buttercup teased. 

"Oh, don't you know it, Buttercup? I'm always ready for a challenge."

"Oh, is that right, Scott?" grandma asked as she walked into the room. Everyone turned and looked at her to see her in purple and pink activewear circa 1985 complete with legwarmers, arm-warmers, and a headband. "Well, are you ready for a new challenger?"

"You know I am, lambchop," he teased before he grabbed her and started kissing on her. 

"Eww," McKenna, Malone, Clover, Spade, and Melania all said. I just giggled and looked over to mom who had her hand over her head and was shaking her head. 

"Oh, Scott," grandma cooed. "Not right now. We have company. But definitely later."

"I can't wait," grandpa teased. 

"Okay, mom and dad. Let's move on."

"Oh, Dee, don't act like you guys have never seen this before..."

"Yeah, I mean you are all pregnant," grandpa huffed. 

"Right, but not in front of the children," mom said. 

"Well, looks like the McPhersons are ready to roll. Melania, do me a favor and get the game out of the trunk," Desiree instructed before she handed her the keys to the car. 

"Sure thing, Desi," she said before going to the car. She came back with a large box that had the game inside and she put it down on the floor to let Desiree put it together. 

"Thank you, Melania."

"Do you need helping assembling it?" Malone asked. 

"Well, sure, you can help me out."

"Oh, I almost forgot," mom started while Desiree, Malone, and Melania were assembling the game. "McKenna, do you have something to tell Alejandra?'

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm sorry...for everything. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I was just really confused...I didn't expect for my mother to have another daughter."

"It's okay," I quickly said. "You're my sister now. We have to learn to get along...and I'm willing to forgive you. Like you said, you were just confused."

"Okay, thank you," she said before I went over and hugged her. 

"I love you, McKenna. I promise you'll like having me as a sister."

"Yeah, I think I do already. I can learn to share mother's attention."

"Well, would you look at that?," Desiree cooed. "I'm touched."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my girls. Come here," mom said before she hugged both of us. "I love you both so dearly."

"How sweet," grandma said. 

"Yep, we have THREE wonderful granddaughters now," grandpa added.

"Okay, the game is up and running now. Thank you, Malone, for the help. Okay, so I have a couple different options for artists," Desiree started before she started going down the track list. "Okay, I have Red Velvet, Mamamoo, f(x), APRIL, EXID, HYOYEON, Hyolyn, Sistar, EXO, VIXX, BTS..."

"Ooh...I want to check out Red Velvet!!!"

"Excellent choice, Mrs. McPherson," Clover chirped. 

"Okay, cool. What song would you like and do you want to sing or dance?"

"Oh, Desi, Scott and I want to dance. What's the best song to dance to?"

"Hmm...well Russian Roulette or Rookie would be good to dance to."

"Hmm...decisions, decisions...Scott, what do you think?"

"Russian Roulette sounds promising," he answered. 

"Okay, Russian Roulette it is. It'll show you the moves as the music plays," Desiree said before hitting play on the system. 

"Awesome, Scott, you're going down!" 

"Oh, I don't think so, Mandy. It's you who is going down!" 

"This is gonna be so interesting," mom moaned. 

"So, Alejandra, how did your meeting go?"

"Oh, Nanny Dee, it was amazing. Daisuke was so nice and Dafne actually accepted his request."

"Well, that's wonderful news. You did good, Alejandra. You did good."

"Yep, I'm so proud of her."

"You should be, Dee. She's just like you."

"Don't I know it?" she happily said. 

"Well, I figured Joy and Dafne would work with you," Melania said. "I mean you are like one of the nicest people in the multiverse."

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me, Melania."

"Don't get used to it...but you are growing on me, sis."

"Sis?"

"We are practically sisters now."

"Sounds good to me," I moaned. 

So I know what you're probably thinking...who actually one the dance off. Well, grandma won and grandpa was not happy. He wanted to do best out of three, but she won each time and by the last time, he was out of breath. Buttercup and Melania danced to Girl's Day's Macaron and WJSN's Happy. They were tied too, but decided to just leave it at a tie. I actually did do karaoke with mom and we decided to sing Mamamoo's Freakin Shoes and Red Velvet's Dumb Dumb. 

Overall, it was really fun and I was glad that I got to spend so much time with everyone I've come to know and love. Grandma and Grandpa insisted that I stay the night, so Buttercup got my overnight bag from her trunk and brought it in for me to use. They were limited on space though, so mom said she would let me sleep in the guest room bed with her. Honestly, I didn't mind doing so. I was just glad everyone was content and happy and that I could again rest peacefully throughout the night.


	18. A Job Well Done

In the middle of the night, I had to go powder my nose...so I slowly got out of bed not to wake up mom and go to the bathroom. I didn't expect anything weird to happen...although I should have since when I went to wash my hands, I saw the mirror warp right in front of me until Joy's face appeared. I screamed before she grabbed me by my night shirt and pulled me through the mirror. I went through a black vortex before I appeared in front of another ranch house...which made me wonder if I was in the spiritual realm again. I looked down and noticed that I was in Andrean garb, so then I knew I was in Andros. I looked around and noticed that Joy was nowhere in sight. 

I was standing in front of a window and I looked through it to see Yve and Utaki sitting on the floor in a dim lit room just staring at a memorial of Daisuke. 

"Seven years," Utaki murmured. 

"I know. But I still have a living memory of him."

"What?"

"That's you, sweetie. I miss him too...I will never love another ever again."

"Here he comes," a voice in the wind whispered. I figured it was Joy although she didn't make herself known. 

The doorbell rang and Yve asked, "Who could that be?" She walked to the door and opened it to find Daisuke standing there with white lilies in his hands. 

"White lily," he greeted. "These white lilies are for you."

"Aaaah! I must be dreaming!" she shrieked. 

"This is real," he assured after a kiss. 

"Daddy!" Utaki screamed once she ran over by them.

"Honeysuckle!" he cheered before hugging her. 

"How could this be?" Yve curiously asked. 

"By the grace of Dafne and another special young lady."

"Alejandra!" Utaki blurted out. 

"Oh, how sweet of her. She helped bring this family back together."

"Wow, I can't believe I did this."

"Alejandra!" Utaki called through the window. I didn't even know she noticed me peeping. But then she ran out to meet me on the side of the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know. I was just at my grandparents' house like a second ago and then I get pulled to the other side by Joy through a portal in the bathroom mirror."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for reuniting my family. I really appreciate that."

"Oh, no problem. You are a friend."

"You're angelic, Alejandra. Please come in."

"I probably have to get back home."

"Come on. I insist."

"Alright." The atmosphere slightly changed when I first walked into the house. It got a little quiet until Daisuke greeted her and hugged her. 

"Hey, sweetie," Yve greeted. "Thank you for what you did."

"No problem. It was nothing."

"No, it was something. You are very sweet."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fujiwara."

"Please, call me Yve."

"Okay." 

"You must stay for dinner," Utaki insisted. 

"Well, I already ate dinner at home...but I guess I could still stay for a while...but maybe not too long...I don't want my mother to worry about me."

"Oh, no worries. We'll make sure you can get back home tonight," Yve assured. 

 

After dinner, I decided to just stay a little while longer and hang out with them in their living room until it was time for them to go to sleep. But I was still wondering about mom. I didn't want her to wake up abruptly and see that I was gone. But I was intrigued by how beautiful the Andrean night was. 

"Andrean nights are pretty, huh?" Daisuke asked me. 

"Yeah, they are. It's so different from San Diego...or Ellington...or Townsville...actually even New Luminia."

"That's good to hear. Actually, I wanted to thank you again for this. I would have never gotten this opportunity without you."

"It was no problem, Daisuke. But you're welcome."

"Well, it is so refreshing to be with my family again. I just hope Fumiko doesn't miss me too much."

"I think she's probably just happy you're with your family again."

"Probably."

"I guess it's as refreshing as me meeting my real parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah, mother had me as a teenager and gave me to her aunt and uncle. My father knew nothing about me...but his wife and he basically have custody of me but let me see my mom and her family too."

"Your father must be a good dude..."

"He wasn't always. He's an ex-convict...my mom and his wife rehabilitated him. My mom helped him get a high school diploma at the age of 30, he went to college soon after, went up the ranks at Malph's Corporate...it's this grocery store franchise in Ellington, Townsville, and Tremorton...all the main suburbs of Los Angeles. But now he's CEO and they live quite nicely. His wife is a kindergartner teacher...but she's really cool and really nice. My dad deserves mad respect and he really loves and cares about my mother too. He always makes sure she's taken care of."

"Well, he is a good dude then. His past doesn't define him. I sometimes wish I hadn't known my real parents."

"Yeah, they sound like jerks."

"They were. They hated Yve just because she was Andrean. They believed that she was a misfortune upon our family."

"Just because she's Andrean? Wow, racism is present here."

"Is it present in your realm?"

"It's worse in my realm."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that was possible. It must suck in your realm."

"Yeah. I'd stay here if I could."

"New Luminia will be your new home. They need you."

"I know it's my destiny. I mean I do like Prince Brandon, although he can be a pain, but still..."

"He must like you just as much."

"I guess."

"Well, we should probably let you go back to your own realm."

"I don't know how I can get back. Joy brought me here and then just disappeared."

"Where was the portal she used?"

"The bathroom mirror."

"Oh okay. Well, I have a theory. Come with me," he instructed before he led me to the bathroom down the hall. When we walked in and Daisuke turned on the light, I could see the mirror warping right in front of me. 

Daisuke gave me a little push and waved goodbye to me before I walked through the portal. The black vortex appeared again before I was spit out on the bathroom floor. I was about to get up when mom and grandpa ran in to see what the noise was.

"Who goes there?!" grandpa asked before mom turned the light switch on. 

"Oh, Alejandra, what happened? How did you end up on the floor?"

"Joy happened."

"Oh," she moaned. "Well, you can tell me in the morning. Let's get you back to bed."

"Sounds like a deal. Sorry to wake you up, grandpa."

"You're quite alright. Just wanted to make sure my pumpkin was okay."

"Thank you, dad. Now off to bed again," mom said before we went back to the room. She looked at me before we got back in bed and asked, "What's up with Joy picking you up at the worst times?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, mom," I moaned before I tucked myself in and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.


	19. Playing with Fire

Meanwhile, back at the Astronomonov Mansion, Stephen and Michel were still sleeping together. She had decided to stay with him in his time of need, without even thinking about Vladimir. But she didn't care about anyone else at this moment. Her once warm heart had turned to stone, her desires had corrupted her and there was no turning back. The old Michel was gone, the new Michel was here to stay. But everyone for warned that this unhinged desire and wrongdoing towards the ones that she loved would be her downfall. 

Still, she felt she should be commended for nursing Stephen back to health. His black eye was gone, his pain was gone, and she even took the time to fix his glasses. It was almost like she was married to him now. She got exactly what she wanted. She had finally taken DeeDee's place just like she wanted to all these years. The only thing that would make her fantasy complete was having Melania with them so they could be the perfect family. But she had no idea where she was. 

But today Stephen had to go back to work...so she had the whole mansion to herself. Which was super boring. She just sat around doing odd things around the house before she just stayed in the living room watching the clock...just waiting for 4 o'clock to roll around. 

Then the sound of a car pulling into the driveway rung in her ears and she ran to the door to meet him when he came in. 

"Stephen!" she cheered once he came to the door. 

"Michel, my love," he cooed before he kissed her. "So how is my beautiful new bride?"

"Oh, I missed you so much...wait, I forgot to cook. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We can cook together. I never got to do that with DeeDee."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun," she chirped before he walked in the house.

"Sorry I had to leave you all alone today."

"No, it's fine. You had to work."

"Thank you for understanding, sweetie," he said before he kissed her cheek. 

"Stephen, sweetie, I'm just wondering what happened to Melania. I have no idea where she is."

"Oh, don't fret, my sweet. She's staying with Desiree and Siwon."

"How did you know that?"

"I overheard him talking to one of my other coworkers."

"Oh, well you have to get her to come stay with us. We can't be a family without her."

"I'm aware. I'll go talk to her soon."

"How about tomorrow after work? I do want my daughter back."

"Okay, love. I'll do just that. But let's make dinner first."

 

After they made and ate dinner, they went to the living room just to hang out and watch TV. But soon enough, Michel started making out with him to get him in the mood. But the mood was lost once her communicator went off in her dress pocket. 

"Michel, who is that calling you?"

"Oh, it's Vladimir. What does he want? I guess I have to take this," she moaned before she picked it up and walked back into the kitchen. 

"Stephen, I have some bad news," she moaned once she walked back into the living room.

"What is it, Mickey?"

"I have to go back home. Vladimir misses me and wants me to come back home."

"Can't you just refuse?"

"Not this time, sweetie. He wants to talk to me. But I will be back before tomorrow night. I promise you that."

"Well, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Oh, no. I'm not leaving until I get my sugar for the night," she insisted before she jumped on top of him and started making out with him again. 

"I'm game for that then," he moaned before they started kissing again. 

 

After the sugar, Michel packed her bags and went back to the vampire territory. She wasn't in much of a rush though. She didn't really want to see Vladimir again. She didn't want to face him...she knew she was in the wrong and she knew that he knew she was up to no good either. And she also didn't want to have to sleep with him or next to him either. 

They lived in a small house deep within the Fury Woods on the outskirts of the vampire territory where it was super quiet. Vladimir had preferred that type of lifestyle, so Michel sacrificed her city lifestyle for him...which she felt was foolish. But that's what she liked about being with Stephen again. He actually liked city life and that was quite alright with her. She slowly walked up the long staircase outside of the house and when she got to the front door, she tried to unlock it with her key but it wouldn't budge. She was a little confused until she knocked on the door. But it wasn't Vladimir that opened the door. It was another woman that did. 

She was tall and lanky with brown skin and piercing hazel eyes. Her jet black, curly hair rose on her head and she had a cute but menacing smile. In some ways, she reminded her of her old self before she got with Vladimir. Before he changed her into a vampire, made her skin go cold, turned her skin pale. Secretly, she missed who she used to be but there was no turning back. She chose the life she lived and she regret it everyday. 

"Hello, who are you?" the woman asked. 

"I'm Michel, Vladimir's wife. Who are you?"

"His wife? He told me you two were separated."

"Well, we're not. What are you doing here?"

"I'm his new wife, Tara. So I live here now."

"Well, I wish you speak to my husband."

"Fine. Vladimir, your ex-wife is here to see you."

"Oh, great. Thank you, Tara," he said before she walked away and he came to the door. He looked much different too. His brown hair was blonde now and he grew it out from a crew cut so now it was up in a man bun. His once piercing red eyes were hazel now and his pale skin looked a little darker. Michel was really surprised. How could a vampire transform this much? It made no sense.

"Hello, Michel. Funny seeing you here."

"You called me earlier. You wanted me to come. You said you missed me."

"I lied. I've changed my life around. Tara helped me see the light."

"I can see that. What happened to you?"

"Tara gave me a makeover. She's an enchantress."

"I see. Why is she in our home?"

"A better question would be why were you at Stephen's home?"

She paused. 

"You think you were the only one having an affair? I knew about you and Stephen. And Melania didn't have to tell me. The writing was on the wall. I was broken...until I met Tara back in April when this little fling started. So we got married...and as of now, we're divorced...or separated in vampire terms."

"So you're dumping me?"

"You left me first, Michel. You wanted Stephen so badly...you broke my heart. Well, no more. Stephen can have you. I have Tara now."

"What about Melania? Do you even care about her?"

"Melania is actually happy with my decision. She really likes Tara."

"You bastard. Turning my child against me."

"You chose the bed you're lying in, Michel. You didn't care about Melania or me. You just cared about yourself."

"Did you just call me here to scold me? To rub your new life in my face?"

"I called you here to gather your things. We're done here. And just for the record, I know you never really loved me."

"I did love you...once."

"You always loved Stephen...but you never loved me. You were just infatuated by me. There was no love. Now get your things and leave."

"Is that why you changed the locks on the door?"

"Tara, could you bring Michel's things out?" he asked before Tara did bring all of the boxes out. After, he grabbed Tara by the waist and held her close to him. 

"Goodbye, Michel," Tara teased. "It was nice meeting you."

"Fuck you, Tara. Actually, fuck both of you," she said before she left. 

"Tell Stephen I said hi," she heard Vladimir taunt. 

She just couldn't believe it. Vladimir was cheating too. He was seeing this woman behind her back and married her behind her back. She couldn't believe that he knew the truth as vividly as he did. But he was right. She did make the bed that she was laying in. 

But she was happy that she could be with Stephen that night again. She really didn't want to be stuck with her ex-husband that night. But once she got back to the mansion, Stephen was fast asleep and nothing could wake him up. She grumbled, but then took a shower and got in bed next to him...just waiting to talk to him again about what happened after he came back from work the next day. 

 

The next morning, Stephen had already left for work by the time that she got up. She was upset, but she couldn't stay mad at him. He did have responsibilities after all...but she was still pissed at Vladimir. But she was in for a big surprise...and didn't even notice until she went to the bathroom to wash her face and run her bath. 

When she looked in the mirror, she paused. Something was different...something was a miss. She first noticed that her skin tone was as it was before she became a vampire. But then she blinked her her red eyes became brown once more. Her straight, jet black hair became off black and curled out again right before her eyes too. She was shocked. How was this possible? She thought she would be a vampire forever and now she was a real human woman. Did that mean her powers were gone too? 

To test her theory, she tried to throw a beam at the mirror, but nothing came out of her hands. She tried again, nothing. Then again, nothing. Yep, she was as she feared. She was human now. She didn't have any of her vampire powers or mermaid powers anymore. She was powerless. Sure she got her old looks back, but at what cost? What about the baby? Did that mean they would be human now too? And how would Stephen react when he saw her like this? 

She wanted to cry...but to no avail. What was the use crying over spilled milk? Her life as an immortal was over...she rolled the deck that way...after all...

But there was something that she wondered? Did Tara have anything to do with this?

I mean it made sense. She was an enchantress according to Vladimir...what if all of this was her doing? And how would she convince Stephen otherwise?

 

Meanwhile, Stephen decided to follow up on Michel's request and went to Desiree's house to see about Melania. However, Siwon was not too thrilled to see him. 

"Stephen, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Siwon. I was looking for my daughter...I assumed she was staying here."

"You overheard me talking, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Look, Stephen, I would love to reunite you with your daughter...but right now...Melania and Desiree want nothing to do with you or Michel...and I don't want to defy my wife."

"Siwon, please. Just let me talk to her."

"Fine, I'll see if I can get her," he said before he went back in the house. "Melania! Melania! You have a visitor."

"She's coming," Siwon told him before he went back. 

Stephen just happily waited for Melania to come, but to his surprise, Desiree was standing next to her and neither one of them looked happy. 

"Hello, Melania...oh, and Desiree...I didn't know you were home..."

"Yes, I am home. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to speak to my daughter...alone..."

"Fine, have it your way," she scoffed before she left Melania and Stephen alone. 

"What do you want, daddy-o?" Melania asked before folding her arms. 

"I just wanted to talk to you..."

"You want me to come and stay at the Astronomonov Mansion...and I say no."

"How did you know that?"

"I can see visions, dad. I told you that. Were you even listening after mom came?"

"I'm sorry, Melania. I'm sorry that I didn't know about you. But I'm trying to be a good father to you now. Please give me a fighting chance."

"You're only doing this so you can get more tail from mom. She has you all tied up and bent around...you need to break from her. She's no good...mom isn't the woman you fell in love with anymore. She's been corrupted by her own selfish wants and desires. Her days are numbered."

"Melania! Don't say that about your mother...don't wish that on her. Don't you love her?"

"I did love her...before she walked out on her family and only used me as a pawn to get you back. Desiree didn't have to convince mom to let me meet you. She had been planning to for years, we just had to convince Vladimir too."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for helping me see the light. You don't have to come back with me. I think you're better off here."

"Thank you for understanding, Stephen," Desiree said before coming back by Melania. "Melania's right. You need to get away from her. She's no good. Her bad karma might spread to you."

"I'm starting to understand now. But what about Vladimir? You don't want him to be alone, right?"

"Vladimir is fine, Stephen. I promise you," Melania quickly said. 

"Well, alright. Have a good night then," he said before they closed the door and he walked away. 

He sulked back to his black car and drove away in silence. He just couldn't come to terms with reality. Sure Michel loved him, but she was hurting everyone that she used to hold dear...everyone that he held dear...including DeeDee. Which made him think...what had he done? Why did he betray the woman he loved since he was 10? What was wrong with him? He never thought he could ever get over DeeDee or hurt her. Sure he had a weird thing with Soyen Chen in 9th grade...but it was something that could be looked over. 

He had a family now and he was doing dirt like this. He was a grown man...he should have known better. He had people relying on him...people that trusted him and he did all of this...all for the sake of old tail? And what kind of example was he setting for his TWO daughters? Melania and McKenna deserved a better father figure than him. Then it came to him. He had to make things right. He had to break it off with Michel once and for all and make up with DeeDee. Sure she probably wouldn't be that eager to take him back...but he definitely wasn't a stranger to persistence especially when it came to her. 

He put on a straight face once he pulled into the driveway of his home. He cleaned and adjusted his glasses, pushed his hair back, and walked out of his car to unlock the front door. When he opened the door, he saw Michel lounging on their sofa in what he recognized as one of DeeDee's old robes that she must have accidentally left behind the night she left him. I mean it was frilly and pink, two things his beloved loved. But that wasn't what threw him off. What threw him off was the way that she looked. 

"Hey, Stephen. I've been waiting for you."

"Michel? What happened to you?"

"Oh, it's a long story," she said before she got off of the sofa and went over to him. "But forget all about that...don't you want a treat?"

"Melania's staying with Desiree and Siwon. And she's gonna stay there."

"What? Stephen, you promised you would bring her back home."

"Michel, this isn't your home. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"What? What are you talking about Stephen? I'm staying. I'm your wife!"

"No you aren't my wife. DeeDee is my wife and now she hates me because of you. I want you to leave."

"What about your son? Don't you care about him?"

"What son?"

"We're having a son. I know it. You need to be in his life."

"Then, I will be. But you need to leave. I'm a married man, you said it yourself."

"But you wanted to be with me."

"Yes, and I was wrong. Now get your things and leave."

"Fine. I will," she cried. 

He just shook his head, before walking back outside. He just needed to take a breather and have a little time to himself to think. But then he heard a loud thud and ran into the house. And what he saw scared the hell out of him. 

There was his old love Michel lying dead in her own cold blood on the last wooden stair on the curved staircase. It looked like she hit her head on the last step where she was bleeding profusely and her body was strewn on the rest of the stairs. And she was still wearing DeeDee's pink robe. He ran to her side and she said in her dying breath,

"I will always love you." 

Stephen couldn't help but hold back tears. Melania was right. He should have broken it off with her sooner. Now her blood was on his hands. Even though he didn't physically kill her, he mentally killed her and her fall was partially his fault and it was on his property. So now he had to take responsibility and call the cops. 

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello. My mistress...she's dead..."


	20. When Life Imitates Art

_"Hello."_

_"DeeDee...it's an emergency. You have to come down to the police station, stat."_

_"What's going on, Desiree?"_

_"You have to come see for yourself."_

Mom was freaking out when she got that call from Desiree that night. She had no idea what was going on. But she did wake me up while I was sleeping by her (I was staying at grandma and grandpa's that night.) She told me to go back to sleep, but I didn't want to. I wanted to go with her to be her mental support. So she told me I could join her as long as I threw some different clothes on. We quietly went downstairs not to wake up anyone and then we left in her van. I could tell mom had an idea of what was going on though, she was trying to hold back tears while she was driving to the police station. 

But once we got there, we saw Desiree and Melania huddled up in the front of the station just waiting for us to come. Mom parked in the front and helped me out of the car before we went to meet them. 

"What's going on?" mom screamed before she started to cry. 

"DeeDee, don't freak out...but Stephen's being detained right now."

"What?! For what?!"

"He didn't do anything, DeeDee," Melania added. "My mother is dead now though."

"What?! How did that happen?"

"We're trying to figure that out. Stephen called the police and they detained him for her death."

"Stephen wouldn't kill her though. We have proof. We have security cameras all around the mansion."

"Desiree, stop beating around the bush. We both know that Stephen didn't kill her and we know what happened. They got into a fight, he told her to leave, mom went to get her things and when she started down the stairs...she lost her footing and fell to her death. My father had nothing to do with that."

"Oh my gosh. We have to get him out," mom cried. 

"DeeDee, you have to calm down."

"How did you even know to come here?"

"My vision..."

"Melania," Desiree scolded. "Stephen called Siwon when he got arrested. So we came instead while Siwon stays with the kids."

"Have you talked to him?"

"We can't. They won't let us even though Melania is his daughter. Maybe they'll let you talk to him. You are his wife."

"Okay, I'll go see. Alejandra, stay with them," mom said before she walked into the station. I was upset though. I wanted to go with her, but Desiree and Melania stopped me from doing so. 

 

The police station was packed when mom walked inside. There was a line of people talking to the police at the front desk, but she managed to make her way to the front to ask about Stephen. The policewoman was reluctant at first, but then she agreed to let mom see him. She led her to a holding cell and she noticed that he was crying his eyes out, just sitting on the old and rusted bench adjacent to the cell bars. 

"Here's your husband, miss. You got ten minutes. Make it quick. I don't want to have to call the sergeant for you," the policewoman remarked before she left. 

"Stephen," mom called. 

"DeeDee! What are you doing here?"

"Desiree called me. What happened?"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. I was so scared to call you...so I called Siwon instead."

"She did tell me. But I want to hear your side of the story. You actually witnessed the event."

"I told Michel to leave. I realized that I disappointed my family with this affair...I realized that I have shamed our family...I hurt my children...but most importantly, I hurt the woman I've loved since I was ten. I don't know what came over me. I finally got to be with you and I took you for granted. I betrayed your trust. I'm so sorry, DeeDee. I don't expect for you to forgive me or take me back...but I say this with a heavy heart...I love you and I always will."

"Oh, Stephen, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I missed you so much," she cried before he went by her and interlocked his hand with hers. 

"I'm gonna be better, DeeDee. I promise."

"We may have to go to marriage consoling, but I want to make this relationship work again. I love you too much to let you go again."

"I'm willing to do whatever to regain your trust, my angel."

"We have to get you out of here first. I don't believe that you killed her. We have to prove your innocence."

"I didn't kill her, I swear."

"I believe you, dear. We just have to prove it to the judge and jury when you get your trial date."

"Right, I've really fucked up."

"Stephen, you're human. You may be a genius, but you still make mistakes."

"What have I ever done to deserve you, DeeDee?"

"You changed."

"But then I fucked up."

"But you apologized...it's a start. It's a rough patch for us still...but we can make it work like I said before."

"How's Melania and Alejandra?"

"They'll be okay. I'm sure Melania and Desiree will be fighting for your release as hard as me. I think I'm gonna bring Alejandra back to Townsville until all of this blows over."

"Okay. I'm sorry again about the way that I treated her. She didn't deserve that type of treatment. She really is a wonderful young lady...just like her mother before her."

"Oh, Stephen."

"Mrs. Astronomonov, your ten minutes are up," the policewoman told her. 

"Oh, okay. Is there anyway I could visit him again tomorrow?"

"In the morning. Now I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Okay, Officer Chapman. I'll see you tomorrow then, Stephen."

"Goodbye, my golden haired angel," he cooed before mom started giggling to herself. She knew deep down she still loved Stephen and he did seem like he was actually sorry for what he did. She knew that she shouldn't be too quick to take him back, but she still wanted to resolve their marital problems. 

"DeeDee, how is he?" Desiree asked as soon as she walked out. I even ran to hug her when she walked out. 

"Oh, everything's gonna be okay," she said before she pat my head. "I will fight with all of my heart to free him."

"Wait, you forgive him?" Melania asked. 

"Yes, but we have to work really hard to resolve our marital issues. I'm not that quick to take him back, but I'm willing to work things out with him...no matter how long it takes."

"Wow, you're gonna go hard for him just like you did for Ace back in high school, huh?"

"Damn right, Desi."

"I heard that."

"But Alejandra, I already text Ace. He's coming to get you in the morning."

"What? Why?"

"Alejandra, this is my battle to fight...and I want to keep you from that. This is some baggage that Stephen and I have to resolve on our own. Besides, I feel that you'll be safer in Townsville right now."

"Never thought anyone would say that," Desiree remarked before she started to giggle.

"Okay, mom," I reluctantly agreed. 

"Once this blows over, I will be back to get you. But for now, let's go get some more rest."

"Sounds like a plan," Desiree agreed. "We'll met you hear in the morning after Ace comes to pick up Alejandra."

"Great," mom answered. 

 

The next morning, mom woke me up with breakfast in bed and I noticed that she already picked out an outfit for me to wear and already packed my bag to bring back to Townsville. I timed it just right too, because as soon as I got dressed, dad and Clover arrived at the front door of grandma and grandpa's house. Grandma answered it and I walked downstairs to hear grandpa and mom talking about what happened last night and suspected that grandma was in on the conversation too before she went to answer the door. I noticed that dad was on the phone with you guessed it...Mr. Sanford again and when Clover noticed me, she ran to hug me. 

"Alejandra! Wow, you look amazing."

"Oh, thank you. It's a dress that mom picked out for me."

"Wow, Mrs. Astronomonov has great fashion sense."

"Thank you, Clover," mom told her from the kitchen. 

"Yes...yes, Sanford. You know I can't come into the office today. My in-laws are coming over and I have Alejandra again for the rest of the week...or longer...so I'm spending time with my family and working from home. And maybe you should do the same. You've been working too hard...have faith in our employees and corporate...sheesh. Take a break...spend time with my cousin...you know...your wife and your daughter for pete's sake. Bye," dad said before he hung up. "Sorry for the rudeness, Mrs. McPherson. Sanford was freaking out again."

"Oh, it's no problem, Ace. You're a hardworking man just trying to provide for his growing family," she cooed before she pinched his cheek. 

"Thank you for understanding. Hello, how's my little cannoli?"

"I'm good, dad."

"Good. Well, let's get back on my side of town. Buttercup's making an amazing dinner for us right now."

"Wow, she has learned from me," grandma cooed. 

"Wait, before you go," mom started before she came by us. "I love you, Alejandra. I'll see you in a bit. And I love you too, Ace. Take care." 

After she said that, she kissed both of our cheeks and hugged us. Dad and Clover said goodbye and waved after I did and then we headed to Townsville. 

 

"I can't believe my boy Stephen is in jail now. He won't last a day."

"Dad, I don't think he killed Michel."

"I know he didn't. The woman brought it on herself. Karma was just waiting for her to slip up. But I do worry for Stephen a little. Jail is a scary place and someone like him won't last for very long. I should know. I was in and out of jail from 17-26."

"That sounds like a miserable life."

"It was...but crime was all I knew after I left home. I did terrible things and it still haunts me at night. I'm ashamed of who I used to be," he explained before he hit the glove compartment to make it open. It opened and I noticed an old picture of him inside. 

"That was me at seventeen," he explained. "I met Sanford and my other boys not too long after that. We were all bad seeds, embarrassments to our family. I actually wasn't always green...we all mutated after fucking around nuclear waste at the dump. So I fear that you probably have some of the mutation in your blood stream even though you take after your mother more. Clover's clean of my mutation but Spade, as you can tell, fully inherited it. I wonder how the new baby will be though."

"Well, I do have your jet black hair and fangs."

"I have daddy's fangs too," Clover cooed. "Spade doesn't though."

"I guess you do," he giggled. "But yeah, that was the old me. Your mother and Buttercup really helped me change. I wouldn't be here without them."

"Wow, now I understand. I'm so happy for you, dad."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You really are DeeDee junior," he said with a bright smile. 

"Wait, what are these?" I asked before picking up a pair of black sunglasses.

"Oh, those were my old sunglasses. I used to wear them all the time. I switched to aviators since."

"Oh, so why do you were sunglasses all of the time?"

"I have sensitive eyes. The mutation fucked them up."

"Oh."

"Is it true, daddy? Are abuela and pop pop coming to see us today?"

"Yep, they also have Clarisa and Carmelo with them."

"Abuela? Pop Pop?"

"Oh, wait, didn't you meet John and Ana before?" father asked. 

"No, I don't recall."

"Oh, well they would love to meet you, I'm sure. They really like DeeDee."

"Who doesn't? Mom is awesome."

"She sure is, Alejandra." 

 

Once we pulled in the driveway of Copular Manor, I noticed Spade sitting on the front steps listening to some music. Dad was curious as to why he was doing such, so after he parked in the garage, he went over to see about Spade. I decided to go with him, while Clover just went back inside. 

"Spade Aldrin Copular, what are you doing out here? Were you annoying your mother again?"

"I just wanted some time alone, old man. So just leave me alone."

"We already talked about your attitude, mister," he scolded before he pinched his ear. "Now march right back into that house. And go to your room before I send your mother after you."

"Fine," he scoffed before he went back inside. 

"That boy. He can't get right. It's my curse for being such a bad guy for such a long time."

"Oh, don't blame yourself, dad. He'll come to his senses eventually."

"Eventually isn't soon enough. But let's go in." 

I followed dad back in the house and when we got to the living room, I noticed Buttercup lounging on one of the sofas just watching The Pretty and the Petty...and what episode was she watching? The series finale. Go figure. She was also drinking something bubbly in a wine glass. And that spooked dad. 

"Buttercup, what are you drinking?"

"Oh, I was wondering where you guys were. It's just lemon soda, babe. You know, the same lemon soda that Angie and Antonio got for us from Venice."

"Right, forgot about that."

"Hey, Alejandra. I know you had quite a night and a half."

"Yeah..."

"I heard Stephen got bit on the butt by karma again."

"Michel's dead, Buttercup."

"What?!" she shrieked before she spit out some of her soda. "So she and the baby are both dead?"

"Correct, teacher."

"Wow, I can't believe it. What happened?"

"How did you know about Stephen if you didn't know Michel died?'

"The news was reporting on it. But they left out many details...so spill."

"All I know is that Michel fell down the grand staircase at the Astronomonov Mansion and that's how she died. I'm pretty sure that Stephen didn't kill her, but they still detained him after he called 911."

"Isn't that how this episode ends?" 

"Yep," I quickly said. 

"Wait a minute, Tara Lovey's husband was cheating on her with a woman named Michelle and she died by falling down the grand staircase at their house. She tripped and fell to her death after they got into a fight...a fight that started after she told Tara who she was and what she was doing with the husband..."

"Are you saying that this episode predicted a part of DeeDee and Stephen's future?" father asked. 

"Yep, that's what I'm saying," Buttercup answered. 

"Funny thing is that mom directed and produced this episode."

"Wow, it's crazy when life imitates art. But how do you know all of this?" Buttercup asked. 

"My great aunt Meaghan used to watch the show all the time while I was growing up in San Diego. But I had no idea that Tara was my mother."

"Small world. Wow, this blows my entire mind," Buttercup said. 

"Well, won't you look at that? Soap opera plot lines are realistic."

"Scarily realistic, Ace. I just wonder how Ana's gonna take this. Michel was very close to her...especially after Diane died."

"Wait, huh?"

"Ana's my stepmother, Alejandra. She is a reformed former evil queen that was the main nemesis of Reina Darcita. Well, she changed her ways about 30 years ago and married the professor. They had three kids together...Bloom, Braisdon, and Brady. And they're coming soon with Brady's kids...Clarisa and Carmelo. Diane was Michel's mother. She was a singer and fashion designer. She died in her sleep from mysterious causes."

"Oh, wow..."

Then the doorbell rang. 

"Oh, speak of the devil," dad said.


	21. The Thin Line Between Good and Evil

"Ana!" Buttercup cheered before she went to hug her. "Where's Clarisa and Carmelo?"

"They're right here," the professor said while he was trying to walk with Carmelo in his arms and Clarisa hanging onto his leg.

"They just love Pop Pop," Ana giggled. "Hello, Ace!" She went to hug him too before she asked where Clover and Spade was.

"Hello, Ana. The kids are upstairs. I'll get them."

"Well, not before hugging the old man," the professor said after he gave Clarisa and Carmelo to Buttercup.

"Hello, John," father said.

"Oh, Johnny, why would you make your pregnant daughter strain?" Ana scolded before she went to get them from her.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Oh, it's okay, Ana."

"No, it's not. I want another healthy grand baby."

"Right. Well, there is someone that Ace and I want you to meet," she said before she pointed to me.

"Oh, hello," Ana said.

"Yes, hello," the professor said. "I don't think we've met before."

"Oh, I'm Alejandra Danyell Garcia-Copular."

"Copular? You're Ace's kid?" Ana asked.

"Ana, yes. She's DeeDee and Ace's daughter."

"What? I had no idea they had a sexual relationship after you two broke up."

"I figured," the professor moaned. "But nonetheless, it's nice to meet you, Alejandra."

"Yes, it is really nice to meet you. You have such a pretty name."

"Thank you. My great uncle Felix named me after his grandmother. He said she was a good cook."

"Alejandra grew up in San Diego. Mandy's sister, Meaghan and her husband, Felix, adopted her since DeeDee couldn't take care of her at the time."

"Oh, I see now, Buttercup. Well, welcome to the family, Alejandra," Ana started. "I'm Ana Utonium."

"And I'm Professor John Utonium. I'm sure Buttercup has told you about me. After all, she and her sisters are my greatest invention."

"I told her that we never called you dad and that you were weird at picking names."

"Figures," Ana giggled.

"Right," he moaned.

"Abuela! Pop Pop!," Clover screamed as she ran down the stairs to hug them.

"Hello, Clover," they both said.

"Oh, hey Clarisa. Hey Carmelo."

"Clover, could you do us a favor and take them to the playroom?"

"Sure thing, mom. Let's go guys," she said before she took both of them to the basement. I looked up and noticed that father started to come down too until mom stopped him.

"Ace, where's Spade?"

"He won't come. I'm done trying to reason with that boy."

"Daddy, I got it," I said before I went up to meet him.

"Wait, Alejandra, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

When I got to Spade's room, I noticed that it was closed and locked. So I knocked. He sounded annoyed until I told him that it was me. He reluctantly opened the door before sitting back on his bed with his arms folded. I told dad to hide in the corner while I went to talk to him.

"What do you want, Alejandra?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. What's going on?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just want to know what's on your mind."

"Why would you care? It's not like I have a voice in this family."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? You haven't seen it. Clover is treated like royalty in this family. She's the perfect, smart child that my parents are vicariously living through. Sure they both went to school and college, but Clover actually has a normal life. She's not a superhero or a convict, she's just a normal girl with a normal schedule. She's the child that compete with Marlow. Meanwhile, I'm just pushed to the side...I'm seen as a failure...I'm seen as the child that's just gonna mess up like dad because of my attitude. He doesn't even realize he treats me like crap because he's afraid that I'll be like him."

"Spade, I understand what you're going through...kind of..."

"How do you understand?"

"Spade, don't you know? DeeDee was sixteen when she had me. She had no where to go and she was scared so she gave me to my great aunt and uncle. Sure I had a normal life, but my world was turned upside down when I learned the truth. I lived a lie for fourteen years of my life. You know how confused I was having fangs and a weird green birthmark on my back? My great aunt made me cover it up with makeup all of the time. What I'm saying is, I know it's tough...but that's life. We just have to learn to live through it. And I know that dad and Buttercup don't mean to make you feel bad. Maybe they don't understand how you feel. I know they only want you to be better than them."

"You know, maybe you're right, Alejandra."

"Spade," father started as he walked into the room. I noticed that he was crying his eyes out. "I had no idea I was hurting you. I'm sorry, son. I just want better for you...but I never realized that I was pushing you too hard...that I was hurting you. I'm so sorry."

"Dad!" Spade chirped before he went over to hug him. "It's okay."

"No, no it's not. I promise to be better. Your mother and I are gonna talk later. Things are gonna turned around in this house."

"Thanks, dad. And thank you, Alejandra. I'm gonna say hello to abuela and pop pop."

"Alejandra, thank you," father said after Spade left. Then he hugged me.

"You're welcome."

"I'm so glad you're my daughter."

"I'm glad that you're my dad."

He giggled.

"Let's go back downstairs. I'm sure Ana and John would love to talk to you some more."

"Okay," I chirped before we went back downstairs. When we walked back down, Buttercup was just talking to both of them in her same place drinking some more of her lemon soda. But then Ana noticed us.

"Oh, there's my handsome little grandson!" she exclaimed before she ran to hug him. "Looking just like his father. How are you?"

"I'm good, abuela. Hey pop pop."

"Hello, grandson," he greeted before he went to hug him too.

"Is Clover still in the basement?" dad asked.

"Yep, she's keeping the kids busy," Buttercup answered back. "But why don't you all sit down? I'm sure Ana and the professor would love to learn more about you, Alejandra."

"Okay," we all said in unison before we sat down on the adjacent sofa.

"So, Alejandra, do you like it here...in Townsville and Ellington?"

"Oh, I love it here, Ana. My parents are amazing."

"Oh, that's so nice to hear. You look just like your mother."

"She reminds me of her mother too," father cooed.

"Well, that's good. DeeDee is a wonderful woman," the professor added. "She really helped us understand our little Buttercup more as well as helped us see how much Ace really loved her."

"We're so glad we believed her. Ace has turned out to be a wonderful businessman, husband, and father. He's really turned his life around. And he's helped given us two beautiful grandbabies."

"And another on the way," the professor giggled.

"So how old are you? Do you have any hobbies? Tell us all about you."

"Okay, Ana. I'm 14 and I don't really have any hobbies. But I've felt so alive since I've been here. I've been to the other side and I've met the Carson Royal Family and the Masura Royal Family and the Mitzuko Royal Family. I've reunited a family with the help of Queen Joy, Guardian of Earth and..."

"Wait, did you just say you met my precious stepdaughter, Diana, and her wonderful family?" Ana asked.

"Yes, I did. Brandon is a trip. I think he might like me."

"Oh, yes. Brandon is a character...but then again he does have three older sisters. In all honesty, he acts just like his father. Rey Bradley was a very goofy man, but Diana loved him regardless," she explained.

"I love how none of her children got his red hair."

"That's because Mariposa and Marisol aren't his blood children. Dawn and Brandon are his children though. Mariposa is my blood granddaughter and Marisol is the daughter of her ex-boyfriend, Juan Helixa, the direct descendent of Flora and Helia, the Great King and Queen of Marigold."

"Flora and Helia?" I curiously asked.

"Flora was the best friend of Lauryn Masura's direct ancestor, Layla. Lauryn is the last fluid fairy in existence like Layla before her."

"Oh, I see. So Mariposa is your granddaughter?"

"Yes, she is. She was the only child of my late son, Marco. He was a horrible boy though. He fed off of my negative energy, the energy I used while I was raising him and his sisters. He took the throne from his older sister, Valentina, after I resigned and married John. He died after trying to harm the Earth and the family of Diana's cousin, Michel with the help of Vladimir's father, Vincent and his second wife, Belladina. Michel actually killed him by stabbing him in his still beating heart before he fell to his death off of the balcony of the New Luminia Palace."

"Ana was devastated when she heard the news, but she knew it was best for the safety of her new family. Marco was a very twisted and wicked individual. He kidnapped and tortured me many times before and after I married Ana," the professor explained. "But Valentina took over the kingdom with the help of Diana's ex and Marisol's father, Juan."

"The professor and I actually met while he was kidnapped. I ordered Marco to gather the villains of Townsville, including Ace, and kidnap all of Diana's friends and allies. I fell in love with the professor after he tried to stand up to me. So I ordered Marco to put him in a separate room away from all of the other hostages..."

"Okay, I'll stop you right there, Ana. Alejandra doesn't need the rest of that story. We can save that for later," father said.

"Fair enough," she moaned.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. So why were you an evil queen?"

"I was heartbroken. I was actually a very kind and compassionate princess before I took claim to the throne. But my heart started to become cold after the death of my older twin brother, Andrew. Actually I should start with my real name. My full name was Annaliesa Jasmyn Fury Gorgone and I was the princess of the Kingdom of Gornixia. It was called so because the citizens were hybrids of gorgons and nixes which I was before I cut my hair snakes...but I still have my red eyes. Anyway, back to my brother, so Andrew was a rebel in the eyes of the civilians of our kingdom. He always ventured out of our borders even if there was no diplomatic need and he would always travel back and forth to Venusia. Venusia was a kingdom of oracles and Andrew loved to be there because it was like a real utopia. Well, he ended up falling in love with Princess Yolanda and she fell in love with him. But the rebels of my kingdom did not appreciate that one bit and neither did the Royal Family of Venusia. Long story short, my brother was killed by an assasin during a riot between our two kingdoms and I was forced to relocate Yolanda to an abandoned tower in Gornixia. I felt bad for her because she was pregnant with his child too. Their child she named Amethyst Pearl Gorgone and I became her godmother," she explained before she handed me a picture of who I assumed was Amethyst. Then she handed me another with Amethyst and who I assumed was Amethyst's family.

"That's her. She ended up transferring to Tremorton High where Diana went and met Rey Bradley. She married Diana's ex, Don Prima, and they have a son and a daughter."

"Wow, they have a beautiful family."

"They sure do. Yolanda recently gave me this picture...as well as this one too," she said before she handed me another...an older one of Yolanda and Andrew.

"This was their wedding portrait Yolanda commissioned. The last one they had together before he was killed."

"Wow, Andrew was a very handsome and dashing man."

"Yes, he was. I miss him dearly. But my heart was really harden because of my two horrible ex-husbands. My first husband, Mario Diaz, was a total womanizer and cheated on me while I was pregnant with Marco and Valentina. But I stayed married to him for my children until he divorced me and took my children away from me. I got them back after he died from overdosing on codeine in Puerto Rico. Then I was married to Diana's father, Hector Ramirez. He was a very handsome and charismatic man...the direct descendent of Queen Bloom and King Sky. But then he fell in love with my best friend, Josefina Lumine...the youngest daughter of Queen Jeanine and King Gerard of Luminia and cheated on me after the birth of our triplet daughters: Furiel, Auriel, and Medusia. When our daughters were eight, he finally divorced me and married Josefina and he took Furiel away from me. Furiel ended up marrying Diana's ex Ramon. But then I met the professor and he changed my heart. I realized that I could trust a man again and love again so I took a chance on him. I ruled as an evil queen for 26 years...making my subjects and Diana miserable with my schemes but then I gave it up for another change at love and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I'm glad you gave me a shot, Ana. Because I've enjoyed being married to you for 26 years now."

"I've enjoyed being married to you for 26 years too."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I'm glad you finally got your happily ever after, Ana."

"Me too. But life is good now and I finally have good news all of the time now."

"Breaking News...coming from Ellington. Stephen Astronomonov, the genius CMO of Dex Labs, has now been detained and arrested for the murder of Michel Jackson, the daughter of the late superstar, Diane Nicole. Michel Jackson was only 32 and Mr. Astronomonov was arrested at the scene of the crime. Police found the body of Jackson at the end of the grand staircase housed in the Astronomonov Mansion. The mansion has now been roped off and searched by the cops. More details are coming in as we speak..."

"Oh no, I probably should have changed the channel," Buttercup moaned.

"What? Michel's dead?" Ana asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so, Ana," I sighed. And to my surprise, when I said that, she fainted.

 

We all crowded around her as she was in the professor's arms and I could tell that we were all worried about her. Buttercup did say that she probably wouldn't take it very well since Michel was like a daughter to her. But I became a little hopeful when she batted her eyes back open. The professor sighed in relief and held her close before he helped her back up and helped her sit back down. We all followed suit soon after.

"Ana, are you gonna be okay?"

"I think so, John. I just have to get my mind around this. I can't believe she's dead...you know she was like a daughter to me."

"Yes, yes. I know. It's gonna be okay. I'm just wondering why Stephen would kill her. He had and still has so much promise and now it's gone..."

"Professor, Stephen didn't..."

"Stephen murdered my daughter!" Ana screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. "I thought he loved her...why would he harm her?"

"Ana, Stephen didn't kill Michel," I said.

"What do you mean?" the professor asked.

"He was framed...sort of..." dad said.

"Framed sort of?"

"Professor, Michel fell down the stairs to her death. Stephen didn't kill her. It was a freak accident," I answered.

"How do you know that, Alejandra?" Ana asked.

"Melania and Desiree told me."

"Melania? I forgot about her. How is she taking this?"

"She'll be fine, Ana. I promise," I answered back.

"Well, my heart is broken again. What did she do to deserve this?"

"Well, your precious daughter has been living in sin, Ana."

"Ace!" Buttercup shrieked.

"Now hold on, Buttercup. Your stepmother deserves to know the truth."

"Well, what is this truth?" Ana asked.

"Michel stabbed my blondie all the way in the back. Michel was sleeping with Stephen while DeeDee was at her dance classes and she got pregnant with his child..."

"She was seeing Stephen because Vladimir is sterile and she wanted another child. She was using Stephen to have another child..."

"Wait, Michel was pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so, Ana," Buttercup moaned.

"An innocent child lost their life too..."

"It's okay, Ana. Myrim and Dafne will keep them," the professor said.

"I know," she still cried.

"But Stephen is innocent. He just wanted to right his wrongs. He wanted to apologize to my mother so he asked her to leave. That's when she fell to her death."

"Seems like she did it on purpose to me."

"Ace!" Buttercup shrieked again.

"Again, hear me out Buttercup, it seems like she was mad at him for rejecting her so she killed herself to frame him and ruin his life. In other words, if she couldn't have him...well he had to go to jail for her death...I lost the metaphor but you get the point."

"Well, whatever the motivation was, a woman and her unborn child are dead now. It's still a sad day nonetheless."

"Very true, professor," Buttercup moaned. Then dad's phone started ringing.

"Oh, that's DeeDee. Got take this," he announced before he walked into the kitchen.

 

_"_ _Hey, blondie, is everything okay on your side?"_

_"I think so. Melania and Desiree came after you picked up Alejandra. They're still here currently. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay."_

_"I'm glad you did. It's always nice to hear from you regardless, but I'm glad that you're okay."_

_"I know how much you worry about me...although you don't always like to show it."_

_"Right. I guess that's the bad boy still in me."_

_"Right," she giggled._

_"So did you get to see Stephen?"_

_"Yeah, I did. They brought him to the real Ellington County Jail and he's awaiting trial right now. I visited him while he was in his holding cell. I know he didn't kill her though. We have proof...and security cameras. We're really gonna have to have marriage counseling after this all blows over."_

_"Well, the cops have your old house surrounded and blocked off so I'm sure they'll be looking through the tapes. But just know that Buttercup and I will by your side through this too. Well, Ana and the professor will be as well."_

_"Thank you, Ace. That really means a lot. Mom and dad's is my house right now...and I don't know what's gonna happen to the old mansion. I do know that I don't want to move back into that house. There's too many bad memories now."_

_"I understand that."_

_"Sorry, but is that crying in the background?"_

_"Oh, that's Ana. We just told her that Michel's dead. She's pretty convinced that Stephen killed her although Alejandra has been trying to convince her otherwise. Alejandra is trying so hard to comfort her like the professor is."_

_"Oh, she does take after me. I couldn't be prouder. But now I feel bad for Ana. She had no idea what was going on."_

_"I feel bad for her too, blondie."_

_"Well, I'll let you go. Love you, Ace."_

_"I love you too, blondie. Take care."_

 

"So how's mom, dad?" I asked when he walked back into the living room.

"She's gonna be alright. Melania and Desiree are keeping her company too."

"Okay, well that's good." Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," dad said. I walked behind him as he went to the door and when he opened it, lo and behold, it was Melania.

"Oh, hey Melania."

"Hello, Ace. May I see Alejandra?"

"Sure, Ale...oh you're right behind me."

"Yep. Hey, Melania. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's someone I want you to meet though. Come with me. It's about time we take another trip to the Other Side."

"Oh, boy," I cheered before she took my hand and led me to the portal she made nearby.


	22. In the Land of Tara

The portal opened up again and shot us in the middle of a dark forest where the only noise was rustling of leaves and the scurrying feet of animals and creatures and the only source of light were flickers and lightning bugs. I was confused about where we were because it wasn't New Luminia, it wasn't Andros, and it definitely wasn't the Spirit Realm or Shintoo. No, this was a totally different place so I just had to ask Melania where we were.

"Melania, where are we?"

"This is the outskirts of Fury Woods. It's where I grew up. This area is enchanted with eternal darkness just like the limits of Fury Woods and the kingdom of Gornixia."

"The Kingdom of Gornixia is where Ana used to rule..."

"Yep, but now her eldest daughter, Valentina...her husband, Juan Helixa, and their daughter, Yasmin rule over the land. Fury Woods is where the black vampires live although many live amongst the Gornixian civilians too."

"I see. Well, it makes sense why it's dark here now. But why did you bring me here? Did you want me to meet your father?"

"No, although you probably will meet Vladimir. No, I want you to meet Tara."

"Tara? Who's Tara?"

"My father's new wife. She's an enchantress who lived amongst the black vampires in the Fury Woods. Although she wasn't a vampire, the civilians loved her and praised her like a goddess. But she gave up her goddess status when she fell in love with Vladimir. He always knew about my mother's infidelity. That's why he decided to move on and married Tara. Plus it did help that she looks a lot like my paternal great-grandmother and has the same name as my paternal grandmother."

"I think I understand."

"Tara and Vladimir will explain. But now we're here," she announced before I noticed that we were in front of a cabin in the middle of the forest. It was small but beautiful like the cabins I would adore on HGTV or in the home magazines that Aunt Meaghan would subscribe to when I was younger.

"I guess you like my place," Melania observed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've always liked log cabins."

"Yeah, it is nice and super cozy. Vladimir built it after the one that he grew up in."

"Wow, there's a lot of stairs though."

"Yeah, I know," she giggled under her breath before we both started walking up. But as soon as we got closer to the top, I heard a woman's voice and a man's voice."

"Oh, I guess my aunt is in town," Melania sighed under her breath before we got to the top. When we did, I noticed a pale woman with piercing red eyes and long brunette hair talking to a man with tan skin and hazel eyes and a blond man bun.

"Hello, Vladimir...aunt Vanessa."

"Oh, look who's back home?" Vladimir teased.

"Oh, Melania, you're so big! It's so nice to see you again!" Vanessa chirped before she hugged her. "Oh, you look so much like Michel."

"Yeah, I've heard," she sighed under her breath.

"Vanessa, you know what we talked about."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vlad. I forgot about your nasty breakup."

"Michel's dead, auntie. My mother's dead."

"What?" they both asked.

"Wait, you didn't know, Vladimir? I thought Tara might have told you."

"No, she didn't. I can't believe it. How?"

"She fell down the stairs at the Astronomonov Mansion after Stephen kicked her out," Melania said.

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible."

"You ain't kidding, sis. I know I was mad at Michel, but I didn't think she was gonna die after I sent her away."

"Yes, well. Warren and Tara Michel will be coming back from their obligatory trip to the Fury Woods soon so I better be getting back. Also, it was nice to meet you, Alejandra."

"You know my name?" I asked in shock. I mean it wasn't like she even bothered to talk to me.

"Of course. You're the hero of New Luminia...and the future Reina. It's an honor to be in your presence."

"Right," I sighed unhappily.

"Well, goodbye brother...and niece," she chirped before waving and walking down the stairs.

"Come in you two. Tara just made some lunch if you want some."

"What did she make?" I asked after he closed the door behind us.

"Some Fury Stew and finger sandwiches."

"Fury stew?"

"Don't ask," Melania scolded. "It's good. Just eat it."

"Okay. I'll take some lunch then."

"Good," he said before he went to the kitchen to fix our plates.

"We're vampire vegetarians," Melania explained.

"What does that mean?"

"We only eat animal meat...we don't attack magical humanoid creatures or humans for that matter. It's a tradition that started with my grandmother Tara."

"Oh, I see."

"So what brings you here, Alejandra? Or did Melania just drag you to the Other Side again?"

"I wanted her to meet your new wife, Vladimir."

"Oh, well that's a good reason. Tara's amazing."

"Yes, I've heard you sing her praises many times," Melania sighed.

"She's out shopping for more food now in Gornixia and the Fury Woods, but she'll be back shortly. But until then, is there anything you want to ask of me?"

"Um, sure. I'm a little confused about your family history. Melania was trying to explain it to me a little."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Look behind you," he instructed before I did so. "That's an old family picture that we took before my mother died. The Asiatic looking woman was my mother and then there was my father Vincent, my sister Vanessa you just met, and my older twin brother Voldmar. Voldmar is actually married to Michel's adopted sister, Paris and they live in the Jasmyn Forest nearby like Vanessa and her husband Warren and their daughter Tara Michel. My mother was killed by my father in her sleep when me and my brother were young. He had fallen in love with Ana's aunt Belladina and so they killed her so they could be together. After that, Belladina became my stepmother and as you can see on that family picture on the other wall, we were not happy at all. Vanessa basically raised me and my brother like our mother would have and as soon as we were able to move out, we did. My father and Belladina died during the siege of Luminia where Michel killed the evil King Marco of Gornixia. Michel and I married soon after that although she was pregnant with Melania. But I decided to raise Melania as my own. We were a happy family until Michel realized that she still loved Stephen...and now she's dead..."

"Wow, that's a lot. You had a rough life."

"Yes, but I couldn't be happier now."

"Your mother looked so kindhearted."

"According to Vanessa and my grandmother, Taelia, she was. Lauryn Masura was her teacher and mentor and she said the same thing. Tara even helped raise and teach Diane Nicole. She meant a lot to many people and when she was killed, all of Magixia was devastated."

"Wow, she was a hero."

"Just like you're destined to be," he said before he handed Melania and I one plate and bowl of food.

"I guess so," I moaned.

"Vladie, I'm back from shopping!" a woman with an oddly seductive French sounding accent said.

"Oh, Tara, we have company," he announced before he went to hug and kiss her.

I looked over to see what this Tara looked like and I was quickly enamored. She was tall and lanky but she had shoulder length jet black curly hair and glowing hazel eyes and she had such a pretty white smile. Her brown skin was glowing and freckles decorated her perfectly angular wide cheekbones. I could see why Vladimir liked her. She was a knockout, even more than mean Mariposa was.

"Oh, look who's back home...Melania...and a little pale raven haired girl I've never seen."

"Hi, Tara. I'm Alejandra."

"Oh, this is the little heroine of New Luminia Melania was telling me about. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tara Percival-Rodski, enchantress and former queen of Fury Woods."

"You're really pretty," I moaned.

"Oh, well thank you. I like her, Vladie."

"Yes, she's a very nice and curious young lady."

"Do you like my stew?' she asked me after.

"Yeah, this is really good."

"Well, good. I saw you slurping it so it means that you liked it," she said before putting the groceries away. "Vladie, help me put stuff up."

"Right on it, Tara," he said before he went to help her.

"So Melania, why did you drag Alejandra here for?"

"I wanted her to meet you."

"Oh, I see. Do you have any quandaries for me? Any questions?"

"How does an non-vampire like you live here without getting hurt?"

"Oh, I'm a very vexing woman, that's why. The vampires don't bother me because they're too enamored by my beauty. But I fell in love with Vladimir because he wasn't just enamored by my beauty...he actually fell in love with my personality too. Then I knew he was a keeper."

"Oh, I see. So both male and female vampires find you attractive?"

"Yes, it's a sad but pleasing fact of my life. I mean I am bisexual, so I don't mind the attention from both genders every now and then."

"Oh, I see...that must be interesting."

"Well, there's only one other enchantress that was cursed with eternal beauty but she died ages ago...in childbirth. That's why I refuse to have kids which is great that Vladie here is sterile."

"Oh, that sounds horrible."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well, I have a question for you, Tara."

"Fire away, Melania," she said.

"Why didn't you tell Vladimir about my mother's death?"

"Oh, I guess I just forgot..." she moaned before shrugging her shoulders.

"And I have another question. Why in the world was my mother able to die from a blow to the head when she fell down the stairs? And why was her skin back to her birth skin color?"

"That was two questions."

"So?"

"Fine, I put a permanent spell on her."

"What? Why would you do that, Tara?" Vladimir asked.

"Because she broke your heart, Vladimir. She wanted her old life back so much she was willing to break your heart so I gave her what she desired. I'm just as helpful as Hedwig before me. I only granted her wish, but it came with consequence. To get her old life back, she had to sacrifice her immortality. So I made her human. But she didn't seem to mind that much as long as it meant having Stephen and wealth and the city life she so desperately wanted again. I didn't think she was gonna die the same day that I put the spell on her though."

"Did you really not know?" Vladimir asked angrily.

"No, she's telling the truth, Vladimir. She really didn't know mother was gonna die. I already knew that she put that spell on mother, I just wanted her to admit it to you. But I don't fault you for giving her consequences, Tara. She made the bed and she had to lay in it."

"So that's why you brought me here..."

"What?" Melania asked.

"You wanted me to know the full story about Michel's death."

"Of course I did. You know as well as I know that we have to defend my father in court. Stephen is innocent and we have to save him from a life sentence...because what my mother did was suicide."

"Wait, do you think Michel threw herself down the stairs?" Vladimir asked.

"She did. She wanted Stephen to suffer since he shunned her away."

"Wow, what a bitch," Tara moaned. "Vladimir, we're gonna have to go to the Other Side and defend Melania's real father too."

"I'm right behind you on that, Tara. Melania, when is Stephen going on trial?"

"We don't know yet. Desiree and I have been keeping DeeDee company though so we'll probably know soon."

"Okay, well let us know then."

"Will do. I'll be back later tonight, but now I have to bring Alejandra back to Townsville."

"Okay, bye," they both said before we walked out of the front door. But to my surprise, Melania decided to talk to me a little more before we left through a portal which meant that we had to go down all of the stairs again.

"I know that you're wondering about the other enchantress..." she moaned.

"I am not," I remarked before folding my arms.

"Yes, you are. But I'm not allowed to tell you about her..."

"What? You know about her?!"

"See, I knew it. You're forbidden to learn about her."

"Why? Is she not a part of Magixian history? I am about to be New Luminian royalty. Shouldn't I be able to learn about her?"

"She was a human enchantress, Alejandra. She wasn't of our realm...wait, damnit."

"Now you have to tell me more about her."

"I'll only tell you a bit more. Her name was Hedwig and she had a son."

"And she died after he was born..."

"Yep, that's all you need to know."

"Do you know who her son is? Where he is? What his name is?"

"Why. He's centuries old. Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"I can't tell you anything else, Alejandra. That's a cursed story. Tara shouldn't have said anything either. She knows none of us speak of Hedwig."

"But why? Why is it a cursed story?" I asked.

"Because it just is, Alejandra!" Melania barked at me before she pushed me into the portal.

 

The portal brought me to my front door and closed behind me with Melania nowhere in sight. I guess she took another portal back to grandma and grandpa's house in Ellington. But I wondered why she was so bothered by what I was asking. I just wanted to learn more about the Other Side, I mean I had to be knowledgable if I was to become Reina one day like everyone was telling me. But instead of pondering further, I just rang the doorbell and father answered it.

"Oh, Alejandra. You came back just in time. We were just about to eat."

"Awesome," I chirped although I had just eaten. He led me to the table where everyone was after he closed the door behind us. I took a seat and Ana decided to question me soon after.

"Look who's back," she teased. "So where's Melania?"

"She went back to Ellington already. I think I irritated her."

"Why do you think that?" Buttercup asked.

"Because she shoved me into the portal that brought me here and barked at me before that."

"Why did she bark at you?" father asked.

"I was wondering about the Cursed Story of Enchantress Hedwig..." I started before I noticed that Ana looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, that's quite enough, Alejandra," she moaned.

"Wait, what's wrong? Tara brought it up."

"Tara? What do you mean? Tara's dead, don't you remember?" Ana asked.

"Tara is Vladimir's new wife. She's an enchantress that used to live in the Fury Woods."

"Tara Percival?" Ana asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, of course. She used to work for those pesky demons of the Underworld before she became the proclaimed goddess of the black vampires. She isn't supposed to be talking about that story either..."

"But she only mentioned it because she is a cursed enchantress too..."

"Her circumstance is much different. She wasn't cursed, she was blessed with her gift by her demon superiors. She's proud of her gift, she didn't have to hide in shame because of it. And now that poor boy has to suffer for her mistake..."

"You mean Hedwig's son?"

"Don't worry about it anymore, Alejandra. Let's just change the subject."

"But why? How do you know about all of this?"

"Because Prince Shamael of the Underworld told me and I'm carrying his baby!" she yelled before the whole table got quiet.

"What?" Buttercup and Ace asked in shock.

"Who's Prince Shamael?"

"One of my and my sister's worst enemies...HIM. His demon name is Shamael but many humans won't dare utter it so they just call him His Infernal Majesty. He's the demon seed of Lucifer...the Satan that humans believe in. Ana, when did this happen and professor, did you know?"

"Yes, I was aware, Buttercup. Ana and HIM never stopped being friends after we married.

"He wanted a child and I agreed to carry his child. I wanted another baby and John here already got a vasectomy."

"But I respect Ana's decision and I'm here for her 100%."

"Okay, well I wasn't expecting that news," Buttercup moaned.

"Neither was I," father added.

"How far along are you, abuela?" Clover asked.

"You really want to know?" Spade scoffed.

"I'm not that far along yet, Clover."

"Oh, okay."

"I know this is awkward for all of you...but..."

"No, don't do this, John. Bubbles wouldn't want you to talk about this..."

"What are you two going on about with my sister?"

"Bubbles was pregnant for him too, but she lost the twins," the professor moaned.

"What?! When did this happen?!"

"Awhile ago. Way before she married Boomer and had Briella," Ana answered.

"What?!" Buttercup scoffed.

"Father, can I be excused?"

"Why, Alejandra?"

"Because all I'm doing is causing trouble right now..." I started before I started crying. "And I'm so sorry. I'm nothing but trouble...I'm a curse. I...I..."

Then I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut and just went to cry in the middle of my room in fetal position. I just felt so vulnerable at this point of my life. I guess I was just overly curious, but I had every reason to be. I was thrown into two new worlds at just 14 and it was hard for me to comprehend everything that was thrown at me. But now I just felt like a curse. My parents lives seemed normal and happy before I met them but now everything was falling apart and I felt like it was my fault. It made me wonder how much worse life could become for me in the grand scheme of things.

 

But then the atmosphere started to feel weird and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was my dad, but then I looked up and saw a glowing figure in front of me. I batted my eyes to see more clearly and noticed that the glowing figure had blonde long flowing hair and pale skin and bright blue eyes. She had a closed, but comforting smile and she was wearing a big long sleeved green dress that even Queen Elinor would envy. But overall, she was beautiful to behold.

"It's okay," she said in a really soft and comforting tone. Although she sounded like she had a gentle German accent.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one you've been wondering about. I'm Hedwig, and you are Alejandra, correct?"

"Yes, you're very soft spoken."

"So are you, child."

"I guess so. Why have you come to me?"

"Tara sent me to get you. A burdened soul needs your help."

"Tara?"

"Yes, Tara Snowflake."

"Oh, that must be Vladimir's mother."

"Yep, she sure is," she said before she took my hand and led me through a portal.

The other side of the portal led us to an open room with atmosphere lighting. I looked down and I was back in my white dress that I was in in the Spirit Realm and my hair was up in a bun again. I looked over and Hedwig's green dress was now white too. Then I looked in front and around me and there were screens everywhere and then I turned around to see a control panel with more screens behind me. But what really shocked me was this giant opaque white glass bubble in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Elysium," Hedwig told me.

"Elysium? Is that the name of the Spiritual Realm?"

"Well, no. Elysium is where the dead spirits of Earth go. The Spiritual Realm is where the dead spirits of the Other Side goes. The Spiritual Realm is guarded and ruled over by Dafne and here in Elysium is guarded and ruled over by Lady Michelle and Lord Gabriel."

"I think I understand. So why did you bring me here? I don't see a burdened soul here."

"That's because she's in this glass bubble," she said before she led me closer to its outer shell. And then when I looked in, magically, I could see inside of it.

_It was a spirit...Michel's spirit._

She was glowing different colors and her eyes were shut and she was in a fetal position. Her skin was pale and her hair was jet black again. I looked in awe as she started to twitch. She looked like she was in pain, but there was nothing I could do. She was trapped in this bubble and I actually felt sorry for her to my surprise.

"Why is she in this bubble?"

"Because she's on trial."

"Wait, why is she on trial?"

"She killed herself...don't you know?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"She sacrificed the life of her child to get back at her old lover. So now her soul's in limbo and the trial is to decide her fate. Whether her soul will go to the Spiritual Realm or will descend to the Underworld."

"What exactly is limbo and who will be helping decide her fate?"

"Limbo is when a soul is neither considered good or evil. They're neutral in the eyes of Dafne, Michelle, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Adanna. But sometimes a soul can be saved from limbo by a selfless act made in their honor. I was actually in limbo for awhile until a brave soul took my place and became the mother to my son. Then I was able to stay in Elysium. I commend that demoness for taking care of my son, but I miss him dearly. I wish the situation would have been different. But anyway, back to your question, the ones that are deciding her fate are the five I just told you about."

"Oh okay. Who's Adanna though? I know about the other four."

"Adanna is the Queen of the Underworld. She's Lucifer's new wife."

"Oh, I see. But would you mind me asking you another question."

"Sure, why not? I mean I do have to wait for the others to get back."

"Umm, okay. Why exactly were you in limbo? What did you do that was so wrong?"

"I made a deal with Lucifer and he cursed me with eternal beauty. I only did it because my parents wanted me to marry and I was seen as ugly to the men of my village. So I tried to do something selfless, but it came across as me being vain. I was also seen as being in the wrong because I passed down my curse to my son. But it wasn't on purpose. I loved him and his father and it was so hard for me to let him go because when I did, my soul ascended into Elysian limbo and I never saw him again. I don't know where my son is or what he's doing now but I hope that he's okay wherever he is."

"So that's why your story is cursed..."

"What do you mean, Alejandra?"

"I asked about you and everyone got mad at me for doing so. I only asked because Tara Percival brought it up. So for all these years people thought you were cursed because of selfish and vain desires? That's so messed up. You seem really kindhearted and selfless to me. And I hope that I'll be able to help you find your son one day."

"Oh, thank you, Alejandra," she said before she hugged me. "You're so wonderful."

"No problem, Hedwig. I want to clear your name."

"Do whatever you think is right, Alejandra. And please, call me Hedy."

"Okay, Hedy," I giggled. Then the door tumblers started to shake and Dafne came in with who I assumed was Lady Michelle and Lord Gabriel and then way behind them was who I knew was Tara Snowflake and she was holding a little baby in her arms.

"Oh, you've already retrieved Alejandra. Good work, Hedwig," Dafne said.

"Of course, your majesty," she said before curtseying in front of her.

"Very well. You may return to your home."

"No, please let her stay," I begged.

"Have you befriended her, Alejandra?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Fine, she can stay. Now I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you here..."

"Because Michel's spirit is in limbo and you want me to be a part of her trial."

"Oh, so I see Hedy already told you," Michelle giggled. "It's very nice to meet you, Alejandra. I'm Lady Michelle."

"Nice to meet you too. You're gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you," she said before she batted her brown eyes and flicked her long brunette hair.

"I'm Lord Gabriel," the other introduced.

"Nice to meet you too," I answered back.

"And I'm Tara Snowflake. I would shake your hand or hug you, but I'm with baby."

"Oh no worries. You are just as amazing as I have seen," I told her.

"Wait, you know about me?"

"Yes, I met your son today...Vladimir was his name."

"Oh, you met my little boy? How is he?"

"He's great. He remarried recently to a enchantress named Tara Percival."

"Oh, I see. Well, as long as he's happy. I miss him dearly."

"I'm sure you do. So who's the baby in your hands?'

"Oh, this is Michel's unborn baby. He doesn't have a name yet though. I was put in charge of keeping him."

"So you're gonna be his mother...even if she gets to ascend to the Spiritual Realm?"

"I'm afraid so," she moaned.

"It's Michel's punishment whether or not I get her or Adanna and Lu does. She still did a very bad thing when it comes to this child. She isn't fit to raise this child, but Tara has volunteered to nurture and raise him," Dafne explained.

"I have missed being a mother. But I do have Hedy to help me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said before she went over to Tara and kissed her cheek. "Tara's my wife...so my house is her house."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you, but we've be married for a while now," Tara said.

"Right."

"I'm glad that Hedwig gave you some information about why you're here," Dafne interrupted. "But we don't just want you to be a part of her trial. We also want you to know that if you do a selfless act in her honor, she will be freed from limbo but what you do once you leave will determine her fate once she's freed."

"I understand, Dafne."

"Good. Now we just have to wait for Adanna to get here. Lucifer's been tied up with meetings."

Right as she said that, a red cloud of smoke appeared and then from the ashes of it came a tall and curvy black woman with long flowing jet black hair and two giant goat horns on her head. She was wearing a skin tight black dress and her red tail was poking out. She finished the ensemble with long black high heel boots and she was wearing sunglasses before she took them off and flicked her hair out of her face. 

"Speak of the devil," Gabriel moaned. 

"Why, hello. I'm here."

"Hello, Adanna," Lady Michelle greeted. 

"Oh, well one of you has manners. No matter. I didn't come here to be cordial. I just came here to talk about the terms and conditions of evidence and such for Michel's trial. And I'm in it to win. Lu gonna reward me very nicely to bring home another soul to torture."

"Yes, of course. But we aren't gonna start talking about these terms just yet. We have to relocate to the upstairs space," Dafne said. 

"Very well. But wait, who are these three? They're a part of this?"

"Well, yes and no, but they will be present during the trial."

"I see. But I will just be talking to you and Michelle and Gabriel?"

"Precisely."

"Good."

"But wait, don't you want me to be a part of the trial?"

"Yes, I do...but the trial hasn't been officially announced yet. Tara, Hedwig, would you mind taking Alejandra back?"

"No, we would be honored, your majesty," they both said. 

 

I was really confused about what was happening at this point, but I willingly left with Tara and Hedwig mostly because I was more curious about their lives. But that meant I had to wait to go home, which I didn't mind at all, I just had to convince them to let me stay a bit longer.

"So what was the point of you bringing me if the trial hasn't be scheduled yet?"

"Dafne just wanted to give you some more information about what's going on our our side. I mean you are gonna be Reina one day," Tara explained. 

"Yes, it's good to be in the know, you know."

"I totally agree, Hedy. So when will the trial be?"

"We have no idea. But when we are told, we'll be back to get you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, Hedy, you should be getting her back home."

"Oh, yes, you're right."

"Wait, no, I'm not really in much of a hurry. I want to get to know more about you two."

"Really? Well, our home is a little messy...but..."

"I really don't mind."

"Umm, okay. What do you say, Tara?"

"Fine. You can come and stay for a bit."

"Yay!" Hedy cheered. 

"I just can't say no to her. She's so cute," Tara cooed before giggling. 

"Also can I see the baby?"

"Oh, sure," Tara said before she stopped and pulled the blanket from around his head. 

"Aww, he's so cute. Do you really not have a name for him?"

"I want to name him Derek. But Tara wants to name him Michael."

"Why do you want to name him that?" I asked Hedy. 

"I always liked that name."

"Is that your son's name?"

"Oh, no. His name's Levyn."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you just name him Derek Michael Snowflake. That way you both get your way."

"Well, that's not a bad idea at all," Hedy chirped. 

"Works for me," Tara giggled. 

"Thanks, Alejandra," Hedy whispered to me. 

"No problem," I giggled. 

"So I see you two are friends now," Tara observed. 

"She really could be our daughter. I mean she has our eyes and your jet black hair."

"I guess she could be," Tara giggled. "Who are your parents again?"

"Well, I was raised by my great aunt Meaghan and my great uncle Felix. He actually named me after his grandmother who could throw down in the kitchen apparently. But my biological parents are DeeDee McPherson of Ellington and Ace Copular of Townsville."

"Oh, okay," Tara moaned. "How did you meet Vladimir?" 

"Oh, your granddaughter brought me to meet him and his new wife. They had a crucial part of the puzzle of Michel's death."

"I have a granddaughter?"

"You have two. Your daughter Vanessa has a daughter named Tara Michel and Vladimir adopted Michel's daughter, Melania Diane Stephanie Astronomonov."

"Oh, well that's wonderful news."

"But what is the crucial part of the puzzle?" Hedy asked. 

"Tara Percival put a spell on Michel to turn her human so she could get her old life back."

"Oh, wow. Karma's a bitch which is ironic because Karma is her middle name."

"Really, Hedy? You know that about Tara Percival?"

"I'm really nosy," she giggled. 

"I don't want to be rude, but how much further is your home?"

"Just another block," Tara announced. 

"Okay. How did you and Tara meet? I mean your a human and Tara's of the Other Side. How in the world were you able to be in Elysium instead of in the Spiritual Realm?"

"Because of the way I died," Tara answered. 

"Oh, Vlad told me that your husband and his mistress killed you in your sleep."

"Yes, they stabbed me in the heart with a wooden stake and when I died, my spirit lost its magic making my soul like a human soul so I ascend to Elysium instead."

"Oh."

"Then Tara ended up being my roommate and we fell in love," Hedy added. 

"Hedy is the best thing that's ever happened to me. My life was a whirlwind when I was still a part of the Other Side...oh, but now we're here."

"Great," I said before they walked me to the only white ranch style home with decorations on the outside of it. Hedy had to unlock the door since Tara had the baby in her arms and then she let us both in. I noticed how bohemian and culturally expressive their home was. It looked like they decorated it with influence from German, French, and East Asian cultures. And then I noticed art pieces all over that a contemporary artist on Earth would envy. 

"Wow, your house is so pretty."

"Oh, thank you," Hedy said before she kissed Tara's cheek and let her go to the back. "I'm very artsy and I love tinkering with stuff. I made all of the sculptures and trinkets you see in front of you. I work with metals and wood."

"Wow, you're really talented...like my godmother Nanny Dee."

"Your godmother?"

"Yeah, her full name is Desiree Aimee Davenport-Chen. She's a graphic designer and illustrator like her husband, Siwon Chen."

"Oh, yes. I know about Desiree...she's a bionic human right?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool that she's your godmother."

"Okay, Derek's down for his nap," Tara announced when she came back into the room. "Oh, is Hedy telling you about her work?"

"Yeah, she's super talented."

"Yeah, she sure is."

"I love all of the German and French and Asian flare in this house too."

"Oh, thanks. It was Hedy's idea to make our house as such so we would feel more at home. I do get homesick every now and then," Tara explained. 

"Where were you originally from? And what was your life like on the Other Side?"

"Well, first you should probably sit down before I tell you," she told me before I did sit down next to Hedy. "And now that you are, I'll tell you. I was born in the Terrans or Terra Mountains, a place nearby Shintoo but on a higher incline. My mother, Taelia, was a snow faerie of Shintooian Japanese descent and she lived in the Terrans many years before she met my father. My father was a French explorer named Jean-Claude Michel Francis Cartier, that happened upon the Other Side when he was stranded in the middle of the Alps...I suppose it was Joy's way of saving him. Anyway, my mother found him and took care of him. They soon fell in love and married before my mother had me. My full name was Tara Taelia Francis Snowflake Cartier. We were a happy family until my mother became pregnant with my sister, Hiromi Jean. Well, Hiromi was a stillborn and my father went into a depression. He ended up leaving and I never saw him again. Out of grief, my mother ended up adopting the daughter of her friend who died during childbirth. So my new sister was named Neggie and we were the best of friends. My mother was always upset about my father's disappearance but I was her rock and I always tried to keep her happy. Anyway, fast forward and I ended up meeting my ex-husband, Vincent. I was at a market on the outskirts of the Terrans when I bumped into him at the local fruit stand I frequented. We ended up hitting it off and I found out that he was a vampire. But I loved him and wanted to save him from his evil father so we married and moved away from him. We started a family soon after and we were happy until he fell for the Gornixian grand duchess Belladina. She convinced him to kill me and she did. My children were very young when it happened too. But I was able to visit Vanessa in her dreams sometimes in order for her to be able to raise her brothers they way I would have. I'm still able to talk to her today sometimes..."

"Wow, that's really heavy. Do you have any idea what happened to your father? And what about your sister?"

"Michel actually helped reunite my parents. She was such a wonderful woman before she let her evil desires cloud her judgment. It's sad that her legacy had to end this way. But anyway..."

"Hiromi is actually our neighbor," Hedy told me. "She's really sweet." 

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Yep. Now when did you two hit it off?" Tara asked. 

"She told me about how everyone thinks me and my story is cursed on the Other Side. So I told her the truth about my deal with Lucifer. She said she's gonna try to clear my name and help me find my son."

"Oh, well that's really nice of you, Alejandra. Thank you. I know about how the Other Side looks at Hedy's story and they're horrible about it. I want them to know the truth too. But I just wonder who started that horrible rumor."

"Probably Lucifer to cover his tracks. It's in his nature to demonize the foolish humans that trusted him. I was very vulnerable."

"I'm aware, sweetie," Tara said. "You're the total opposite of vain. You're very selfless and want to do so much for others. You care so much."

"Wow, you sound like me," I moaned. 

"Well, we extremely helpful people have to stick together," she giggled. "Tara's a big softie too. She's super helpful too."

"Guilty as charged," she replied before smiling. 

"You two are such a cute couple...like my dad and my stepmom."

"Thanks," they both chirped. 

"So Hedwig, what was your life like before your deal with Lucifer?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. My parents were great and I lived happily and loved to help others in my Bavarian village with the hidden magical abilities that I had. I have psychic energy and aura manipulation. And I would tinker and make things too in my free time like I still do now. But as I told you before, I was an ugly woman in the eyes of potential suitors and my parents wanted me to marry and have a family...because that was all a woman's worth at the time. So to appease them, that's why I made the deal with Lucifer. So I hid out in the woods to practice my magic and tinkering skills. But then I met my former lover. He and his friend were disguised as injured soldiers and enlisted my help. So I helped nurse them and fell in love with Levyn's father. Then I became pregnant. I wanted to be a family, but I didn't realize that my curse was transferred to my unborn baby and that since it was, my life energy was slowly being sucked out of me. Then I had to let him go and give him to his father. That moment played over and over in my head after I did so and it still hurts me. But everyday I believe that I'll have the chance to see him again. To hug him and tell him I love him and always did," she explained before she started to cry. Tara went over by her and caressed her face before hugging her. 

"It's okay, Hedy. It's okay," she moaned in her ear. 

"Oh, I did it again. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Alejandra. You were just curious," Tara said. 

"But curiosity killed the cat."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. Your family isn't mad at you. They're worried about you and wondering where you went. But we had to bring you here to save not only Michel but also Hedy. You're their only hope. Do us proud, Alejandra."

"Okay, thank you, Tara," I said before I hugged both of them. 

"Good. Now, Hedy, you need to bring Alejandra back..." she was gonna finish saying before their phone started ringing. 

"Hello," she answered after picking up the phone and walking out of the room. 

"I'm sorry about that freak out, Alejandra. I always get like this when..."

"Don't worry, Hedy. I understand completely. It's hard to be away from your loved ones."

"Thank you, Alejandra," she chirped before she hugged me again. 

"So we have the trial date now," Tara announced when she came back into the room. 

"When is it?" Hedy asked. 

"In three days. We will be bringing you back then. And we have the selfless deed you have to do to save Michel."

"And what is that?" I asked. 

"You have to prove Stephen's innocence and save him from jail time. You do that and Michel gets a one way ticket to the Spiritual Realm." 

"Okay, challenge accepted."


End file.
